Perfect Imperfections
by x.Myownway.x
Summary: Kurt is used to being alone, he's dealt with this the only way he knows how; Letting the voice in his head be his only companion. That's until he meets Mr Anderson, his kind, compassionate English teacher who takes a liking to him straight away. All the older man wants to do is protect him, but will Kurt's voice let him? AU! Slash. Teacher!Blaine/Angst!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is myownwayx – I had to create another account as my emails got hacked. You might remember me from writing 'Shattered' this is my new adventure and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Warnings: This will involve a teacher/student relationship, a lot of angst. Mentions of abuse, also the mental condition of hearing voices. **

**I hope that you all enjoy reading it, please let me know what you think. Thank you to the amazing beta of mine; SameHere. She is the best! **

**Chapter 1 **

The streets are cold and quiet, the only sounds Kurt can hear are the gentle taps of his shoes on the sidewalk. He keeps his head bowed, if anyone was to see him they would easily be able to look past him. That's what Kurt wanted; to hide away, that was how he was used to being. If people saw him they saw him with a negative glare hanging over him, they teased him, tormented him. For Kurt it was easier to hide away, it hurt just as much as being picked on, but this hurt didn't leave lasting marks that tainted his skin.

Kurt didn't know where he was going, he never had a destination in mind when he went out for walks at night. He just let his legs lead him. The house was too quiet, even with his music on full blast the silence was still deafening to him. It was just him and his dad at home, but it might as well have just been him. His dad worked hard. He worked hard at a lot of things; he ran a successful garage, he worked hard putting up a pretense that everything was okay when Kurt knew he was hurting inside - how could he not be. But what Burt Hunmel worked the hardest at was pretending his son wasnt there. At least that's what it felt like to Kurt. His father ignored him; if they were in the same room, which was very rare these days, they would make awkward small talk, Burt would talk about the game that Kurt didn't watch, tell him a meaningless story from the garage and that would be that. Kurt would be on his own in the room within five minutes. It had been like that for as long as Kurt could remember. Ever since his Mom had died when he was six. Kurt had been alone.

"What's a sweet boy like you doing walking around on your own?" The voice that crept out of the silence startled Kurt, he jumped and looked up into the shadows. He hasn't realised that he had walked down to the main street where the pubs and clubs were, it wasn't the best part of the small town he lived in and he spent a lot of time avoiding places like this. Even doing his best to hide away he was an easy target.

Kurt looked around him, he became aware that there was no one else on the cold streets, the silence around him was now overtaken by the loud thumping coming from inside the clubs. He quickened his pace to match his increased heart beat. "Don't walk away from me." The voice sounded angry, his words tripping over themselves due to the heavy amounts of alcohol in his body. Kurt didn't know what to do, he was scared and panicking. Before he knew it, he felt a tight hand on his arm, nails digging into his skin as he tugged him back.

"Come let me show you how a boy like you should behave." The voice snarled in his ear, dirty breath scratched at his face and he felt sick. He was being pulled down a dark alley and Kurt knew that no one would see him down there if they were to walk past.

Kurt struggled against him, he knew what was coming, knew that men looked at him in this way because of his small frame, his pale, almost feminine features. As the man's grip tightened on him, he used all that he could find inside of himself and pulled away. The man's ogre-like hand grabbed at his face, his dirty nails digging into his porcelain skin leaving angry red cuts under his eye. Kurt screamed out and kicked his shins, the man's vice grip on him weakened and Kurt used that to escape him. He wasn't the most athletic of teenagers and running the few blocks to his house had him winded before he knew it.

His house was quiet and Kurt didn't even wonder where his father was. Once upon a time he would have, but it was easier now to just accept that he wasn't there. He ran up to his bedroom, locking the door and leaning against it.

"He can't come in." Kurt breathed trying hard to catch his breath.

"_It doesn't matter someone will always hurt you, Kurt_." Kurt groaned and rubbed his eyes. He could hear the voice loud in his head, it felt so real, but he had realised when he was ten that the voices were just that... Voices.

"Not always." Kurt mumbled looking down.

"_They will, because you're weak._" Kurt sighed, he believed that. He really was weak that was why people hurt him. He was a victim. Easy to get to. Kurt ignored it, but that wasn't any use. He had learned the hard way that the more he ignored it, the louder it got.

Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror, the red mark flashed out on his face making him stand out. He rubbed it with a tissue wincing as it stung even more. "Ugly." He whispered looking at his reflection before turning away angrily. He put on a baggy sweater and curled up on his sheets. He was tired and scared, his heart still thumping hard in his chest as he thought about what could have happened tonight. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself hoping that he could forget about what had happened but he knew tomorrow at school would just bring him more things he would end up wishing he could forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has looked at my story and I hope that you like it. A big thank you to mummaumbridge for being my first reviewer! **

**A huge thank you to SameHere for being lovely and helping me with this. :D Please review! **

**Chapter 2**

Kurt feels like everyone is staring at him. The horrible bright red cut under his eye is pulling everyone's gaze to his face. He has heard more than enough taunts about how it could have happened, but one had hurt most of all: "Maybe his dad finally had enough of the freak." The comment had stung so hard his eyes had watered; the salty tears burning the cut even more. His father wasnt the best, Kurt would never claim that he was, but he knew deep down that he loved him and that he would never bring a hand to him.

"_One day he will_." Kurt shook his head. The voice was persistent today. It was always angrier when Kurt was tired.

"He won't. He loves me." Kurt mumbled looking down, he could tell that he was being stared at as he moved through the corridor. He tried not to talk to the voice during the day, tried to ignore it, but it was no use. In an odd way, talking to it made him feel better. Made him feel like he had someone to talk to. He just wished it had nicer things to say to him.

He was so caught up in his own head Kurt didn't see the figure until it was too late. Hot coffee scorched Kurt's skin, the shock causing him to fall back on the floor. If people weren't watching him before they were definitely watching him now.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" The male voice was soft and he put the now empty mug of coffee down and reached forward to help Kurt. "Let me clean you up." He whispered. Before Kurt realised what was happening, his hand had been taken by the curly haired man he had never seen before. "Come on, I know a short cut." The gentle man said knowing that the quicker they got there the less students would see him like this.

Unlike the night before where the man had gripped him so painfully tight, this touch was soft, caring. Kurt sat down on a desk. he was faintly aware of the door closing but all he could feel was the overbaring burning sensation coursing through his chest. His white shirt was stained and see-through. Hands were pulling at the material ever so carefully, but it still hurt.

"What's your name?" The curly haired man asked. Kurt figured he was trying to distract him from what he was doing, he wasn't sure if it was working. Kurt didn't answer, he tried to but all his mouth could make was scared and pained whimpering noises. "I'm Mr. Anderson."

Kurt blinked up at him. He was a teacher. None of the teachers liked Kurt or had time for him. None of them would ever touch him with such care like Mr. Anderson was doing now. "It's my first day." He continued. "I've made a great first impression, right?"

Kurt nodded his head unsure of what to do or say. Mr. Anderson was pulling away the shirt and Kurt sucked his lip, he didn't want the older man to see him. He pulled his arms trying to cover his body. "It's okay, I'm just going to cool it down." The teacher's voice was so soft and gentle, so tender that it made Kurt relax a little. His arms loosened and it was easier for his shirt to be pulled away. When his shirt was off his skin he heard a shocked gasp come from his teacher. Kurt moved his hands back over his chest covering the many dark bruises that littered his skin.

"_He thinks you're ugly. He won't want to help you now._" Kurt shook his head hard. He didn't want Mr Anderson to think that he was ugly, not when the man looked like something out of a fairy tale, with dark curly hair and sweet as honey eyes.

"I'm not ugly!" Kurt mumbled defiantly, his hands still covering himself.

"Hey," Mr. Anderson frowned. "I didn't say that you were. You're not." He assured him. He grabbed a damp cloth from the sink at the back of the class and pressed it gently against Kurt's skin, biting his lip as the young boy pulled away from it. "Shh, I know, but you need to keep it there. It will stop the burn."

Kurt nodded his head weakly trying to stay still, but it hurt so much. "What's your name?" His teacher asked again.

"Kurt." He whispered quietly.

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Anderson said softly. He moved the cloth away a little and was pleased that the burning red was cooling down a little. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt blinked up at him. No one had ever apologised for hurting him before. It made his stomach flip and feel warm. "S'kay. Was an accident." Kurt hoped that it was anyway. Mr. Anderson nodded watching him with a soft look in his eye.

"What happened to your face?" Kurt looked down as his teacher asked him that. Everyone had just speculated but no one had actually asked him what happened. "And your stomach. Who..."

Kurt shook his head. The concern was overbearing. He wasn't used to anything like this. "_He doesn't really care. He's just trying to do his job. One more report on your file._" Kurt blocked his ears, scurrying back away from Blaine.

"He's not. I don't want any more reports." Kurt said loudly looking away from the teacher who was now watching him with such worry and concern. Kurt fumbled with his buttons pulling on the itchy shirt, relieved when his beatened body wasn't on display anymore.

"Reports?" Mr. Anderson asked, seemingly confused. He moved forward a little wanting to help Kurt who was struggling with the material. As he got closer Kurt pulled away from him. Kurt didn't look back as he ran out of the classroom. He didn't want to see the concern etched on his teacher's face anymore. Mr. Anderson didn't really care about him. He was just trying to make a good impression on his first day.

Blaine sighed as the bell sounded, he cleaned away the cloth and tidied up his desk. His class was loud and obnoxious and as he tried to teach all he could think about was the scared fragile boy that was in his room earlier. The need to find out about him was taking over his thoughts, all he wanted to do was help him and make sure that no one would ever hurt him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to SameHere for the amazing help and confidence boosts that she has given me. To those of you who had no nice words to say, don't say them at all because they're just pointless. You don't like something; don't read it. It's not going to make me stop writing it. **

**Chapter 3 **

Blaine looks out at his class wondering what's going through their heads. He can tell they are mostly bored. It was his first lesson as a teacher and he had planned to make it full of excitement, he wanted his students to like him but most of all he wanted them to take something away from his lessons. Instead of doing the quizzes and group readings that he had planned, Blaine gave the class a questionnaire on what they would be reading, and assigned them the first couple of chapters. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but his mind was so full of Kurt that he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Sitting behind his desk, Blaine pulled his laptop towards him and logged onto the school network. Not giving a thought to what he was doing being a breach of confidentiality. He wanted to know more about Kurt so that he could help him. It didn't take long for him to find the right file; there weren't many Kurts at the school.

He opened it up and rest his head on his hands, leaning against it as his eyes scanned the pages. Kurt had been through so much for someone who would be sixteen in just over a week. His mother had passed away when he was nine; young enough to not have spent a lot of time with her, but old enough to know that he would never see her again. To Blaine's surprise there were mentions of social service reports, he bit his lip as he opened it, scared of what he would read. The first report was from when Kurt was twelve, he had passed out at school as he was undernourished and the hospital was concerned about how he was being looked after at home. Thankfully there were no more reports about Kurt being hospitalised, but Blaine knew just from seeing him that he was still not eating enough; he was just skin and bone. The school had put in one report about Kurt's welfare and that was because one teacher was worried about his social skills. Blaine wondered what had happened next because there was no followup report. Blaine skimmed down to Kurt's grades and he smiled softly when he saw that the only grade that was near a passing one was English. Blaine's lesson. It wasn't the best, but the C+ was a leap better than the D- Kurt was making in every other lesson. Blaine hoped that he could use that to his advantage. If Kurt liked English, then maybe they could build a bond based on that. Scanning through more of the reports Blaine noticed a lot of mentions on bullying, but other than giving the bullies a couple of weeks detention there was nothing else there. Blaine shook his head, bullying was something he was all too familiar with and he hoped he could help put a stop to it here. Closing down his laptop feeling a little more confident that he had an understanding of what Kurt was going through and a small idea on how he could help him, Blaine told his class to stop reading and tried to salvage the remaining half an hour of his class by doing something more productive.

Kurt wanders around the school aimlessly, his feet kicking at the floor as he turns the quiet corners. Everyone else is in class but he can't face it. He doesn't know what he's doing, everything is so quiet it makes his thoughts feel like they are screaming at him. His chest aches. He took a sneak peak at the new mark that covered his skin, an angry red patch that would soon start to blistering right over his heart. Kurt knew if the new teacher hadn't soothed it straight away then it would be a lot worse than it is now. He thinks about the new teacher with a confused sigh. Why had he been so nice to him? He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him with such kindness. Maybe his mom before she died, but those memories became foggier by the day. He couldn't remember his dad's touch ever being comforting. His father's heart had turned cold when they buried Elizabeth.

Kurt's aching muscles were the only sign that told him how long he had been walking around. He knew he couldn't afford to miss any more lessons, he was already falling behind as it was. "_It doesn't matter how many classes you go to. You're just stupid._" Kurt groaned. The voice that teased him had awakened.

"I'm not stupid." Kurt said defiantly. His teachers acted like he was, they ignored him when he looked confused in the lessons and never offered any additional help. Not that Kurt ever asked for it.

"_You are._" The voice sneered. Kurt shook his head harshly, as if to push it away.

"Stop being mean to me!" Kurt sighed. "I thought you were my friend." Kurt was glad there was no one walking past him. He was talking loudly, it always felt better when he didn't hide it.

"_I'm not being mean Kurty. I'm your friend._" The voice softened, it was gentle now. Kurt smiled and nodded. "_You like that we are friends don't you?_"

"Yeah. You're my only friend." Kurt admitted, it hurt to say it out loud but he knew that it was the truth.

"_I'm always going to be your only friend._" It was filled with such conviction that it sent chills down Kurt's back. He didn't want it to be his only friend, but he knew it would be. "Who else would want to be friends with you?"

Kurt didn't say anything back, his head and body ached and he made the slow walk back to his class. He had English. He liked English, especially when they could read stories, he enjoyed getting lost in books. He could find another world that he could fall in and lose himself to mythical creatures and happy ever afters. That's all Kurt wanted. A happy ending.

The bell rang as he approached and students bustled loudly rushing from one class room to the other, the last class of the day. Kurt was one of the first at the door and he walked in slowly, head down like always. He didn't notice the sweet honey eyes following him to his seat.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said gently, he didn't want to scare away the younger boy. Not after what had happened earlier between them. Kurt gasped at the familiar voice and his eyes shot up to his and he sucked his lip.

"Hi." He whispered back quietly, not wanting to be rude.

"How's your chest?" Kurt was shocked that his teacher had remembered. Surely something more eventful then him had happened during the day.

"Hurts." Kurt answered honestly, when he saw the pained look in his teacher's eyes he felt bad for admitting it, so he quickly added; "but it feels a lot better."

Mr. Anderson nodded grimly, he hated that he had hurt him and he hated that Kurt was lying about how much it hurt. "We're starting a new book today. Of Mice and Men have you read it?"

Kurt shook his head. "No but I've always wanted to." Kurt said picking at the corners of his notebook.

"Well, now's your chance." Blaine grinned at him, pleased when he received a small smile in return.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, it felt natural and easy and Kurt didn't really understand it, but he didn't want to question it. As more students made their way into the class, Blaine moved away from the table where Kurt sat and took his place at the front of the room. He introduced himself, very much aware of a few of the girls whispering about him. He rolled his eyes at the attention and spoke about what he was going to teach them this term, pleased that he only heard a few groans in response.

Throughout the lesson Blaine was drawn to Kurt, he noticed how he sat on his own, he kept his head down but Blaine could tell that he was focused on what was being taught.

"_He keeps watching you_." The voice started again. Kurt groaned quietly, he was getting so into the book and the characters he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Stop it. I'm reading." Kurt mumbled quietly rubbing his head.

"_He's watching you to make sure you don't break down. He knows what a mess you are._" The tone of the voice wasn't hard or soft, it was as though he was simply stating a fact. A fact Kurt believed.

"He's not." Kurt tried to argue, but he knew it was of no use. "He's a nice person."

"_No one's nice to you._" He was reminded.

"Hummel's talking to the ghosts again!" The jocks at the table beside him laughed loudly, causing everyone to turn around and laugh too. They all knew what a freak he was. "Keep your crazy to yourself. Freak."

"That's enough!" Blaine shouted surprising them all. "I will not have comments like that being said in my class!" Blaine moved over to their table and grabbed their books to find out their names. "You will have two weeks of detention, which means you will both miss the first game of the season." Along with the rest of the class Kurt groaned at that. He knew the revenge for making them miss the game would be torture for him.

"What! You can't do that!" The jock shouted, his pale face going red with anger.

"I can and I have." Blaine said, his voice a dark growl. "Now go to Figgins' office. I don't want you in this class." Blaine thrust the detention slips in their hands and watched as they moved around the tables loudly, kicking the chairs in to express their anger. Blaine did his best to ignore it, but it was written in his eyes how much this had gotten to him.

Once the two jocks were out of the room, Blaine looked over at Kurt who had slid low in his chair, trying to hide from the world and everyone in it. "I will not have any students treat anyone like that in this class." Blaine said making his voice soft. "Now, let's get back to reading. Hopefully you will all see the meaning of friendship and compassion in the text."

Blaine sat back at his desk and listened to one of the students read the book, he was hoping all the other students were following along though he knew he wasn't. All he could focus on was Kurt and how terrified he looked. Blaine chewed his lip hoping he hasn't made it worse for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Christmas everyone, I hope you all had a good one. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this and made me feel better about myself and my writing. I loved writing this chapter, I don't know why there was something there that made me go 'I think I'm onto something good here' I hope you all feel the same.**

**A big thank you to my special Beta, SameHere who even after having a crazy stressful couple of busy days ahead of her still had time to do this for me :D **

**Warnings: Bullying, Sex. **

**Chapter 4 **

Kurt is dizzy as he walks down the halls, his head spinning with confusion. He still didn't understand why Mr. Anderson is so nice to him. Thoughts about him went round and round in his head so loudly that they were blocking anything else that might get to him. The voice was eerily quiet, but Kurt didn't question it; didn't have the energy to. Kurt fiddled with his hands at his sides, his fingers picking at each other as he made his way to his locker; finished for the day he needed to get his books and then he could go home. Kurt didn't normally bother getting books and taking his homework home, everyone doubted him at school, there was no point in him doing extra work if they all believed he would fail no matter what. But something had changed today, Mr. Anderson had changed him. He had given him confidence in himself, made him want to do better in school. Kurt had no idea how or what it was about Mr. Anderson that made him feel like this, but he didn't want to question, because he didn't want to deny himself of this feeling.

"There he is!" Angry voices shocked Kurt out of his thoughts. He snapped his head up quickly, but he already knew who it was. Behind him jocks were moving quickly towards him, all with angry scowls, but none of them compared to the two jocks at the front - the two jocks that Mr. Anderson had pulled out of his classroom and suspended from their next game. A shiver of pure fear ran down Kurt's spine, paralysing his legs in place. Frozen to the spot, Kurt wouldn't have been able to run even if he had wanted to; the jocks were coming at him fast now. Before he knew it he had been pushed to the floor, his head hitting the cold concrete with a loud thump causing his teeth to clatter. Tears stung his eyes, his vision blurred as he tried to clear it. Blue lockers pooled around him as he tried to focus. "You're pathetic." A foot kicked him back in place, he heard a sickening crack of his ribs and he screamed out in pain. The jeers of the jocks around him blocked his scream; not that any one would come running once the screams were coming from him.

"Scream all you want freak, no one is coming to save you." The jock who had kicked him laughed, mirroring Kurt's own thoughts. "Mr. Anderson can't protect you forever. He'll soon see just how pathetic you are."

"He won't!" Kurt said through his tears, not even aware he had spoken till he felt a rough hand at his mouth, squeezing it shut.

"Shut up. If I wanted you to speak I'd tell you." Nails dug at his skin and fresh tears fell down his cheeks. Kurt had no idea how long the beating went on, he felt as though it had lasted an eternity. There wasn't one part of his body that wasn't aching. Getting bored with his grunts of pain, the jocks backed off him. They looked down at his bruised and broken body and laughing they walked away from him, leaving him crying and alone on the cold corridor floor.

Kurt stood up slowly, a whimper of pain leaving his mouth as his body protested every move he made. He didn't go to his locker, he went straight out of the school, his right leg dragging on the floor, in too much pain to be lifted off the floor. Kurt had no idea how he made it the seven blocks to his house. The normal 15 minute walk took over an hour and as he opened the door his body sagged forward with exhaustion. He vaguely heard his father pottering around in the kitchen, normally he would go over and say hello to him, to try for some conversation, to get something out of him other then the odd grunt. But Kurt couldn't, not now. It wasn't that he was scared of what his father would make of the bruises, it was that he was scared that he wouldn't care at all. He made the slow descent down to his bedroom and shut the door. He laid on his bed, too tired to get undressed and squeezed his eyes shut hoping that his tears would burn out the pictures of the boys that had hurt him. They didn't.

Kurt couldn't escape the jocks in his sleep either. As his body twisted and jerked on his bed, his body was pinned down in his dreams. One jock had a knife to his throat, Kurt had no idea where it had come from but he could feel the sharp point of it digging into his pale skin. He thrashed viscously trying to pull away from it. He might hate the life that he had been dealt, but he didn't want to die.

"I'm not going to protect you forever." Mr. Anderson was there now, it wasn't the jocks who had the knife to him, it was his curly haired teacher with the kind honey eyes. Only now his eyes weren't kind at all, they were dark, menacing, evil.

"You..." Kurt whispered, his body still as the knife dug harder.

"Why should I protect someone as pathetic and worthless as you?" Kurt didn't know what happened next, he woke up screaming.

Kurt was trembling as he pushed his body into a sitting position. He could feel the glisten of sweat dripping down his back through his clothes and he felt dirty and disgusting. He wanted to shower but he didn't think he could get to the bathroom without crumpling to the ground. Licking his lips trying to get some moisture, slowly he headed upstairs. As he walked his knee screamed; that had been just one of the places where the jocks had kicked him, crushing his leg to the floor in hard football cleats, eventually Kurt made it to the living area, sounds coming from the sofa area made him stop dead. Panting, moaning, grunts filled the air. The smell of sex made his stomach turn.

"Fuck that's good." It was his father's voice. Kurt squeezed his hands over his ears, he didn't want to hear this; he couldn't hear it.

"Burt..." The sounds of skin on skin stopped and Kurt realised that the woman was staring right at him, something between concern and annoyance in her eyes.

Kurt saw Burt's eyes flash for a moment with concern, as if he was worried about what might have happened to his son, but then Kurt noticed the woman's thighs clenching tightly and he lost his father's attention once again. Kurt could lay odds that Burt had just met this woman last night, wondered if Burt even knew her name, and yet she still held more power over him than his son's obvious injuries. "Go back to your room." Burt grunted. Kurt turned and ran back downstairs, the pain in his leg forgotten as he threw himself on his bed.

"_He doesn't care about you, Kurt." _The voice was soft this time, oddly comforting. Kurt imagined it's arms wrapped around him, holding him safe. _"Neither does Mr. Anderson, all you have is me." _Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He nodded his head, he could practically feel the soft touch of a hand on his skin as he gave in completely to the voice. _"I'll look after you now. Just you and me." _Kurt nodded again, letting the voice lull him into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the past couple of chapters. You are all amazing. **

**Thank you to Shelly for beta-ing this. :D **

**Chapter 5 **

Kurt's feet dragged down the hallway, he had no idea where his body has gained the energy to actually move. _"They're all looking at you, Kurty." _Kurt groaned and put his head down, sensing that everyone was looking at him, he didn't need the voice to tell him. _"They can see you're weak." _Kurt nodded his head. As he walked people bumped into him as though they couldn't see him. Kurt often wondered if they could see him at all? He felt invisible most of the time. _"Let's not go to class, let's go to the library. There's no point in you going to class anyway, is there? You're stupid, none of it sinks in." _

"I guess." Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "Where should we go?" Kurt asked walking around, no direction in particular. He wanted to get as far away from the students as possible. He didn't like how they were looking at him, they all knew that he was pathetic, they all knew that he was a freak.

"_To the library, you like it there." _Kurt nodded, he did like it there. There was something about the silence that comforted him. The library wasn't a very popular place amongst the students, most only went when they had to do research or when they wanted an excuse to skip classes. Kurt headed in the direction of the library, feeling better that he had a place in mind to go. _"We can stay there all day, no one will hurt you there," _The voice promised and Kurt allowed himself to believe that. He wanted so desperately to believe that no one would hurt him, even if it was just for a day.

The library was quiet, no one looked up to see him come in; they were all too busy doing whatever it was they were doing. Some were reading, others on social networking sites on the computers. Kurt walked straight past them all and headed to the lounge chairs in the back. The school had thought if they made the library more 'homely' then maybe more students would use it. These lounge chairs were mainly only used for students to have a comfortable make out place. Kurt sat down on one in the far corner and pulled a book from his bag, he moved so his legs were against his chest and rested his head on his arm as he started to read. Kurt was reading his English text 'Of Mice and Men'. It was a good read, he was instantly attached to the character of Lenny, feeling a bond with him; like Lenny no one understood him either. The words soon began to blur together and Kurt's eyes began to close slowly. At first he tried to shake it off, to wake himself up a little, but he soon gave into the fogginess of sleep.

Blaine groaned and looked up at his classroom door, wishing that he had psychic abilities to make the room next door shut up. It seemed that due to the rain outside the marching band was practising in the empty classroom next to his. Blaine had no idea how he could concentrate on his grading, listening to the racket. Reading through some of the essays on his desk it seemed as if his students had been listening to the marching band as well; a lot of their essays made no sense to him. Shaking his head, Blaine stood up and grabbed his books and headed out of his class, he shook his head at the noisy classroom and made his way to the library. He didn't want to become one of those teachers that took their work home with him. It wasn't that he had anyone there waiting for him, he just wanted to keep work at work and home at home. The library was blissfully quiet. Blaine headed straight to the back, he didn't want to be disturbed. He knew that the janitor closed the school at 6, which was 2 hours from now. That would be enough time to get at least half of his workload done. As he walked to the back of the library a soft sound made him stop. It wasn't a disturbing sound, definitely nothing that would have made concentrating hard like the so-called music coming from the marching band, but this sound was so out of place in a library that it made Blaine wonder what could be making such a delicate sound. Blaine headed round the labyrinth of shelves and his heart melted at the sight in front of him. Kurt was on the chair, his body tucked into itself, his thumb at the corner of his lips; he was practically sucking it. He looked so content and at peace. Blaine knew that if he left Kurt asleep someone would find him eventually, but had a feeling that they wouldn't be nice to him if they saw him looking so vulnerable. The thought made Blaine's stomach turn. He put his book down on the table and walked over to him slowly, he didn't want to scare him.

"Kurt." he whispered softly. The young boy didn't even move. Blaine wondered how long it had been since Kurt had had a proper nights sleep. "Kurt," Blaine said a little louder, this time reaching out and rubbing Kurt's arm, the boy flinched making Blaine's heart hurt. "Shh it's me, Mr. Anderson." Kurt's eyes flickered open slowly and he looked at his teacher with confused, hazy eyes. "Hey, you're in the library. You were asleep." Blaine smiled, resting on his feet as he crouched down.

"Oh." Kurt nodded and looked down.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, tilting his head. His eyes scanned Kurt's body, he could tell that there was something wrong. He looked so tense, so hurt.

"I'm okay." Kurt said, but it sounded automatic; void of any emotion.

"Don't lie to me." Blaine whispered. "Please."

Kurt looked down, how did Mr. Anderson know that he was lying? He sucked his lip, chewing it between his teeth until he could taste blood. The copper taste filled his mouth and he pulled a disgusted face. "Hey, stop that." Blaine said gently. Kurt released his bottom lip and looked up at Mr. Anderson. "You're hurt." Blaine whispered looking at Kurt as he moved, his shirt was big on him and baggy around his neck, revealing fresh bruises down his neck to his chest. "Who did this to you?" Blaine needed to know, he needed to know so that he could stop them. He didn't want Kurt to ever get hurt again. He'd do everything he could to make that happen. To make Kurt safe; protected.

"What? No one." Kurt said in a panic.

"_If they find out he knows they'll hurt you more, Kurty. Make him leave." _Kurt nodded, the voice was right like always.

"I don't want him to leave." Kurt said quietly. Blaine frowned watching him curiously. "Maybe he can help."

"_He doesn't want to help you, Kurt." _The voice snapped louder inside of his head. Kurt put his hands to his ears, showing Blaine the bruises down his arms as his sleeves rose.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped looking at him. "Let me take care of you, please. You need help."

Kurt frowned and stared at Blaine and shook his head. "I'm okay."

"You're not okay," Blaine stressed, worry evident in his voice. Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. He wasn't okay. He was tired of saying that he was. "Let me take you to the nurse's office." Kurt shook his head, he didn't like the nurse's office. It smelled weird and horrible and the nurse made him feel useless for being hurt. "Okay," Blaine sighed. "Let me take you home." The thought of going home to his dad made his chest tight, he didn't want to go there. Not after what he saw last night. The smell of sex was still in the living room.

"No." Kurt whispered weakly. "Not there."

Blaine sucked his lip, his mind jumping to the conclusion that Kurt didn't want to go home because his father was the one who had given him the bruises. The thought made him feel sick and he gripped his hands to his sides tighter; his nails digging into his skin as he pushed the anger he was feeling away. He couldn't act like this around Kurt. The younger boy needed him right now.

"Let me take you to my house then." Blaine said before he realised what he was saying. "I can clean up your wounds, make sure nothing is broken." Blaine's voice was so soft and Kurt was falling under the spell he was casting over him.

"Okay." Kurt whispered, realising what Blaine had offered, it took him a moment to realise that Kurt had accepted the invitation.

"You'll come home with me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded.

"_He's going to hurt you Kurt. Don't go with him!" _The voice was screaming at him now.

"He won't." Kurt snapped, startling Blaine.

"Come on, let's go." Blaine said softly, not wanting Kurt to draw any attention to himself. He picked up Kurt's books and led him out to the car, having absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into as Kurt followed him, talking to himself angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story, your opinions mean the world to me. **

**Thank You to Shelly for being an amazing beta and giving me the confidence to write and post this. **

**Chapter 6 **

Blaine concentrates hard on driving; his parents had brought him an electric blue mini when he got his first teaching post, it was his dream car for his dream job. He wondered what his parents would think now if they found out that he was driving a vulnerable student to his house. He could imagine his mother's response, could practically hear her soft voice in his head: _"Oh Blaine, you take care of him baby, but be careful." _Blaine smiled thinking about his mom, he loved her dearly. It had been nearly two months since he had seen her. He made a mental note to phone her more often, he didn't want to drift away from her now that he had his own life. Thinking about his dad didn't make him smile as much. It wasn't that they didn't get on, but his father was set in his ways. He had wanted Blaine to follow his path and become a doctor, and although Blaine thought the profession was respectable, he admired his dad and the work he did, it wasn't for him. He just hoped that one day his father would respect his job choice as much as Blaine respected his.

Coming out of his thoughts, Blaine realised that the car ride was very quiet. Ever since they had gotten into the car, Kurt had been mumbling to himself; arguing more like it. But now there was silence. As Blaine stopped at a red light, he turned his head to look at Kurt who was in the seat beside him. His head was propped against the window, his soft brown hair sweeping over his closed eyes, tickling his skin. Like he was in the library, Kurt was curled up on himself. Blaine hated how vulnerable he looked. Blaine didn't wake him, he wanted to let Kurt rest as much as he could, as it was clear the young boy was exhausted. Blaine turned into his quiet neighbourhood. His parents had helped him buy his small house, and he was slowly paying them back even though his mom had insisted he didn't need to. It was a two bedroom, had a nice lounge area, a decent kitchen and a nice bathroom. No one had seen it yet, as Blaine hadn't made any friends in the area and he felt a little strange inside knowing that other than his parents, Kurt was going to be the first person to see the home that he had made.

Blaine got out of the car and walked around to Kurt's side. Carefully he opened the door not wanting to startle him, he crouched down and tried to wake him. When Kurt didn't wake up or respond to him, being in such a deep sleep, Blaine reached over and unclasped his seat belt and gently picked him up out of the car. Kurt's body was too light in his arms and Blaine instantly wanted to put a big meal inside of him. He carried him slowly into the house and laid him on the sofa, grabbing a throw and gently laying it over him, smiling when Kurt curled up around it. Blaine shook his head, realising that he had been staring at the student a little longer then he should have and headed back to the car to grab their bags. Blaine debated whether to leave Kurt sleep, a part of him wanting to as he knew the young boy would be able to rest soundly here with no disruptions and he would be safe. But Blaine had to clean up his wounds, he had to feed him, he had to make sure he was okay. Walking towards the kitchen Blaine decided to make him something to eat first, then he would try and persuade Kurt to let him take a look at the bruises.

Ten minutes later after making a sandwich for himself and Kurt, Blaine walked back into the living room. Kurt hadn't moved at all. He placed the food on the table and sat beside the sofa, waking Kurt up by rubbing his arms and gently calling out his name.

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah?" Blaine said back quietly, Kurt sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Blaine sucked his lip to stop himself from smiling; it was the cutest thing he had seen in a long time.

"I'm at your house?" Kurt's voice stayed quiet, his eyes wide. He looked so young and lost.

"Yeah, remember you were hurt." Blaine pressed softly.

Kurt nodded his head weakly, how could he forget? "I remember." Kurt looked around the room slowly, his eyes taking in the modern yet homely furniture. The white sofa and wooden bookshelves with coloured photo frames wouldn't be something he would have chosen for himself, but it all fit Mr. Anderson perfectly.

"I made you something to eat." Blaine said, sitting beside him now that there was room on the sofa.

"You did?" Kurt asked, a little surprised. He hadn't expected that.

"Nothing special." Blaine replied, chewing his lip suddenly nervous.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, a faint blush creeping against his cheeks. Blaine handed him his food and they sat eating in silence. Kurt was mostly picking at the bread; he didn't want to be rude and not eat it but every time he swallowed his stomach ached.

"Finished?" Blaine asked once he noticed that Kurt had gone from picking at the bread to simply staring at it.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt smiled softly. "Shall I clean my plate?" Kurt asked, feeling some what awkward holding the dirty plate.

"It's fine, I'll do it later." Blaine shrugged, he took it off Kurt's lap and placed it on the table along with his. Kurt nodded watching him closely. "I have some cream and stuff, I fell down the stairs a few weeks ago, the pharmacy told me to use it. It makes the aches less achey." Blaine blushed at how stupid he sounded, but then when he realised that Kurt was smiling he didn't care how he sounded anymore. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

Kurt chewed his lip, Mr. Anderson wanted to put cream on his bruises. Did his teacher realize just how many bruises he had? _"Once he realises just how tainted you are Kurt, he wont want to help you." _Kurt groaned, he had hoped that once he had slept the voice would stay gone for a little while.

"He wants to help." Kurt mumbled, looking away from Mr. Anderson. He didn't want him to think he was a freak.

"_But that's what you are, a freak." _Kurt's eyes watered at the conviction he heard in the voice. He was tired of being a freak.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, snapping Kurt from his thoughts. Kurt blinked and looked over at him. "Can I put the cream on you? If it gets too sore or uncomfortable for you, we'll stop okay."

Kurt sucked his bottom lip and nodded, ignoring the taunts from the laughing voice in his head. "Great," Blaine smiled, needing to talk to fill the awkwardness that he was feeling. He stood up and waited for Kurt to do the same, when he did he led him up to the bathroom, aware of every wince Kurt made on his way up. The bathroom was small when they were both in there and when Kurt sat down on the corner of the bath, Blaine was aware of just how small it was when his legs kept brushing against his as he routed round the medicine cabinet to get the cream. "Got it!" Blaine said, once again needing to fill the silence. Kurt chuckled softly, it was a beautiful sound and Blaine wanted to hear more of it. "Right." Blaine said standing up. "Let's start with your chest, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, chewing his lip harder. He tried to undo the buttons of his shirt, but it hurt too much and when Mr. Anderson noticed, he helped him take it off. Blaine forced his eyes not to stare at the bruises, he remembered how self-conscious Kurt was the last time they were in this position, but it was hard not to stare. Kurt's chest was a mixture of black and blue. "This might be cold." Blaine whispered, he sat down on the closed toilet lid and put some of the cream on his hands, he waited for Kurt to nod for him to start and then he slowly began to rub the cream against Kurt's warm body. Blaine tried not to think as he did it, he didn't want to think about someone hurting Kurt like this, he didn't want to think about how when he touched him all he could feel was bone, he didn't want to think of Kurt being so lost and alone and having no one to help him.

"Who did this to you, Kurt?" Blaine whispered, he had finished his chest now and had asked if anywhere else hurt. Kurt had sheepishly replied that his legs were sore too and Blaine helped him pull his trousers down. His right knee was purple and swollen. "Kurt..."

"He stepped on it." Kurt whispered quietly.

"Who?" Blaine pressed again, rubbing a generous amount of cream on his knee wondering if it would do any good, as it looked to sore for over the counter stuff to have a proper effect on it.

"Just some jocks." Kurt sighed.

"_They're going to hurt you for telling!" _The voice jeered and Kurt shrugged, he didn't care anymore. _"They'll hurt you even more." _The voice continued.

"I'm used to being hurt!" Kurt snapped, wishing the voice would just shut up.

"You shouldn't be." Mr. Anderson said softly. "I'll grab you some sweat pants to put on for now, be more comfortable than the school trousers."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. He felt better already – not completely but the ache had lessened. Mr. Anderson left the room and came back a few minutes later with a large tee and sweat pants.

"They'll be too big, but comfortable." He explained as he helped Kurt put them on.

"Thank you." Kurt repeated.

"It's okay." Blaine said softly, it was the least he could do. "Come on, let's go downstairs, I'll drive you home in a minute." Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his middle, and it was clear to Blaine that he didn't want to go home. "Or when you're ready?"

"When I'm ready?" Kurt whispered back weakly.

"Of course." Blaine smiled, "Come on." He helped Kurt back downstairs and put the television on quietly, he wanted to talk to Kurt but he could tell from the look in Kurt's eyes and how much he was concentrating on the reality television show that the younger boy didn't want to talk. So Blaine turned the volume up and tried to tune into the show too, glad that at least he had formed a bond with him. He just hoped Kurt would talk to him soon so that he could help him more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you are still enjoying reading this, as I am writing it. **

**Thanks to Shelly for making me believe in myself, even when others don't. **

**Chapter 7 **

Kurt stretches out on the sofa a little, he's shocked when he feels his bones stretch like normal. There's no ache, no wince of pain as he moves. The cream Mr. Anderson had used on him was working wonders. "You okay?" Blaine asked from beside him. They had been sitting on the sofa for almost an hour, Kurt's eyes had been fixed to the television screen and Blaine's had been fixed on Kurt; constantly looking over at him to make sure that he was okay.

"Yes," Kurt said softly. "Thank you Mr. Anderson."

"Call me Blaine, you're at my house. Mr. Anderson sounds kinda weird here." Blaine smiled, he would do anything to make Kurt smile like he had just done.

"Okay," Kurt said, "Blaine." He added, testing the name on his tongue. It sounded so right. Blaine grinned at him and rubbed his shoulder softly. Kurt tensed for a second, scared that Blaine would hurt him, but when he moved his hand away, leaving nothing but the gentle memory of his sweet touch, Kurt realised he would never hurt him.

"_He will!" _The voice was back. Kurt groaned. It had been so peaceful without it. Kurt had lost himself thinking he was normal, just on the sofa with a friend. _"He is not your friend!" _

"He won't hurt me!" Kurt mumbled angrily, he pulled away from Blaine, he didn't want him to see him like this. "He won't! He won't! He won't!" Kurt was screaming now, so tired of it all.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine's voice was there, so soft, so kind. He wasn't going to mock him, he wasn't going to call him a freak. Kurt looked over at him slowly, his eyes watering with tears, his face red with a mixture of shame and anger. "Who are you talking to?"

The question struck a cord in Kurt. No one had ever asked him that. Everyone had just assumed that he was a freak, talking to thin air; because he was mental or because he wanted attention. Who was he talking to? Kurt wasn't sure he even knew. "Kurt?" Blaine pressed again, those warm chocolate eyes never leaving his; despite how much Kurt wanted to look away from him – he just couldn't. "Kurt, it's okay, you can talk to me."

"I don't know who it is." Kurt whispered, his stomach a ball of knots.

"_Shut up!" _The voice screamed, his head ached so much. He held his hands to his ears hoping to shut it out. He didn't want to hear it anymore. _"He'll leave you. He wont want to know a freak Kurt. He'll leave you in the end. He's helping now, but he'll grow tired of you. You're just pathetic. Everyone sees it Kurt. Blaine will see it too." _

"He won't leave me!" Kurt sobbed, he looked at Blaine, nothing but desperation in his eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise." Blaine said, his heart aching for the broken boy in front of him. "Block it out Kurt. Whoever, whatever it is. Just block it out. Focus on my voice."

"I can't." Kurt sighed sadly, "It's just screaming now. I can't..." Kurt squeezed his ears again. The voice just making noise, it wasn't saying words now, just making angry noise, making it impossible for him to hear what Blaine was saying.

"You can." Blaine promised, "Come here?" Blaine didn't really know what he was doing, he just knew he needed to help him. He needed to do something.

Kurt looked at him a little hesitantly, Blaine had his arms open for him, waiting for him to crawl into them. Kurt did so slowly. Blaine was so solid, so warm, so there. He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, but at the same time so careful not to hurt Kurt. It had been so long since Kurt had arms around him like this. It felt nice. It felt more than nice. Kurt was sure it must be a dream. Blaine was rubbing soothing circles in his lower back.

"Close your eyes." Blaine said softly in his ear, a little louder than a whisper. Kurt did so, the voice was louder with his eyes shut. Kurt opened his eyes again, scared, he didn't want to close his eyes and get lost in the voice. It was so easy to do, and something he had done so much in the past. "It's okay, I'm right here." Blaine continued to rub those delicate circles in Kurt's back, and the younger boy was leaning back against his hands, as if they were the only thing holding him together. Kurt closed his eyes again, relaxing against Blaine, listening to the constant beating of Blaine's heart.

Blaine began to hum gently under his breath, the tune to an old song his mother used to hum to him when he was a child waking up from a bad dream came out of his lips. He hoped that it had the same effect on Kurt that it had on him when he was younger. He wanted the young boy to relax, wanted him to calm down and not be troubled by whatever it was that was making him like this. Blaine didn't know how long he held Kurt, he didn't know at what point Kurt had fallen asleep, or when he stopped humming. He just kept his arms tight around him, he would let Kurt sleep for now, in the morning he would question if holding his sleeping student was a good thing, but then he would see Kurt's broken eyes and know that it was. In the morning he would talk to Kurt. It was the weekend, there wouldn't be the burden of school stopping Blaine from finding out what was going in Kurt's mind. Until then, he would sleep too, his arms tight around Kurt and never letting go.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates, hope you forgive me. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. :D More up soon. **

**Thank you to my pervy beta Shelly hehe :D **

**Chapter 8 **

Blaine wakes up when he feels something cold pressed against his leg, at first he gets scared. Who was in his house? And why were they so damn cold? Blinking his eyes open quickly he sees a head of light brown hair nuzzled against his neck. He frowns, running a hand through his own messy hair, pulling his fingers roughly through a curl; he really needed to condition his hair more. The body against him moved a little and Blaine realised the source of the cold against him; Kurt's foot was pressed against his calf. Kurt was freezing. Blaine grabbed the blanket and wrapped it more around Kurt, taking effort to make sure his feet were nice and tucked in. For a few moments Blaine took note of the fact that he had seen Kurt asleep just as much as he had seen him awake in the few days that he had known him. Blaine really wasn't sure how he felt about that. Blaine went to pull away slowly, he was in desperate need of a coffee. He didn't do well in the mornings. But as he moved away, Kurt moved with him, skinny arms that were wrapped around his waist held on tighter, making it impossible for Blaine to move away from him. Blaine chewed his lip, he didn't know what to do. Should he wake him? Or should he stay and let Kurt sleep a little longer?

As Blaine stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do he hadn't noticed the young boy shifting next to him until he started to speak. "Mr. Anderson?" His voice was soft, he sounded so young, so lost, so tired.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, fearing that if he spoke any louder it would scare Kurt.

"I was asleep on you." Kurt thought out loud, as if realising what he just said he pulled away from him, forgetting how sore his body was he winced as it fought against his actions.

"Woah, take it easy." Blaine said gently, he sat up a little, encouraging Kurt to do the same. "It's okay, you were tired. You fell asleep during the movie."

"I'm sorry!" Kurt said skittishly, his voice taking on a high, panicked pitch. "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to..."

"I said it's okay." Blaine placed a hand either side of Kurt's face, pulling him out of the panic attack he was rapidly falling into. "Just breathe, Kurt. It's okay."

"It's okay?" Kurt asked, his eyes blinking up at him. He barely looked ten, let alone sixteen. Blaine chewed the inside of his lip as he thought about the answer. Was a student falling asleep and cuddling up to his teacher okay? Probably not. But Blaine didn't see it like that. Kurt wasn't just any student. Kurt was Kurt and he needed help, and if that meant falling asleep and cuddling then Blaine would give him that.

"It's okay." Blaine nodded, rubbing his cheek softly before pulling away. Kurt's eyes stayed focused on Blaine's, he trusted him so much already. "I was going to get up and make some coffee, would you like some?"

"Yes please." Kurt answered, fiddling with the sleeves of his top. "Can I come with you?"

"Course." Blaine smiled, he stood up and held a hand out for Kurt. Kurt took it, his smaller hand fitting perfectly within Blaine's larger one. Blaine stared at their hands for a quick moment, they looked so right together. He shook his head mentally, thoughts like that would get them in serious trouble, and he wouldn't be able to help Kurt if he let his mind go down that road.

"You have a nice house." Kurt said as Blaine led him through to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled sheepishly, he could feel his cheeks glow pink at Kurt's compliment. God, what was wrong with him this morning? "You're the first person to see it, apart from my parents."

"Really?" Kurt asked, he was shocked, he would have thought that Blaine had people over all the time. He was a nice man, surely he had lots of friends to do adult things with like dinner parties or something equally as dull as that. Not to mention he was handsome, wasn't there a lover out there for him? Someone he could bring home on a cold night, someone to cuddle and kiss.

"Kurt..." Blaine said a little louder. Kurt had been in a vivid daydream, his eyes glazed over and he was staring at a sign that said 'You can take the man out of Italy, but you can't take Italy out of the man' and as much as the sign was fascinating, it wasn't the most entertaining of features in Blaine's house.

"Huh?" Kurt shook his head. Did Blaine say something?

"I asked if you wanted any sugar," Blaine smiled, he wanted to know what Kurt was thinking about. He didn't look scared so Blaine didn't think that he had lost himself in any dark thoughts.

"Oh, two please." Kurt said shyly. Blaine nodded and put two sugars in both mugs and made the coffee.

"I'll find some spare clothes for you in a minute, and I'll put a little more of that cream on for you, it works wonders but it wears off quite quickly." Blaine rambled a little, he wasn't used to someone standing so close to him in his kitchen. It felt so domestic.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled back, he couldn't help but think that Blaine was cute. "I'll go soon, I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Hey," Blaine said, thoughts of domestic bliss out of his head as soon as Kurt started to doubt himself. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Really?" Kurt asked, why would Blaine want to put up with him?

"Really." Blaine nodded. "I was hoping we could talk, get to know each other a little."

"O-Okay." Kurt whispered, his mind so confused. Why would Blaine want to get to know him? No one had ever cared to in the past.

"Great," Blaine smiled. "How about I run you a bath? That will help your bruises, then once you're out I can put the cream on, you'll be comfortable that way."

"Sure." Kurt nodded. Blaine wanted him to have a bath? Would Blaine stay with him while he had a bath?

"_He's going to take advantage of you, Kurt. You need to go now, he'll only hurt you. Poor, desperate Kurt. He's going to use you..." _

"Kurt?" Blaine frowned, Kurt was lost in his thoughts again, only this time he looked so sad, so confused.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll be in my office while you're in the bath, I can get some marking done before we talk."

Kurt felt like putting the middle finger up at the voice in his head. Blaine wasn't going to hurt him. He wasn't like that, "kay. Thanks." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded, unaware of what Kurt was thanking him for. They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence, and then Blaine went and ran Kurt's bath, mentally trying to prepare himself for their upcoming conversation. He didn't have any marking to do, he was going to to look online and try to find ways to help him. He just hoped they worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: to those of you who have nothing positive to say, the only thing you are doing is wasting your time. I take productive criticism, but when people are just mean it's horrid. So please just stop. **

**Thanks to Shelly! **

**Chapter 9 **

The water is warm and Kurt lets himself smile as he wiggles his toes where they peeked out from the bubbles at the foot of the bath. Blaine had even lit candles on the edges of the bath and gave him a glass of orange juice, telling him to just relax. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he was just so at peace with everything. Blaine had left him to undress himself, offering help but Kurt had said no; he was feeling better already. Fresh clothes and towels were on the toilet lid for when he had finished and Blaine had told him to take as long as he needed. Kurt grinned as he played with some of the bubbles, he could stay like this forever. The warm water soothed his aching bruises and he felt like a different person, a happier person. Kurt didn't want to think about what could cause this happy person to disappear. After an hour Kurt decided it was time he should probably get out, he didn't want to be rude. Blaine was being so nice to him. Kurt wrapped the towel around him, breathing in the warm spicy smell of Blaine, it was such a comforting smell. Shaking his head, Kurt dried himself quickly. As he pressed against the bruises they stung slightly, but they felt a lot better than they had. He dressed in the sweat pants and top that Blaine had given him to wear. They were too big on him but they felt nice. Kurt was glad that Blaine hadn't told him to go home, the idea of going home to a lonely house made his heart hurt. He would stay with Blaine as long as his teacher would have him.

Kurt padded out of the bathroom slowly, his bare feet tickling against the soft burgundy carpet. Blaine was typing at his computer in the study, Kurt could hear him typing away, when he got to the door he tapped softly, not wanting to disturb him.

"Hey." Blaine grinned looking up from his screen. When he saw Kurt he couldn't help but smile. Kurt looked adorable, the clothes sagged against him slightly, and his toes were curling against the carpet. He looked refreshed, and his cheeks had a faint red to them. He looked healthy and most of all he looked happy. "Nice bath?"

"It was lovely," Kurt smiled. "You have really nice products."

"Thanks, I need it for this mess." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, sighing when he felt another knot. To his surprise Kurt just laughed at him. It sounded so sweet and natural, Blaine instantly loved it.

"I don't think your hair is a mess, it's nice. A little too much gel, but it's nice." Kurt smiled. Blaine just stared at him. It was the first comment from Kurt had made that made Blaine think he saw the teenager behind the hurt, behind the pain. There was a sassy, witty boy there; just waiting to be discovered.

"I'll try not to use as much gel then." Blaine smiled, proud of the beaming smile Kurt returned. "So, shall we talk then?"

"What about?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the bottom of the shirt.

"School, what's happened to you... Anything that you want, and anything you don't want to talk about, you just tell me and I won't make you say, okay?"

Kurt sucked his lip as he thought about what Blaine had said. Maybe he could just tell him everything, maybe he could tell him about the bullies and how he hated school. Maybe he could tell him how most of the teachers made him feel stupid most of the time.

"_He won't be able to protect you forever. They'll kill you, Kurt. Do you want to die?" _The voice was back. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, he had hoped his bath had calmed it away. _"Do you want to die Kurt? No one would miss you. Your teachers won't help as they beat you to death, you know they've come close in the past. Do you think your dad will care? You'll just be out of his hair that way. Go on Kurt. Tell him!" _

"Kurt..." Blaine could tell something was going on in his head again, like Kurt, he had hoped the bath would have cleared his mind. It made him sad and angry that it didn't work.

"I don't want to die." Kurt whispered, his voice breaking as a sob escaped his throat. Blaine rushed over to him just as Kurt crumbled to the floor.

"Hey...What are you...What do you mean?" Blaine said, panic in every word. He had absolutely no idea what Kurt was talking about. Was he sick? Was someone threatening him?

"If I tell you." Kurt sobbed, clinging to Blaine's chest, his hands fisting in the material of his thin shirt, he could feel his nails pressing against his skin as he gripped it. "It said they'll kill me."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, trying to calm him down, but it seemed the touch made him panic more. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren't you like everyone else?" Kurt's voice was manic, he was so close to the edge and Blaine was terrified that he was going to say something to push Kurt over.

"Because I care." Blaine said softly. "I care, Kurt." Kurt sniffled against him, his body still trembling, but the heart wrenching sobs had slowed down. "I care, Kurt." Blaine repeated, whispering it now.

"Why?" Blaine barely heard the broken whisper that was breathed against his neck.

"I care, because I know what it's like when no one else does." Blaine said softly. He didn't think he would ever have to tell a student this, though he wasn't ashamed to say it, he just didn't think he would ever need to tell them. "When I was sixteen, I was beaten up at school." Kurt frowned against him, his eyes – shining bright with tears, looked up at him, he was hanging on to every word. "I wasn't popular, no one liked me because I was gay." Blaine's breath hitched, he couldn't believe how fresh this pain felt as he spoke about one of his worst memories. "I asked my friend to come with me to a school dance, he was the only other gay person I knew and I thought it would be fun." He said softly, his eyes looking to the corner of the room, unfocused, he didn't want Kurt to see him like this. "The boys at school... they beat us up pretty bad. It was...None of the teachers cared, they were sympathetic you know? But it was like they thought 'well you're gay, you're going to have to live with this.'" As Blaine spoke his fingers were threading so soothingly through Kurt's fair hair. Kurt was watching him so intently, and when Blaine caught his eyes he got lost in them.

"What did your parents say?" Kurt asked once Blaine had fallen quiet.

"They moved me from the school. They were disappointed in the school, and though they never said so, I think they were disappointed in the choices that I made." Blaine kept playing with Kurt's hair, it was so soft and it smelled of him. "They've never told me I made the wrong choice, and they have always supported me, but there was always that look..."

"Like they want to understand, but they just can't?" Kurt finished.

"Just like that." Blaine nodded.

"That's how my dad looks at me. When he's around." Kurt sighed, he moved so he was more in Blaine's lap, his head resting against the crook of his shoulder, breathing him in. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"It's made me a stronger person. Like I know that this is going to make you a stronger person. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, Kurt. But you are going to get through this." Blaine was so confident in his words and Kurt believed him.

Kurt nodded his head slowly, he took a shaky breath and looked up. "I'm ready to talk, Blaine."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your kind words, I had planned to get this up for Tuesday but I had a random burst of productivity and my beta is awesome to get it back straight away. Thanks Shelly :) x **

**Chapter 10 **

"I'm ready to talk," was what Kurt had said ten minutes ago, and since then he hadn't said anything. Blaine really hoped that Kurt would start talking soon, the silence that was once comforting and easy was becoming cold and awkward. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a soft hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing it gently, Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I don't know where to start," Kurt whispered, his teeth scraping over his lip, chewing it nervously.

"Why don't you start with the bruises, who did that to you, Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, he wasn't too sure he was ready to know the answer. If it was someone at home, it would take a lot for Blaine to do something about it. It would take time too, Social Services would be involved and Blaine knew that could make it even worse for Kurt. If it was someone at school, then who's to say that Blaine could do anything when other teachers couldn't before him. But looking at Kurt's shaking form, Blaine would do anything for him. He had to know.

"Some of the jocks." Kurt whispered so quietly it was a struggle for Blaine to hear him. "The...The ones from class."

Blaine's stomach tied up with guilt. If he hadn't been so hard on them in class maybe Kurt wouldn't be so hurt. If he had kept his mouth shut then none of this would have happened. As if reading his mind, Kurt moved his hand so it was on top of the hand on his knee and squeezed it. "It's not the first time, just because you said something to them doesn't mean they wouldn't have done it if you hadn't." Kurt said hoping that made sense. Blaine's face softened but Kurt could tell he was still beating himself up for it. "The first time I got beaten up at school was before my Mom...I've always liked clothes, and standing out. I asked for a pair of bright boots when I was seven." Kurt smiled sadly at the memory, his eyes shining with tears that he refused to let fall. "I nagged and I nagged, and then I got a good mark on my homework. I ran over to her grinning and she told me I could get them. We drove to the mall and she got me these bright white boots, and I was so excited I wore them to school the next day. The boys laughed at me, pushed me over, and poured black paint on them."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine pulled him into his arms, rubbing his hands down his back. He didn't care if this was inappropriate. Kurt was trembling against him, and all Blaine wanted was to make him feel better. To feel something other than pain.

"I went home crying. My Mom threw the boots away. She phoned the school, but they didn't do anything, 'kids will be kids' and all that crap," Kurt said bitterly. "My mom took me to the mall, got me a new pair of boots and a new outfit to match, and told me they were my special weekend clothes."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Blaine whispered soothingly in his ear, he could feel Kurt melt back against him.

"She was. It all started when she... when she died." Kurt looked up at him. He wanted Blaine to take the pain away, he wanted Blaine to bring his mom back, he wanted Blaine to keep his arms around him forever. "My dad became distant. He was never ashamed of me. Mom used to call me special, dad agreed but he wasn't as enthusiastic as mom. He would always try and get me to throw a ball around, or watch a game. But when she died, he didn't bother anymore. I hated doing it, but I was so lonely I would have watched every game in the whole season if it meant I didn't have to sit on my own."

Blaine bit his lip hard, he couldn't cry as Kurt spoke. He needed to be strong, needed to be there for him. Blaine didn't know what to say, he just kept rubbing his back hoping that would make him feel a little better but knowing deep down that it wouldn't change anything. "It got worse as I got older. Dad had to make me food when I was little, we would sit and eat, he would mostly push the food around and I would do the same. Then when I was older and I could do it myself, we stopped sitting with each other at the table, we just... fell apart. I told him once about the bullying, he tried to do something but nothing really happened, then we didn't talk about it, or anything else for the matter."

"That sounds..." Blaine couldn't find the right word, horrible? Sad?

"That's when the voice started." Kurt looked down.

"The...Who you speak to?" Blaine asked quietly, glad that Kurt hadn't waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Yes. I try...I try not to. It makes people think I'm weird, but it gets louder when I don't." Kurt sighed, his cheeks blushing with shame. Blaine would think he was weird now.

"Is...Is it saying anything now?" Blaine asked curiously. He had looked online for things like this, assuming it was what Kurt was going through, but it hadn't been much help.

"No." Kurt said with relief. "Despite crying...and talking about this...I feel...I feel calm." Kurt explained. "It comes when I'm upset, or angry."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, trying hard to understand.

"What sorts of things does it say, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He needed to know everything if he was going to help him.

"Sometimes it's nice. It says that it's my friend, and I'm only ever going to have it as a friend, no one wants to know me." Kurt sniffled. "It doesn't want me to like you."

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

"It doesn't want anyone to help me, because I'm weak."

"Kurt." Blaine said strongly, pulling away from Kurt a little and tilting his chin up to make him look him in the eye. "You're not weak. You are the strongest person I know."

"I am?" Kurt whispered, not believing him.

"Yes." Blaine nodded. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Am I crazy?" Kurt asked, the question breaking Blaine's heart.

"No, Kurt. You're not crazy. You just need help." Blaine moved his finger from Kurt's chin to his cheek, stroking softly.

"Who will help me? No one likes me." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm going to help you." Blaine said and pulled him back in his arms, holding him tightly for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Blaine doesn't know how it happened, but Kurt is in his kitchen making dinner or a snack, or something that smells amazing. Blaine remembered their talk, remembered holding Kurt in his arms, remembering thinking that he never wanted to let him go. Then he must have fallen asleep, because he woke up alone, a blanket draped around him, the only noise in the house a soft hum of his kitchen radio that he was sure was broken.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, breaking out of his thoughts as he stared at Kurt from the doorway, his body leaning back against the wooden frame casually, his hands over his stomach trying to push the butterfly sensation away.

Kurt jumped and Blaine felt guilty, he shouldn't have startled him, he should wear a bell or something. "I thought I could make you something to eat, I mean..." Kurt looked down, this was inappropriate he shouldn't be in Blaine's kitchen making him dinner. This was wrong, wasn't it?

"It smells amazing!" Blaine grinned walking in, hoping he could shake Kurt out of the doubt he was wrapped up in. "You're a good cook." Blaine commented, he jumped up on the kitchen counter causing Kurt to chuckle and roll his eyes.

"And you're a child. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sit up there?" Kurt smiled. Blaine could swear that it was a cheeky smile. He liked it.

"No...My mother was never really in the kitchen." Blaine grinned. "My dad was the super chef."

"Really?" Kurt tilted his head. He could never picture his dad in the kitchen cooking something that you didn't need to put in the microwave.

"Yeah, my Mom was more of a socialite, my dad made money so my mom spent it. But she was never like the Real Housewives Of The Orange County or anything." Blaine grinned.

Kurt beamed up at him. "I love that show."

"So do I." Blaine smiled. He wondered when talking to Kurt like this became so easy? This was the first genuine conversation they had where one of them wasn't breaking down, it was simple and comfortable and Blaine hated thinking it, but it felt right. "Back to your food, what are you making? I haven't been to the store this week, I'm surprised you found something in the cupboards that could smell this good."

"It's just pasta." Kurt chuckled. "You had one bag left, so I used it. I hope you don't mind?"

"How can I mind? You're feeding me." Blaine grinned, kicking his legs a little. Unaware just how close Kurt was watching him, he was enjoying seeing his teacher like this; not acting like a teacher, but like a friend. Kurt shrugged and went back to mixing the pasta. Blaine jumped down and walked into the front room flicking the television on, "Kurt! The housewives are on, shall we eat in front of the television?"

Kurt smiled into the saucepan. Blaine didn't want him to leave. Kurt knew he would have to go at some point, he couldn't spend the whole weekend here could he? Kurt dished the food up just as Blaine waltzed back into the room. "Why are you so happy?" Kurt asked, the question slipping from his lips without him even thinking about it. Blaine blinked at him completely puzzled. "Sorry..."

"Because you seem happy." Blaine said softly. "You are happy right?"

Kurt frowned, no one had ever asked him that. It was such a simple question, yet he had no idea how to answer that. "Kurt..." Blaine pressed, chewing his lip nervously.

"I don't know if I'm happy." Kurt answered quietly, honestly. "But I feel okay."

"Well I will take okay." Blaine smiled, he walked over and rubbed his arm softly. "I want you to know what happy is, Kurt." Blaine whispered before pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Why?" Kurt frowned, his arms wrapping around Blaine a little awkwardly. He had only just realised now that he was taller than him, this made him giggle a little.

"Because you deserve it. I hate that you've been through so much. And from what I have googled, if you're calm and at peace with your environment then the voice won't come back as much."

Kurt looked up at him slowly. "You googled it..."

"I just wanted to find a way to help you." Blaine whispered, suddenly scared that he had done the wrong thing. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Maybe Kurt just wanted him to leave it alone.

"Thank you. I always...I always wanted to google it, but I was scared of what I would find." Blaine's heart ached at how sad and scared Kurt sounded.

"We can look at it together if you want to? It's not bad." Blaine assured him but Kurt shook his head. "Okay, when you're ready." Kurt nodded, and Blaine hated that the awkwardness was back. He wanted it gone desperately. "Come on, your amazing pasta is going to go cold. Let's grab some pop and we can go and have a lazy evening in front of the television."

"What about me going home?" Kurt asked, hating himself for asking but he had to know.

"If you're not happy at home, and it's okay with your dad, you can stay here. I have a guest bedroom, you could crash in for the night. If you want? I just... You deserve one weekend with no worries and no voice."

"Thank you." Blaine was lucky he hadn't picked up his food yet, because he had an armful of Kurt. Blaine smiled and rubbed his back softly. "Thank you." Kurt whispered again, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I take that as a yes?" Blaine smiled, his voice soft as he continued to run his hand up and down his back, enjoying the way his body arched forward against him.

"Yes." Kurt smiled, pulling back ever so slightly and looking up at his teacher and new friend. "It's a yes."

"Good, now come on I need to eat." Blaine grabbed both of their plates and walked into the living room, a smiling Kurt followed quickly, an extra bounce in his step.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am sorry about the wait guys. I had a real problem with this chapter. I wrote it out, and sent it to my beta and we both thought it wasn't as good as it could be, so I rewrote the whole thing. My lovely beta worked hard this week. Love her lots :D **

**Chapter 12 **

Blaine lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, his head was spinning as his body was trying to sleep. All he could think about was the young boy in the next room. The young boy who was so damaged, and who needed so much love and attention in his life but wasn't getting it. Blaine knew he couldn't be the one to love him, he couldn't be the one to give him everything that he needed, but he hoped he could give him something. Anything just to make him smile. They had spent the day in front of the television, it was clear to Blaine how lonely Kurt was, every time Kurt made a comment, mostly sarcastic against the characters in the show, he would always look around to Blaine to make sure that it was okay. Blaine would laugh back, it was never a forced laugh, Kurt was naturally funny and it killed Blaine that the young boy didn't even realise. Every time Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted something to eat, or to drink the soft spoken boy would always look up at him surprised, as if it was still a shock to him that someone cared. Blaine also learned that when Kurt had sugary drinks his giggling was almost non-stop, and his sarcastic comments were even more witty and amazing.

Sleep wasn't coming, and Blaine knew he would regret not trying harder, but he couldn't force it anymore. He switched his bedside lamp on and grabbed a book from his bedside table, and started to read, but he even found it hard to concentrate on the words, the lines blurring into one big mass of letters. Blaine rubbed his eyes getting frustrated with his mind, and that's when he heard it. A whimper. A scared, quiet whimper. It was loud in Blaine's ears and had him off the bed without even thinking. He ran towards the spare room, standing in the doorway to make sure Kurt was okay, and his heart broke. Kurt was tossing and turning on his bed, the covers on the floor, his body twisting in the sheet, his head half on the pillow half off. His pale, long arms were fighting at an invisible intruder, and his mouth was screaming for him to stop; the whimpers were getting louder and Blaine couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. He rushed over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and flicking the light on. "Kurt." Blaine breathed quietly, he didn't want to scare him. "Kurt." Blaine said a little louder when Kurt made no attempt to move or wake up. "Kurt!" Blaine was nearly shouting now, his own panic hitting him hard. He had no idea how to get Kurt out of his nightmare.

It took five minutes of shaking, and name calling until Kurt's teary eyes blinked open. "B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered before a sob broke out of his throat. That was all it took for Blaine to rush to his side and wrap his arms around him, rocking him soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Blaine whispered, rubbing his back up and down softly. "I'm here, Kurt. I'm here."

"I don't want to go home." Kurt sobbed, curling around him smaller. Blaine was amazed at how small such a tall boy could make himself.

"Why?" Blaine whispered. From what Kurt had told him, the only problems he and his dad had were his dad pretty much abandoning him. He really hoped he hadn't missed anything that Kurt hadn't said about his dad hurting him.

"Because." Kurt sniffled, his head burying into the crook of Blaine's neck. His nose brushing against Blaine's smooth skin. His hands fisting at the white thin shirt Blaine was wearing for bed. "I don't want to."

"Why? Do you get hurt?" Blaine whispered. Please say no, he thought.

"No." Kurt mumbled. "I don't like it there, I don't want to go back to being on my own. I don't want to go back to being with it in my head telling me that I'm useless. I'm not useless." Kurt sobbed.

"You're not useless." Blaine whispered. "Say it louder Kurt, say it. You're not useless."

"I..." Kurt looked up at him with weak eyes. "I'm not..."

"You're not what?" Blaine pressed when Kurt stopped talking.

"Useless." Kurt whispered sadly.

"You need to say it louder, Kurt. Believe it. You're an amazing boy." Blaine breathed, his hand stroking through Kurt's sweaty hair. "You're sweet and talented, and you've been through so much and you're so strong."

"I'm not strong." Kurt argued. "I'm not..."

"Yes. You are." Blaine interrupted him. "You're an amazing boy. I promise you."

"I..." Kurt whispered.

"You are." Blaine said softly. "What was your dream about?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered. "When I get them, I don't remember them."

"Do you have them a lot?" Blaine asked, his hand still playing with Kurt's hair. Kurt was leaning against his hand, an almost content look in his eyes.

"Yeah, most nights." Kurt answered honestly. "If I'm stressed I get them more."

Blaine held him tighter, he didn't want to think that Kurt spent most nights at home crying and scared on his own. "What do you do when you wake up?"

"I just sit." Kurt mumbled, what else could he do?

"Next time you have them, you can call me." Blaine whispered. "No matter what time, you call me okay?"

"Why?" Kurt frowned.

"Because I don't want you to be alone when you're going through something like this. But I promise you, I will always answer, and I will always try and distract you from it." Blaine smiled.

"I...Thank you." Kurt yawned, leaning back against him. The way he was playing with his hair was so damn comfortable.

"Go back to sleep?" Blaine whispered, stretching back against the bed.

Kurt shook his head almost frantically. He could never go back to sleep after nightmares, the darkness was waiting for him and it would swoop him up and never let him go. "I'm not tired."

"Want me to stay with you? You can sleep then?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, he couldn't believe his teacher was so amazing. Slowly, he nodded his head and Blaine settled back on the bed, tugging Kurt into a lying position and continued to play with his hair, gently lulling Kurt to sleep, and Blaine fell asleep soon after.

"You're going to be okay, Kurt." Blaine said softly, he was parked outside Kurt's house, a nervous Kurt sitting beside him, his nails picking at his fingers. "I mean it."

"I...Kay." Kurt nodded slowly. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Blaine promised, he even crossed his heart which gained him a small smile from Kurt. "I know you don't want to go home, but you know you can come to my house whenever you want after school."

"I can?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course. You can do homework, or you can come to my class, and do work there. And if you want I can help you..." Blaine said softly.

"I'd like that." Kurt nodded.

"And remember, you can call me, whenever you want to." Blaine said, handing Kurt a napkin with his phone number on. "I'll answer, no matter what time it is."

"Thank you." Kurt breathed. "Not just for this weekend, but for...for everything."

"It's okay." Blaine promised. "Now, go on, I'm sure you'll still be able to catch some trashy television before you go to bed."

"Maybe," Kurt smiled. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed a soft, delicate kiss against Blaine's smooth skin. "Thank you." He whispered before pulling away quickly and getting out of the car and walking into his house.

Blaine sighed heavily, he leant against the steering wheel watching Kurt disappear into such a normal looking house. Blaine hadn't expected Kurt to live in such a nice, normal neighbourhood. The young boy had been through so much, he had almost expected Kurt to live in a dark and dingy street, but the house was normal. The lawn was green and there was a nice white picket fence around it. But there was something missing. Blaine could tell just from looking that the house took care of itself, there was no woman's touch to it. The lawn, though green had no fresh flowers, the curtains at the window were washed but shabby looking. There was no maternal love in the house and it showed so much in the men that lived there. Once the door was closed, Blaine drove home, not looking forward to being cooped up in a lonely apartment now that Kurt wouldn't be there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, you are amazing :) Thank you to Shelly for being the best beta ever :D**

**Chapter 13 **

Blaine sat at his desk staring out into the sea of blank faces, most of his students were recovering from what appeared to have been an extremely good weekend, some were staring dully at the texts he had told them to read, and the odd few were actually asleep. Blaine couldn't believe how disconnected his English class was this morning, but he couldn't find it in himself to change it. He knew he should, and at some point he would, but right now his mind was focusing on other things. Like Kurt. Like the fact that he hadn't heard from him last night, and he had yet to see him in school. Blaine thought maybe it was a good thing that Kurt hadn't called him, hadn't he told him to call if he needed him? Maybe Kurt was okay and he didn't need him last night. Maybe Kurt didn't want to talk to him anymore. Blaine shook his head, his thoughts going crazy and trying to get the better of him. Was that what Kurt went through on a daily basis? Only louder and more real? Blaine shook his head slightly, thinking about what Kurt goes through just made his heart hurt.

The bell finally rang and Blaine promised himself that the next class would be more productive. He knew it would be, Kurt would be there. Blaine smirked as the two boys who had fallen asleep were startled awake, he wrote out two pink detention slips and handed them to them on their way out, he didn't care if it was a bitchy move, he was a teacher and he could do that. Their groans were oddly satisfying.

Blaine stood up when everyone was gone, he jumped up and down and did a few star jumps, trying to shake the mood off and hope a productive one slipped into place. "What are you doing?" The familiar purr soothed him instantly, he turned his head, still jumping on the spot to see Kurt inside the class room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I'm jumping." Blaine stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "What are you doing?" Blaine grinned and stopped his frantic movement.

"Watching you jump apparently." Kurt smiled, his lips curling upwards ever so slightly.

"Well I've stopped now." Blaine hummed, he felt like he just needed to say something, even if it probably made no sense.

"You have." Kurt smiled, fiddling with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, tilting his head and watching the younger boy. From what he could see, Kurt didn't look hurt or upset, he looked okay, which was good.

"Yeah, are you?" Kurt's voice was softer now, all delicacy back in place.

"Uhuh." Blaine smiled. "I hope you did your homework."

"I did." Kurt rolled his eyes and went to walk to his seat at the back, only stopping when Blaine told him to sit near the front. "I don't like sitting there." Kurt mumbled standing frozen in place.

"Why?" Blaine frowned.

"Because everyone can see me there." Kurt stated. "I like to sit in the back."

"To hide away?" Blaine whispered.

"So I don't get bothered." Kurt replied. "And...And to hide away." Kurt sighed, there was no point lying about it. He had every right to want to hide away from the world.

"Okay." Blaine said softly, he would never force Kurt to do anything that he didn't want to, even if it was something as simple as sitting in the front of the class – not that it was just a simple thing for Kurt, Blaine could tell it ran much deeper than it being just another chair in the room. "At least sit there for now? We have twenty minutes before class starts, I don't want to shout." Blaine pouted and gestured to the chair again. Kurt stared at the chair as if trying to figure out if it was going to open up and swallow him whole, deeming that it wouldn't, he moved forward slowly and sat down. Even with it just being him and Blaine in the room he still felt as though he was on show. "So, what did you do last night?" Blaine asked, sitting on the chair, he thought maybe sitting higher then Kurt would make him relax, to their invisible audience, it was Blaine who was now on show, not Kurt. That seemed to make the porcelain skinned boy relax more.

"I did some homework, and then I slept." Kurt smiled. "I'm exciting, no?"

"Oh so exciting." Blaine joked back, enjoying the smile that spread across Kurt's face. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did." Kurt nodded. "I take sleeping pills sometimes, not all the time, I don't want to get addicted to them. But most Sunday nights I take one, it makes me believe that my week will be okay if I have a good nights sleep before."

"And how has your week been so far?" Blaine asked, kicking his legs a little.

"It's getting better." Kurt replied back quietly, looking up at Blaine shyly. Blaine felt himself blushing and jumped down from his desk.

"I took the liberty of doing something." Blaine said as he fumbled through some folders on his desk, Kurt noted how disorganised he was and made a silent plan to sort it out for him. How could anyone work in such a mess?

"Oh?" Kurt pressed when Blaine started to mumble to himself as he rooted around for whatever it was he was searching desperately for.

"Aha!" Blaine grinned, pulling out a small blue folder. "I've made you a study journal."

"You did?" Kurt smiled, how had Blaine had time to do this for him?

"Last night, I was thinking and I know I said I would help you with your studies, and I thought this would make it seem more official." Blaine clarified. Kurt nodded, it was a good idea. "It has your time table in, and then your free classes, and free classes we both have at the same time. I've also put for some lunchtimes too."

"I don't want to deprive you of your breaks." Kurt said softly. Blaine was seriously just too nice.

"You won't be, you'll be saving me! Have you seen these teachers here? They're all old and boring." Blaine stage whispered, causing Kurt to laugh again with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, taking the folder and looking through it. It had lists of assignments that were due, and how Blaine could help. Blaine had even asked teachers and looked online for resources for him.

"I'm more than sure." Blaine told him, suddenly nervous that Kurt would tell him he didn't want his help.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, Blaine took that as him accepting his offer. "When did you do this?"

"Last night, I was wired, I had done my marking and I thought I could do this."

"It's amazing, thank you." Kurt grinned, his fingers idly stroking down the spine of the folder. Blaine sucked his lip, watching Kurt's finger move up and down.

"Welcome." Blaine smiled, he hadn't thought Kurt would think so much of it. It was just a planner wasn't it? Blaine could see it in Kurt's eyes that it was something more, this was the first actual step that a teacher had made to help him. Blaine was so proud that he was the teacher to do so.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys, you are all amazing :) **

**More up this week. :D Thanks to Shelly for always being honest and making me a better writer :) **

**Chapter 14 **

Blaine was glad this lesson now was going much better than the one he had just finished. He was moving around the room, reading the texts and asking his class questions about it. Blaine took pride in every student who got the questions he asked right, and he was happy that there was no need to give anyone detention for falling asleep. The only groans he received were when he wrote down their essay assignment on the board. He watched as they scribbled down their homework in their books and as he looked over at Kurt, he watched the younger boy smile when he saw all of Blaine's homework and assignments were written down neatly in his folder. Kurt looked up at Blaine who grinned almost cheekily back at him.

The bell rang and the class filed out hurriedly, a few of the girls waving a little too flirtatiously at Blaine for his liking. Blaine watched as Kurt walked closer. "It says I have a study period with you now." Kurt said softly, Blaine watched him, Kurt always seemed so nervous when he was the first one to talk. He hoped that he could shake it out of him. Kurt was smart, and funny he didn't deserve to be so anxious around people who only wanted to help him.

"I know." Blaine smiled. "I have the next couple of classes free." Blaine added and sat down at his desk, before pulling a chair over so they would be sitting at the desk together. "Come on, sit down." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine patted the chair, he sat down beside him and watched as Blaine rustled around in his messenger bag. "Want some juice?" Blaine grinned as he held out a juice box, putting one on his desk for himself.

"Sure." Kurt giggled, there was something so sweet about Blaine's gesture. Blaine grinned and opened his, drinking from it in what Kurt could only describe as a cute manner.

"So, I thought we could do a little bit of math." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's journal. "I noticed that it's your worst subject."

"Yeah, I don't understand it." Kurt sighed, just the word 'math' made his head ache. "I try, but sometimes I find that Mr Kyle speaks so fast and I just get a little lost." Kurt explained.

"Well, I'm not like a genius but I can help the best I can." Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's arm softly, glad that it was calming him down a little. Kurt nodded, he felt stupid wanting to say thank you, he felt like he had said it so many times to Blaine already and he had known him just over a week. "Have you got your books?" Blaine asked, he didn't know why Kurt was staring at him like that, there was something in his eye. Something that he couldn't quite read. Kurt nodded and handed over the text book, surprised when Blaine turned straight away to the right chapter and grabbed some sheets. "I asked your teacher." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, you... Thanks." Kurt nodded, sucking on his lip.

Kurt found himself understanding his dreaded subject more as Blaine explained it. He used simple language and didn't mock him when he got something wrong, something Mr Kyle did far too often. Kurt actually found himself enjoying it. He didn't know if he was enjoying it so much because of the subject or because of the encouraging smiles Blaine kept on giving him. "Think you've had enough of math for the day." Blaine said, he was surprised at how quick Kurt had gone through the two sheets of work. From the feedback Mr. Kyle had given him, Blaine wondered if Kurt's difficulties in the lesson were mostly due to Mr. Kyle's teaching methods.

"I think so too." Kurt smiled, his head was starting to hurt and he knew Blaine didn't miss the way he rubbed his temples.

"Drink your juice." Blaine told him. Kurt did as Blaine said, and Blaine watched him hoping it would make him feel better. Kurt wished it did. "Is it the voice?" Blaine asked a little concerned.

"No," Kurt breathed. "I get headaches sometimes, that's all."

Blaine nodded, a part of him was relieved that Kurt wasn't hearing the voice, but he wished he didn't have a headache. Blaine reached into his bag and grabbed some aspirin, Kurt took two gratefully. "Thanks," Kurt said after he swallowed them down with his juice.

"How about you go for a little walk, you have Math next, so you can go and show Mr Kyle that you've done an amazing job on your assignment." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Kurt smiled and started to pack away his things slowly, he didn't really want to go yet, spending time with Blaine was easy and made him feel better about himself.

"And then I shall see you this afternoon for another study session." Blaine said, he didn't want Kurt to feel pressured, but from what he had researched, for boys like Kurt, he needed a good routine with people who cared. That was all he was trying to do.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, he put his bag over his shoulder and walked out, giving Blaine a second glance as he left the room.

Kurt walked around the courtyard slowly, his head aching even more as the air hit him. After spending the weekend with Blaine, Kurt had imagined what his life would be without the drama, without the hurt and without the pain, if everyday could be like his weekend with Blaine, then nothing else would matter. Kurt wondered around the school aimlessly, the walk clearing his head but the only thing he could think about was Blaine, he knew it was dangerous to fall for a teacher, it would only end in heartache, but what else was new? Kurt made his way to math ten minutes later, he felt proud as he placed the homework on the table, he knew he would get a decent grade and he knew he wouldn't have done it without Blaine. He was excited about seeing how good it was, wanting to make Blaine proud of him, something that he used to want his dad to feel about him, but now the only person's thoughts that concerned him were Blaine's.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to Shelly, I hope you feel better soon and I love you lots :D**

**P.S... Don't hate me :D**

**Chapter 15 **

Kurt hummed as he walked. He'd never thought it was possible to feel happy like he was now. Nothing had changed, not really. Only now, after spending years on his own, he finally had someone to talk to. Someone who wanted to listen to him, someone who smiled when he told silly jokes, and someone who made him laugh. Kurt didn't care that Blaine was his teacher, he didn't care that just thinking about his name made Kurt's stomach twist in a knot that he didn't know if he liked or not. Kurt had never fallen for anyone before, who was there for him to fall for? Kurt knew he was gay, had known since forever, he also knew that there were no out gay kids in the area, which made any chance of a teenage love story for him near impossible. Kurt thought briefly that he liked one of the jocks, a tall naïve boy who hadn't bullied Kurt as much as anyone else, Kurt took his kindness for love and spent far too much time day dreaming about Finn, only to force himself into the blunt reality that nothing could ever happen. Was what he was feeling now for Blaine just another pointless crush, because deep down Kurt knew that nothing could happen between them?

"_He wont ever like you like that, Kurt. No one will." _Kurt sighed. As much as he tried, the voice was still there. Not as much, Kurt found that when he was around Blaine the voice was quiet, he could still feel it there in his head, a constant ache, but quiet. Kurt liked when it was quiet. _"Who would want you Kurt? You're fat. Ugly. Crazy. Blaine's just putting up with you. He feels sorry for you." _Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, he hated listening to the voice. It ruined everything. Blaine told him to ignore it, whatever it said none of it was true, but Kurt knew Blaine was wrong. The voice was right, it had to be.

"_Where is he now then Kurt? If he wanted to be with you so bad, if he liked you the way you liked him. Don't you think he would be with you, you could be cuddling watching your crap on TV, you could be doing homework. Don't you think if he loved you, he would want to spend time with you. But he cancelled didn't he!" _Kurt had let the voice in now. He knew there was no stopping it as it screamed inside of his head.

"He said he was busy," Kurt mumbled, wrapping his jacket around himself. Kurt had gotten bored at home, truth was he hadn't spent that much time there in the month he and Blaine had gotten close. If they weren't at school then they were at Blaine's house. It was comfortable, it was a routine and when Blaine had said he couldn't make it tonight, Kurt felt as though his world had fallen around him. Without spending time with Blaine what was he supposed to do?

"_Busy with other people. He's grown bored of you. You were just his little pet project!"_

"You're wrong!" Kurt said loudly, gaining a few strange looks from people passing by; nothing he wasn't used to from school. Kurt walked slowly around the streets, the voice screaming in his head that he wasn't good for anything, that everyone would leave him, that Blaine would leave him. Kurt just kept walking, he had no idea where he was going, his whole body hurt , just like it always did when he was stressed.

"_No one loves you, you're going to be all on your own. Just you and me," _The voice laughed, a cold horrible laugh that made Kurt's stomach twist, this time he knew it wasn't a good twist. He walked faster, hoping it could push the voice away, it only ended with him getting lost. After what felt like hours of walking, Kurt finally stopped. Kurt hadn't been to this area before, it was where the bars and clubs were, not that there were many in Lima, but Kurt had never had a reason to go. The area was busy, laughing people were walking around with no cares in the world, pushing into him, knocking him down, some mumbled a few drunken apologies, others just walked away.

"_You're weak, people just push past you. You're nothing, Kurt. Nothing!" _Kurt pulled his hands from his pocket and covered his ears, it was so loud in his head, everything hurt. Kurt backed himself into the wall, the cold bricks hitting his back hard, the slight pain knocking the voice down just a little. He slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest and gripped his head tightly. He just wanted something to take the pain away. Anything.

"Hey, Blaine, you want to come back to mine?" Blaine. At hearing his name Kurt looked up towards 'Scandals'. over the bad music coming from the club, Kurt heard him. That soft, sweet laugh.

"Sure," Blaine smiled, the man he was with grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him down the street. Kurt watched them go, his heart aching at the thought of Blaine going home with someone.

"_I told you!" _The voice was manic now. Laughing so loudly. _"I told you he doesn't want you anymore. I told you, he was bored of you. He wants a real man Kurt. Not an ugly little boy."_

"No...You're wrong." Kurt sobbed.

"_You know that I'm not!" _The voice screamed.

Kurt shook his head, he needed the voice to stop, he couldn't take it anymore. Without Blaine he was truly alone. No one else cared about him. No one wanted him. Blaine was gone. Blaine had someone else. Kurt stood up shakily, he would go home, go to sleep, pray that this was just a nightmare. He walked forward, he didn't care to look where he was going, everything hurt too much. He walked into the road, the only thought going through his mind as the car got nearer was maybe it would take the voice away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updates guys. I've been really busy lately and just preoccupied with life (and reading fanfiction) I've got the next chapter pretty much done so shall be up sooner than later ;)**

**Thank you to my amazing Shelly for betaing my story :D**

**Chapter 16 **

Blaine laughs as he sits down, he had kind of forgotten what it felt like to relax with friends. He had been so busy with friends... With Kurt, to have much of a social life. Not that he regretted anything. Kurt was an amazing boy, his confidence was growing and his smile was beautiful, Blaine only wished he would smile more. He had felt bad about cancelling on Kurt, he enjoyed spending time with him after school and he knew Kurt liked it as well. As Blaine had accepted the invitation for drinks from an old friend from school he felt a little like he has betraying Kurt in some way, and he knew that was why he had to say yes. It had been a nice evening, he hadn't seen Sebastian in a long time, they flirted but nothing would come from that; neither wanted to ruin their friendship. So when Blaine said yes to going back to his place, he knew the only thing they would be doing is watching a bad film and having a few drinks. It was a Friday and Blaine just wanted to let his hair down.

"I can't believe you're a teacher." Sebastian giggled as he laid back on the sofa beside Blaine.

"I can't believe you made it to Broadway." Blaine grinned back, receiving a poke in the leg.

"I mean!" Sebastian said loudly, pointing his finger up as though that was going to make his point more serious. "I thought you'd be like a music teacher because of your amazing voice... But English... You hated English!"

Blaine blushed, he had wanted to teach music, but he realised music wasn't something you taught, it was something in your heart. He wanted to do glee club, but from what he had gathered Will wasn't budging from that spot. He was about to tell Sebastian that when he felt a buzzing on his leg.

Pulling his phone out Blaine frowned when he saw Kurt's name on the screen. It was past midnight. Blaine knew from the twisted feeling in his stomach that something was wrong.

"Kurt..." Blaine answered quickly.

"Sir, I am doctor Jones, I'm sorry to say that Kurt was in an accident and he's at Saint Mary's hospital."

"What happened?" Blaine sat up straight away, he felt as though he was sinking, drowning. He couldn't breathe.

"He was hit by a car, he's in and out of consciousness and he keeps asking for you."

"Okay...I... I'm on my way." Blaine nodded, standing up and looking around. He hung up the phone and looked at Sebastian who was standing up too.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing Blaine's back hoping it might calm him down.

"Kurt... He... He's had an accident. I need...hospital. I need..."

"You need to breathe." Sebastian pulled him into a hug, his arms holding him together.

"I...I'm okay." Blaine nodded, he pulled away slowly and made his way to the door mumbling to himself. Before Sebastian could even follow, Blaine was gone.

-x-

"I'm Blaine Anderson... I'm here to see Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, leaning over the reception at the hospital, his hands were in his pockets in hope that he could hide them from shaking.

"Mr. Anderson, I'll take you to him." A doctor came up behind him and gestured for him to follow. "He's stable right now, but he keeps falling asleep. He knocked his head quite badly, but we've done some scans and there's no bleeding in his brain, his right arm is broken."

"Okay." Blaine whispered, his hands shaking more in his pocket. "I...I don't understand, what was he...when did this happen?"

"He was brought in by an ambulance just over an hour ago," The doctor explained. "He hasn't been talking to us about what happened, there was a witness on the scene and they said he walked straight in front of the car."

"On purpose?" Blaine stopped walking, bile was rising in his throat. Kurt wouldn't do that.

"We're not sure, as I said, he hasn't said anything to us." The doctor pushed open the door to the wards and waited for Blaine to follow. "We've been trying to call his dad, but there's no answer."

"I'll try again," Blaine said as he walked forward. His head was spinning out of control, how could Kurt do this to himself?

"He'll be staying in for a few days. Also, I've asked that we get a psychiatrist to see him." Blaine frowned but nodded, if Kurt had walked in front of a car on purpose, then Kurt needed help. "I've noticed he has a few traits..."

"He's been talking to the voice?" Blaine said sadly. Kurt had gotten so much better recently, the voice had been there but Kurt had been ignoring it. Kurt was...he was better.

"You know about this?" The doctor crossed his arms and Blaine gulped, he felt like a child about to get scorned. "What have you been doing to help him?"

"We've been talking, he's...he was getting better. He was ignoring it, and he was happy..."

"He's talking to it constantly now." The doctor said grimly. "I'm going to refer him to a psychiatrist, get him help. If he walked into the road because of the voice then he needs a lot of help, if the voice is controlling him, it could make him lash out and hurt other people."

"No. Kurt would never hurt anyone!" Blaine said strongly. Kurt was too innocent, too nice, he wouldn't.

"In many cases if it gets too strong, there's no telling what could happen." The doctor said softly, "Now, I'm sure he is sat waiting for you, maybe you could calm him down a little."

"I'll do my best." Blaine nodded, the doctor pointed him towards Kurt's ward and Blaine took a deep breath before walking over to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Quick updates, I'm awesome right? I would love to hear some more of your thoughts about this story. Please review! **

**Thanks Shelly for being not only an inspiration but my muse :)**

**Chapter 17 **

Blaine didn't know who the boy in front of him was; his pale face blending into the crisp white bed sheets, his normally perfectly groomed hair a mess on his head, his lips red and swollen talking non stop. Blaine couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, he had no idea how to handle this. Kurt was a mess.

At hearing his name Kurt looked up so fast Blaine was sure that he must have hurt his neck or something. "You came. I said that you would come!" Kurt went to move, he wanted to rush out of bed and hold onto Blaine as much as he could before he left him again. Maybe if he held onto him tight enough he wouldn't leave him!

"Hey stay there, you're in pain." Blaine said as he rushed to Kurt's side.

"I'll be okay." Kurt said quietly, but he couldn't be sure, he was certain that everywhere hurt.

"I know you will." Blaine said softly, he pulled the chair closer to bed. He had to sit down, he was feeling lightheaded. Looking at Kurt like this made him feel sick.

"I will." Kurt said louder, he wasn't looking at Blaine which told the older man that he wasn't talking to him.

"Ignore it, Kurt." Blaine said gently. He reached out and took Kurt's good hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and making Kurt look at him.

"I'm trying." Kurt looked at Blaine desperately, his blue eyes were sad and broken and tears were falling down his cheeks fast. All Blaine wanted to do was stop them, but he had no idea how. Inside he was blaming himself. If he hasn't cancelled on Kurt, Kurt would be at home safe!

"I know." Blaine soothed. "I know."

The two sat in silence. Blaine wanted so desperately to ask what had happened but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to hear Kurt tell him that it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said after a while.

"What are you sorry for?" Blaine frowned. Kurt had done nothing wrong.

"I... I ruined your date." Kurt whispered, his face not hiding how much pain he was in.

"What date?" Blaine looked confused. He hadn't told Kurt that he was cancelling because he was on a date. It wasn't a date anyway!

"You and the man." Kurt whispered, his good hand now picking at the itchy sheets. "You were going to his place."

"Kurt..." Blaine frowned, how did Kurt know?

"I wasn't following you!" Kurt said quickly, loudly, it made Blaine wonder what his head was telling him.

"I know." Blaine nodded. "How... How did you know though?"

"I was walking. I didn't like being home on my own. And I ended up there. I was sitting against the wall and I heard you laughing and I saw..."

"You saw me with Sebastian." Blaine pressed when Kurt stopped talking.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kurt said so quietly Blaine was surprised he actually heard him.

"No." Blaine laughed lightly. The idea of Sebastian being his boyfriend was hilarious to him. "He's an old friend from school."

"Oh." Blaine knew he hadn't imagined the way Kurt's face seemed to light up at that.

"I went to walk home, it was so loud. I didn't see the car." Kurt whispered, tears slipping down his face.

"Kurt, are you sure you didn't see the car?" Blaine was terrified of the answer.

Kurt sucked his lip looking down. "I...I don't know. I remember just wanting the voice to stop." Blaine let his own tears fall. How could he have let Kurt get this bad! He had never seemed suicidal before, depressed, angry yes, but never once did Kurt show that he would hurt himself. Especially lately when he had seemed so happy. "I don't want to die." Kurt said when he realised how Blaine was looking at him. Kurt's whole body changed, if they thought he wanted to kill himself they might leave him here to rot. Kurt didn't want that. Kurt wanted to go home. He wanted to spend time with Blaine. He wanted to finish school. "I don't want to die."

"I know." Blaine leaned closer and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back softly. "I know you don't want to die."

"I don't want to stay here," Kurt sobbed. "I want to go home."

"I know, I know, but you need to stay for a while, okay?" Blaine whispered, remembering what the doctor had told him. "I'll come visit you every day though."

"No. I want to go home." Kurt said again, his voice growing weak as he sagged against Blaine. It was as though he was able to finally rest now that Blaine was here.

"I know." Blaine hummed, his hand running slowly through Kurt's hair.

Blaine watched with teary eyes as Kurt fell asleep against him, his body was trembling, his skin pale and clammy. Blaine hated seeing him like this. He wanted the young, vibrant boy who was just starting to come out of his shell. Not knowing whether to move or not, Blaine sat back a little and closed his eyes against the headboard of the uncomfortable hospital bed. Blaine hadn't realised he had fallen asleep, until he opened his eyes and saw that Kurt's father was watching him, an unreadable look on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I've had it written for ages I just haven't got the time to actually post it. I've started studying again so I'm trying real hard to balance my life out again. **

**Thanks to Shelly for being my amazing beta friend :D**

Chapter 18

Blaine pulled away from Kurt the instant he saw those eyes on him. There was no mistaking the man for Kurt's father, even though the physical resemblance wasn't very striking, he had the Kurt Hummel glare going on. As Blaine pulled away, he felt Kurt tremble against him and he prayed that he wouldn't wake up just yet. He didn't know how Kurt would handle his dad being there. Hell, he didn't know how he was going to handle Kurt's dad being there.

"Who are you?" Burt asked, his voice blank of any emotion, though Blaine thought maybe his eyes were a little red.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt's English teacher." Blaine held out his hand, he was a little scared that Burt would take it and break it, but the older man shook it firmly and nodded grimly. "Kurt was awake a little while ago,"

"How...The doctors said he has to stay for a bit." Burt took off his baseball hat and ran a hand over his bald head, before placing the hat back on. Blaine watched him do it a few times, noticing that every time he did it he looked over at Kurt as if he was waiting for his son to say something to him. Kurt never did.

"Yeah, Kurt isn't too thrilled about that." Blaine said gently.

"His mom died in a hospital." Burt muttered looking down.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"He's scared of them. When he had to come here last year, he freaked out more than I thought he would. People thought I didn't care about him because I pulled him out before they gave him a chance to get better. But I could see it in his eyes. Him being here, it was hurting him."

Blaine nodded silently, he knew Burt was talking about when Kurt had passed out at school, he had read some of the reports that said he had been checked into the hospital but had been taken out almost straight away against the doctor's wishes.

"Are you who he's been with recently?" Burt's question made Blaine jump, what could he say to that? Blaine knew that they had been spending time together doing things that weren't really appropriate for a student and teacher to be doing; the endless nights of watching reality television shows, the lunches and the dinner. But it was all innocent, except for the way Kurt had looked at him today when he realised it hadn't been a date Blaine and Sebastian had been on.

"I've been helping him with his work." Blaine answered, it was the truth. Kurt's grades had improved since he had started to tutor him.

"He's been going out a lot more, I thought maybe he was with you." Burt did the move with the hat again and Blaine felt so sorry for him. He could tell the older man thought he was losing his son. Blaine wanted to know desperately what had happened between them. How had it all gone so bad between them.

"He comes to my house some nights." Blaine whispered.

Burt froze and looked up at him, he nodded again and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Blaine wandered if he is getting ready to beat the crap out of him. His mind sarcastically told him that he was in the right place for it. "Has he told you about the voices?"

"Yes." Blaine whispered, a little relieved that Burt hadn't hurt him. "He was getting better. He was... he was happier."

"I heard him singing yesterday." Burt whispered and that was all it took for the older man to wipe his eyes roughly as tears started to fall.

"I didn't know he sang." Blaine said softly. He turned and looked at Kurt who was still fast asleep. He could picture him singing now, his eyes alight with passion, he wished he knew what he sounded like. He had a feeling it could only be a beautiful sound to come out of his mouth.

"He used to sing all the time with his mom, he used to want to be on Broadway." Burt smiled, the tears were still falling and he didn't bother to wipe them away now. "When Elizabeth died, he stopped singing, the light was gone. I...He looks so much like her. I miss her every day. I...I've been an awful dad."

Blaine sucked his lip. Kurt had said that Burt had been, but he didn't want to take sides. He owed it to Kurt to support him, but he couldn't let Burt beat himself up about this. "I'll bet that's not true..."

"I couldn't even look at him. I was so caught up in my own grief that I just...forgot that Kurt was dealing with it too. That it was worse for him because he was just a kid and I was the adult and I should have pulled my crap together."

"You had lost your wife, you did the best you could." Blaine said gently.

"I should have been there." Burt sighed. Blaine knew that he was right, he should have been there more for his son but they couldn't change the past now.

"You can't turn back and change it now, but you can be there for him now. He's going to need you, more than ever, he's going to need you now."

Burt nodded slowly and looked up towards Blaine. "I...I trust that there's no...funny...funny business between you two."

Blaine couldn't help the laugh that left his mouth, he was shocked at the sound but he had been walking on egg shells the whole conversation, scared that Burt would pounce on him, for him to say it like that showed that he wasn't feeling anger towards him, not yet at least. "No, I'm just trying to be there for him. I feel like I've let him down."

"Well like you said, we can only go from here." Burt whispered, and it was that comment that told Blaine, Kurt was going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I love you all :D And yay to my new readers :) **

**So, a huge thank you to Shelly who had a tough job beta-ing this chapter. A sleepy Jen writing is bad lol :D**

**Chapter 19 **

Kurt woke up slowly, his head hurting and not really sure what happened. It came back to him like an old movie playing in his head; walking around, crying, Blaine and the man, the car, the pain. Kurt squeezed his eyes as the pain made itself known again.

"Kurt?" Kurt frowned. That's wasn't Blaine. Why wasn't it Blaine?

Kurt moved his eyes around the room slowly, he squinted slightly because of the light and then closed his eyes again when they landed on his father. His father who had been crying. His father who looked a lost as Kurt felt.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" He asked, his normally rough voice had a soft tone to it that made Kurt feel uneasy.

"I'm sore." Kurt answered truthfully.

"The doctor said she's going to send someone to set your arm once you're awake." Burt said gently. Kurt just nodded. For a few minutes Burt just stared at Kurt, and Kurt did his best to just stare back but he found it hard to focus. "What... What were you doing out so late?" Burt finally asked.

"I always go out." Kurt snapped a little irritated. "You've just never noticed before."

Burt looked down. He had no answer for that. Kurt looked down too, he almost felt guilty. Almost. "The doctor wants you to see someone."

"Like who?" Kurt frowned.

"A psychiatrist." Burt said cautiously, not sure how his son would take that.

"I'm not crazy." Kurt said loudly, his dad jumped and Kurt thought he saw a head of curly hair outside jump too and he smiled. Blaine was still here.

"No one is saying you're crazy." Burt said softly, "they just said you were talking to someone..."

"I tried to stop talking back but it got too loud." Kurt muttered. Burt frowned, he hadn't expected Kurt to be honest about it.

"Well that's what they want to help with." Burt replied. Kurt just shrugged slowly, his head was hurting and he was done talking to his dad now.

Burt sighed, he could tell this was the end of the conversation. He looked out of the window aimlessly, aware that his son was doing the same thing. "Your teacher is nice." Burt said after a while when the need for talking became too much for him. When had he let his relationship with Kurt slide so much?

"Yeah." Kurt shrugged again. Blaine was more than nice.

"I'm glad you have him in your life." Burt whispered.

"Me too. I need a good supportive role model in my life." Kurt said as he shot his father a heated look. Burt didn't reply, deep down he knew he deserved that. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Oh okay." Burt stood up awkwardly, he knew his son was dismissing him but not wanting him to leave. Kurt turned away from him, winced slightly and forced his eyes to shut. Burt sighed quietly and walked out of the room.

"How is he?" Blaine asked once Burt closed the door.

"He's... He's tired. Wanted to sleep." Burt sighed. "He hates me. He wouldn't even look at me."

"He doesn't hate you." Blaine said gently, though he wasn't sure if it was true or not. "It's going to take time."

"I know." Burt sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to go and get some of his things from home. Maybe it will help him smile or something."

"I'm sure it will." Blaine nodded. Burt remained silent as he walked away. Blaine watched and then looked at the closed door. Through the window he could see Kurt watching him. Blaine silently asked if he could come in and when Kurt gives him a slight nod so he pushed the door open slowly.

"I thought you would have gone by now." Kurt whispered as he picked at his sheets.

"No, I needed to make sure you were okay." Blaine sat on the corner of the bed, Kurt looked up at him slowly. "Your dad has gone to get you some things."

"I'm not going home?" Kurt whispered.

"Not yet. You have to get your arm plastered and the doctors want to keep you for some more observations."

"Oh." Kurt pulled his knees to his chest, wincing as his chest tightened.

"Just think of it a a mini-break." Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"But what about school?" Kurt frowned, what about spending time with you? Was what Kurt had wanted to say.

"I'll help you catch up on anything you miss." Blaine assured him. Kurt just nodded, it didn't sound like Blaine didn't want to spend time with him anymore now that he was officially crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked once Kurt got quiet.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "My thoughts feel fuzzy."

"Is it the voice?" Blaine asked.

"No. I don't hear it now. I think the pain medication is strong," Kurt sighed and leaned back against the bed. Blaine nodded slowly watching him.

"When you see the psychiatrist will you promise me something Kurt?"

"Depends on what." Kurt frowned, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Will you be honest with them? Like you are with me?" Blaine said softly. "They can help you Kurt. But only if you tell them everything."

"I'm scared." Kurt admitted. "If I'm honest they might lock me away."

"Hey, no one is going to lock you away." Blaine assured him. "Do you know when they're going to see you?" Kurt shook his head. "Well how about after you speak to them we can talk about it, maybe over a hot chocolate and a cookie. I know you like our hot chocolate talks."

"I'm not a child." Kurt said, rolling his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't say you were, but you know I like a good cookie." Blaine grinned, Kurt laughed unable to hold it in any longer. Blaine watched him laughing, Kurt always looked younger than he was when he laughed. He looked more carefree, happy. "So, what do you say?"

"I'll tell them the truth." Kurt nodded slowly. "I'm tired of being crazy."

"Okay, so here's another promise." Blaine said sitting beside Kurt instead of opposite him. Their shoulders brushed against each other and Kurt looked up at him slowly. "You're not going to call yourself crazy anymore. Do you understand me? You're not crazy."

"I feel crazy." Kurt sighed, as he gave in to what his body wanted and sagged against Blaine. Everything felt as though it was going to get better when Blaine wrapped his arms around him, careful of his injuries but making Kurt feel bubble wrapped and safe. "I want to be able to walk down the hallways at school and not have people look at me like I'm about to freak out."

"Kurt...Don't pay attention to how they look at you. You are special." Blaine said strongly, Kurt needed to hear these words. "You are unique and whether you hear voices or you don't, you're always going to get looks at school because you are an amazing young man and everyone else knows that they're stuck there. They're not going anywhere fast, but you are. You've got dreams and goals and you're going to achieve them. They're jealous."

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before." Kurt said quietly. "Not even my dad."

"He's scared." Blaine whispered. "He thinks he's lost you."

"He doesn't care about me." Kurt mumbled.

"Yes, he does." Blaine assured him. "Believe me, he really does. He knows he's messed up, but he wants to make things right."

"What if I don't want him to?" Kurt asked, his eyes looked so lost and Blaine knew that he didn't mean those words. He needed his dad, he wanted him.

"I know you do." Blaine said softly. "Promise me you'll try with him."

"You're asking a lot of me today." Kurt said, idly picking at Blaine's sleeve.

"Well you've got to earn that hot chocolate and cookie." Blaine joked, glad to see that it made Kurt smile. "The nurse is coming in to do your arm, do you want me to stay?"

"Please." Kurt whispered. "I don't want to be alone." Blaine nodded, if Kurt didn't want to be alone then he knew he would never leave him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Your thoughts are like sugar to me :D**

**Thank you to Shelly for being a wonderful beta and friend x **

**Chapter 20 **

Kurt doesn't like his arm in plaster. It's heavy and itchy and it makes him feel weak. Everyone will be able to see it and they will all know he's hurt. Blaine tries to cheer him up and draws smiley faces along it. It works for a little while but then he becomes used to the smiley faces on his cast and its just a decorated cast. Still a sign of how weak he is.

"You're seeing the doctor today, to talk." Blaine said breaking Kurt out of his thoughts. He's sitting cross legged on the hospital bed opposite Kurt who is sitting the same, his arm cradled awkwardly in his lap.

"Okay." Kurt sighed. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. He could feel the pain medication wearing off and he was scared the voice would come back.

"Don't forget our promise." Blaine smiled. "I asked the nurse if I could take you to the small cafe downstairs. She said as long as I don't smuggle you out of here."

"I wish you would." Kurt whispered tearily. "I don't like it here."

"I know." Blaine replied softly. "Your dad told me." Kurt shrugged and looked down. Last time his dad had pulled him out straight away, he was stuck here now. Did that mean his dad didn't care anymore? "Your dad is at the garage now. He's filling the deputy manager in stuff and then he's coming back. He said he's not going back until you're better."

Kurts eyes widened and he looked up at Blaine. "Really?"

"Really. He really wants to make things right. And remember you're going to try too." Kurt nodded silently thinking about his dad being around more. How there was so much he wanted to talk to him about. He smiled thinking he would finally have the chance to. "And I'm going to be here when I can!"

"You are?" Kurt whispered. Looking at Blaine now he realised he hadn't been home yet. He was still in his fancy jeans and polo shirt. "Are you wearing a bow tie?" Kurt giggled, only just noticing it.

"Yes." Blaine grinned. "Do you like?"

"Normally no. But it looks good on you." Kurt blushed when he realised what he had said and looked down, missing the way Blaine blushed too.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. "And of course I'm going to be around."

"Why?" Kurt whispered, picking at his cast.

"Because I care about you." Blaine breathed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled shyly, it wasn't the first time Blaine had said something like that to him, but it made Kurt blush anyway. "I care about you too, you know." Kurt whispered quietly, he didn't feel like he had to say it; he already knew that Blaine knew how much he cared about him. How could he not? But he wanted to have the words out there. Blaine smiled, his eyes lighting up and he rubbed Kurt's arm softly.

The door to Kurt's hospital room opened and Blaine pulled his arm away quickly as though he had been caught doing something wrong. At the door was Kurt's nurse, she had a kind smile and was watching them both fondly. "I'm here to take you to see Dr. Phillips."

"Okay." Kurt whispered, he looked up at Blaine.

"It's okay, remember, you're going to be okay." Blaine assured him, not caring if the nurse saw him touch Kurt's arm, he gently rubbed his hand against Kurt's soft skin. "I'll take you for a cookie after remember."

Kurt nodded, he had never wanted a cookie as much as he did now. The nurse pulled a wheelchair from the closet in the room and Kurt shook his head. "I want to walk," He insisted. "I can manage."

"You're sure?" The nurse asked. "I know how much pain you're in..."

"The medication is helping. I don't...I'll be okay." Kurt nodded. Blaine jumped around to his side of the bed and helped him out. Kurt smiled at him gratefully and Blaine let go watching as Kurt hobbled with the nurse. Blaine sighed, feeling restless and lonely once Kurt was gone.

Kurt was beyond frustrated. He had been talking to Dr. Phillips for an hour and all the doctor had done was gruntas Kurt spoke. Kurt hated speaking to strangers, but more than that he hated breaking promises. So Kurt spoke. He told Dr. Phillips about the loneliness, about how the voice scared him, how the voice made him feel. It was weird, once he stopped talking his body felt lighter. A weight had been lifted and he could breathe again.

"I'm going to see you regularly." Dr. Phillips said once he had finished writing in his notebook. Kurt wanted to know what he had written.

"How regularly?" Kurt frowned. Dr. Phillips had a habit of leaving sentences in the air. Kurt wandered if he knew that, and if his other patients felt as frustrated by it as he did.

"Once every couple of days whilst you're here. Then when you are released once a week." He explained.

"Kay." Kurt sighed. They obviously had a lot to deal with.

"Because you're crazy!" Kurt groaned as the voice crept back.

"Can you hear it now?" Dr. Phillips asked, picking up on Kurt's mood change. Kurt nodded grimly. "What is it saying?"

"That I'm crazy." Kurt whispered, he felt weak admitting it.

"Well I can tell you now that you are not crazy." Dr. Phillips said, and it was the first comment he made that Kurt had actually liked. "From what I can see now, your mind has split as a way of protecting you. It started when you were younger once your Mom passed away, you were lonely and young and your mind made an imaginary friend, as you got older and you became more isolated, your mind continued to protect you, only your emotions and the turmoil you were going through got it twisted, and that's why the voice is like this. It's telling you your fears because that's what you're constantly thinking."

"How can I get it to stop?" Kurt asked quietly, that was what he was desperate for. To be normal.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's not going to be as easy as turning off a switch. You're going to have to work hard, you're going to have to believe that things are getting better for you. It might mean that you have to take medication to help keep the voice at bay. What do you think?"

"If it means it will stop." Kurt nodded. "I...The medication the doctors gave me for the pain made the voice go away. I liked it. But it made my thoughts a little hazy."

"Pain medication would do that." Dr. Phillips said softly. "The medication you would be on would be different. But we'll talk more about that if we get to it, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded, feeling better than he did when first started talking to him.

"We're done for the day now, I'll come and talk to you soon."

"Okay. Thank you." Kurt smiled and stood up, he left the office and grinned when he saw Blaine waiting for him.

"Hey!" Blaine smiled and jumped up to help him, though he was glad to see that Kurt didn't need that much help. He really was getting better.

"Hey." Kurt smiled back. Smiling was easy to do around Blaine.

"How was it?" Blaine asked, walking towards the elevator, his body close to Kurt in case he needed him. That was what he was telling himself anyway, it had nothing to do with the fact that he felt good being close to him.

"I kept my promise." Kurt said looking up at Blaine, grinning when he saw Blaine beaming at him. "I told him everything."

"Everything?" Blaine smiled rubbing his back. "Thank you." Kurt nodded, leaning against him as his body began to feel tired. Walking to Dr. Phillips' office had been the most physical his body had been since he was in the hospital. He hadn't expected his body to feel this exhausted already. "Let's grab the hot chocolate and cookie and go and sit in the room, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Kurt nodded, it really did sound good.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Blaine couldn't describe how proud he was of Kurt. Thinking of the timid young boy he had met only a few months ago to the brave young man that had just left the hospital and was now back home safe where he belonged. Kurt had had to spend almost two weeks in the hospital, his bruised ribs had been more severe than the doctors had originally thought. Kurt hated the bed rest but he always had his dad or Blaine there to keep him company. Blaine liked Burt. He was a kind man who loved his son unconditonally, and he was determined to make things right with him. Kurt had been a little nervous at the two men talking at first. He knew the only thing they had in common was him, and he hated being the centre of attention.

"I got you more work." Blaine grinned as he walked into the Hummel's kitchen. It was weird how natural it felt. Burt had let him in with a smile, and offered him a coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to bring flowers when you visit a sick person?" Kurt laughed looking at Blaine who was taking a seat beside him at the table, Kurt's work folder in his hand.

"Well, i think i got you something better than flowers." Blaine grinned pushing the folder forward, a look in his eyes that Kurt couldn't quite place.

"I'm sure the work I missed is going to smell just as sweet as roses would." Kurt said sarcastically as he opened the folder, he gasped when he saw what Blaine had brought for him. "Greys Anatomy series five!" He squealed, holding up the DVD's and reading the back. "You..."

"I know how upset you were about not being able to get it the day they came out." Blaine smiled, he liked the way Kurt's face lit up as he stared at the DVD's.

"How much do i owe you?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Blaine smiled, shaking his head.

"But..." Kurt frowned.

"It's a get well present. And a 'I'm proud of you' present." Blaine smiled.

"You are?" Kurt whispered.

"So proud. Now, how about we do an hour and a half of work and then we watch an episode?"

"You want to stay and watch it with me?" Kurt grinned.

"Only if you don't mind." Blaine replied, and Kurt thought he looked a little sheepish, like Kurt would reject him and say no.

"I don't mind." Kurt smiled. "I just...You've visited me every day at the hospital. You stayed for ages, don't you have better things to do?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Nope." Blaine shrugged simply. He turned his head to see if Burt was in the next room, when he saw that he wasn't he continued to talk. "I like spending time with you. I don't know what it is...I know people will think it's wrong. You're my student, and...all of that. But you make me feel like I have some form of purpose. I can help you with your work and you help me be a better person."

Kurt gasped looking at Blaine. He didn't know where that had come from, but the words meant so much to him. "I don't care what people say." Kurt said softly. "I don't think my dad does either, or you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, he kinda scares me." Blaine chuckled.

"Don't worry his shotgun is locked up." Kurt smiled, tilting his head and watching Blaine. Blaine gasped and Kurt chuckled. "I'm not joking."

"I believe you." Blaine laughed.

"Can we stop now?" Kurt asked after half an hour of studying. "My pain medication is wearing off and my thoughts are going hazy again."

"Of course." Blaine said softly. "Have you been cutting down like the doctors said?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded rubbing his eyes. "Once I'm off them, Dr. Phillips said i can try taking pain medication to stop the..."

"Is that something you want to do?" Blaine asked. The past week he had seen Kurt, Kurt had only shown signs that he was hearing things a few times, and then he just started speaking a little louder and did a good job of ignoring it.

"If it means i can get myself together, then yes." Kurt nodded. "My dad said he was going to talk about it with me once we get to that stage."

"That's good. You two are getting close?" Blaine smiled, packing their books away.

"Yeah, it's still a little awkward. But...it's okay." Kurt shrugged. Blaine smiled, Kurt doesn't seem upset about it, he seems happy.

"Good." Blaine nodded. "Do you want me to go if you're not feeling up to watching your DVD's?"

"No. I think I need Doctor Sexy to make me feel better." Kurt grinned and then when he realised what he said he blushed. He couldn't believe he had just said that to his teacher, to Blaine.

"Oh i think he can make anyone feel better." Blaine chuckled, he was glad that Kurt was relaxed enough to make jokes like that. Kurt smiled, still blushing but feeling less embarrassed. He stood up and walked over to the cupboards and grabbed some snacks.

"Kurt," Burt called as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow at his son who was putting various snacks on a tray. It wasn't like Kurt to eat junk food, but he was glad to see him having some now. He hated how skinny his son was. "I have to go to the garage for a couple of hours. I'm sorry kiddo."

"It's okay." Kurt said softly. "Me and Blaine are going to watch these." Kurt grinned holding up the DVD's.

"When did you get them?" Burt asked.

"I got them for him." Blaine said before Kurt could lie. "He doesn't stop talking about the show, i thought i could get into it."

"Well you have fun with that. I tried but..." Burt shook his head laughing. "Do you mind staying till I get back?" Burt asked, he was worried about Kurt being home on his own.

"Of course i don't mind." Blaine said softly.

"Thanks." Burt smiles and turned to Kurt. "If you need me. Call."

"I'll be fine, dad." Kurt smiled rolling his eyes. Burt nodded slowly and walked out of the house. "He's been itching to get out of the house."

"It's nice that he hasn't left you." Blaine said softly. "Means he cares."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "I think i have enough snacks for us. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Blaine chuckled. Kurt grinned and walked into the front room. Blaine followed him and sat beside him on the sofa. Kurt put the DVD's in and grabbed a throw from the side putting it around him, he looked at Blaine asking if he wanted some but Blaine shook his head. Kurt settled back comfortably and opened the bag of chips, and taking some.

Honestly, Blaine didn't like the show. It was cliched and the acting wasn't that amazing, but Kurt loved it. Kurt's eyes were fixed to the screen, a smile on his face at the happy parts, his eyes tearing during the sad moments and he was laughing when something funny happened. As Blaine watched Kurt, he realised he could watch Kurt like this forever. After watching three episodes, Blaine relized that Kurt was leaning closer and closer to him until Blaine had an arm around him and Kurt's head was nuzzled against his chest, and that was how Burt found them when he came in from work. He stared at his son with his teacher and frowned, he knew deep in his gut that staring at his son with his teacher like this was wrong. But he knew Blaine. He knew Blaine would never hurt Kurt, and he knew his son was careful of who he trusted. And if he trusted Blaine then that was good enough for him. Burt smiled and walked back out of the house, giving them a few more moments alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you are all amazing :D Will post more soon :) **

**Thanks to Shelly for being you. **

**Chapter 22 **

"Everything is going to be okay," Blaine said softly as he parked the car outside the local doctor's office. "I know you liked Dr. Phillips but he's the hospital psychiatrist, and he thinks you're ready to talk to someone else now." Kurt looked at his hands. He had gotten the refferal letter last week, if he was going to go on medication he would need to see his local doctor. Kurt didn't want to see someone else, he felt comfortable around Dr. Phillips. "And remember..."

"Hot chocolate and a cookie after." Kurt whispered. "I wish my dad was here."

"I know you do." Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee softly. "He wishes he was here too."

"Work always comes first with him." Kurt muttered. His father had all been set to come with them to the doctor, he had promised to take them out for lunch after, but then the phone rang and there had been an emergency at work.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Blaine said, he looked at the clock and saw they still had twenty minutes before they had to go inside. Kurt shrugged. "I think that your dad is scared."

"What's he got to be scared of? I'm the one that's being medicated." Kurt snapped. Blaine hated how Kurt was talking, he knew he had had a rough couple of days. He had been weaned off the pain medication which meant the voice had been creeping back. Blaine knew exactly when it had happened; Blaine had been helping Kurt with a particularly tricky Math question and Kurt had flipped out. That had been three days ago and it seemed Kurt had been in a bad mood ever since.

"Exactly. You're his only child, you're his world, and he's making up for everything that he has done wrong, and he's trying Kurt. He's really trying. And now you're going through something that he can't help you with. He's scared, he's scared of losing you and he's scared of you not needing him." Blaine's stern voice made Kurt stop picking at his cast and look up at him. Blaine was staring at him with such fire in his eyes, trying to make sure that what he had to say was getting through. It was and Kurt sighed.

"I'm scared too," Kurt finally said. "I just...I need him here, and i want to cuddle him, because when i was younger all he had to do was cuddle me and everything was okay." Kurt wiped his eyes roughly. He wasn't going to cry in front of Blaine. Surely he had done too much of that already.

"I wish i could be more help." Blaine said softly. "I know I'm not your dad, but i give pretty good cuddles too..." Kurt looked up at him and smiled softly before climbing over the seat and wrapping himself in Blaine. Blaine smiled and held Kurt tighter. "It's going to be okay, you know. These medications, they will make the voice stop. And you can finally be free."

"I can?" Kurt whispered, the voice was screaming in his head that that would never happen. Kurt hated that he believed the voice more than he believed Blaine.

"You can." Blaine squeezed Kurt lightly and relaxed when he felt Kurt calm down against him. "Now, shall we go in? Then we can go anywhere you want for lunch okay?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "Blaine..."

"Hmm?" Blaine smiled as he tried to undo his seat belt with Kurt still around him.

"Thank you." Kurt leaned in and went to press his lips against Blaine's cheek, only Blaine hadn't realised and turned to move Kurt away from him so he could get up, but his lips met Kurt's as he pressed forward. Kurt didn't move, and neither did Blaine. they just stayed close together, lips brushing against each others before Blaine realised just what had happened and pulled away. He stroked Kurt's cheek softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Nothing to thank me for." Blaine breathed, he pulled Kurt out of the car and led him into the doctor's office. Blaine signed them in and sat with a blushing Kurt.

Kurt couldn't believe that he had kissed Blaine. It wasn't supposed to have happened, but now he couldn't stop thinking about how soft Blaine's lips were. They had been soft and slow, and even though they didn't really move back against him. Kurt could imagine what it would have felt like if they had.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt jumped when he heard his name being called. He wasn't ready. He looked at Blaine who just smiled softly. "Would you like to come this way?"

"Will you come with me?" Kurt whispered. He couldn't go in on his own.

"I'll walk in with you." Blaine nodded and stood up with him. He placed a hand on Kurt's good arm and led him through. "He's a little scared to come in on his own, is it okay if i sit with him until he's comfortable?"

"Of course." The doctor smiled. Kurt looked down and shuffled into the room slowly, he looked at the chairs and pulled the second one closer and looked at Blaine to sit down. The older man sat down and Kurt sat beside him, his thighs pressing against Blaine's. He felt comfortable now, safe. "My name is Michelle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine and this is Kurt." Blaine said, it seemed Kurt had lost his voice. "He was doing really well talking to Dr. Phillips. I think this has thrown him a little."

"I understand," Michelle smiled. "One of the reasons why you were referred to me, is because Dr. Phillips is going away on sabbatical and he wanted to make sure you had someone to talk to if you needed it. Also, I have dealt with a lot of young people and the issues you have Kurt."

"Did they get better?" Kurt whispered, looking up at her slowly.

"They did." She said and that calmed down Kurt. "Would you like your friend to stay while we talk?"

"Yes." Kurt said straight away. He didn't think he could do this now without Blaine. "Please."

"Okay," She smiled. "I've been reading through your notes, and i know you were on some pain medication. Dr. Phillips told me that they were making the voice quiet, and since you've stopped taking them how has it been?"

"It's louder." Kurt mumbled. "Meaner. It doesn't want me to get better." Blaine looked down, Kurt hadn't mentioned it getting louder. He sat wondering what else Kurt hadn't said.

"Well the medication should help quiet it down. But then we will talk weekly about why the voice came in the first place, what do you think about that?"

"If it helps." Kurt mumbled. "Just want to be normal."

"You are normal." The doctor insisted, and Blaine nodded too. Kurt was normal and perfect, why couldn't he see that? Kurt just shrugged and looked away from them both. Blaine hated seeing him like that. So weak. So vulnerable.

"The medication you take before you go to sleep, they can make you feel drowsy so that's why." She nodded. "They're not the strongest, but i just want to see how they work for you. In a couple If months, you still feel like the voice is there, then we will up the dose."

"Are there any side effects?" Blaine asked.

"Nausea, headaches, mostly." The doctor said watching Kurt closely. Blaine could tell that Kurt was listening, he just wasn't looking at them.

"Okay, and he'll be okay on them? He's supposed to be going back to school next week."

"I think he should be okay." The doctor said softly. "If he doesn't seem up to it, don't force him."

"I won't." Blaine said strongly, he would never force Kurt to do anything he didn't want to.

"I think that's all for today. It was just an introduction meeting, and i can see that Kurt isn't up for talking to me today, maybe next time?" Blaine was glad when he saw Kurt nod slowly. "Here are the pills, start them tonight and if you need me don't hesitate to call me okay?" Kurt nodded again and Blaine took the bottle of pills and stood up. Kurt followed suit quickly and walked out, both thanking Michelle.

"She was nice." Blaine said softly looking at Kurt who shrugged. "You okay?"

"I'm...I'm okay." Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine. "I'm just...I thought i would always have the voice in my head. I thought it would be my only friend, and now i know it's going to go, i feel...i feel better. But overwhelmed."

"That's understandable." Blaine said softly. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Blaine opened the door and grinned when he saw Burt standing there, he had a box in his hands and was looking at Kurt nervously. "Dad?" Kurt smiled when he saw them.

"I got here just as you went in and I didn't want to disturb you." Burt said as they walked closer.

"You came." Kurt breathed, wrapping his arms around Burt taking his dad by surprise. It had been a while since Kurt had initiated contact like that with him.

"I did." Burt nodded. "I got this for you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked taking the box. Burt rolled his eyes and told Kurt to open it. Kurt opened it and gasped when he saw the expensive sweater he had been staring at in his catalogue for the past month. "you..."

"I thought you deserved something nice. Even if it did cost more than a months wage i give the boys at the shop." Kurt grinned and wrapped his dad in another hug.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

"You deserve it kiddo. I'm so proud of you." Burt said, kissing his son's head. "Now, shall we go to lunch?"

"I'm going to leave you two..." Blaine said, he didn't want to intrude on them, but Kurt just grabbed his arm and led him out.

"You're not leaving. You promised hot chocolate and a cookie." Kurt pouted and Blaine just chuckled.

"I just thought you guys wanted some family time." Blaine said gently.

"Listen, kid." Burt said and Blaine thought he was talking to Kurt, but when he looked at the older man, he was staring directly at him. "After everything you've done to help Kurt, and me." Burt said softly. "You are family." Blaine didn't know what to say, he had never really felt part of his own family, they just cared more about looks and what impressions they were giving other people. But he felt like he belonged now. He looked at Kurt who was grinning at him, he looked happy and Blaine smiled back at him. "Now, where are we going for lunch?" Burt smiled as they got in the car.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: Sooo i am so sorry for the delays in updates! But it's been a crazy week! I hope tht i can update quicker now. **

**Thanks to my shellybug for supplying me with my honey bears that are helping me write now :D**

**Chapter 23**

Kurt sat with a smile on his face as he watched his dad talk to Blaine about football, or baseball, or basketball... some sport Kurt really had no interest in. His stomach rumbled and for the first time in a while Kurt felt something other then pain and desperation. Kurt didn't care that it was something as mundane as hunger, it was something and Kurt was going to cherish it.

_"It's not going to last." _Kurt sighed. So much for the smile. _"They are going to hurt you, Kurt. Why can't you see that? Once everything has died down your dad will go back to hating you. Once you're better Blaine wont have a reason to stay around for his charity case. There will always be someone else for him to take care of Kurt. You kissed him on his lips. Has he said anything to you about it? No. He's going to use you and leave you." _

"Hey," Kurt jumped when he felt a hand brush against his knee. He turned his head and frowned when he saw his dad gone from the table, had he gone already? "He's gone to find out where our waiter is." Blaine said, reading the question on Kurt's mind.

"Oh, okay." Kurt breathed.

"Is it...?" Blaine said gently. Kurt just nodded and rubbed his head.

"It's not constant any more, not really anyway. I think it's still hazy from the drugs a bit. But it comes in bursts and when it does it has a lot to say." Kurt whispered honestly.

"What's it saying now?" Blaine asked, squeezing his knee again. Kurt could feel the heat of Blaine's body beside him and all he wanted to do was curl up beside him and close his eyes and wait for this nightmare to end.

"Just being a dick." Kurt shrugged. He couldn't tell Blaine what it was saying, couldn't tell Blaine his darkest fears. He was scared they would become a reality if he spoke them.

"Ignore him, he won't be able to hurt you soon enough." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back and allowed his body to relax back against his slightly, his stomach quivering with butterflies as Blaine wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close.

"You would have thought that they would employ staff that know what they're doing." Burt ranted as he came back, he had two beers and a coke in his hand and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "On the house."

"And i have to have a coke?" Kurt pouted.

"I've told you, on your eighteenth birthday you can try whatever alcohol you want to. Though knowing you it will be some expensive wine that they don't sell this side of Ohio."

"Which means you'll have to take me to New York to buy it." Kurt grinned. He looked over at Blaine and frowned when he saw his friend staring at the table, a confused expression on his face. "Blaine..."

"Huh?" Blaine said, shaking his head. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Kurt said and picked his coke up and took a sip, pulling a face when he realised it wasn't diet. He shrugged the thoughts of an exeeding waist line away and decided one sugary treat wouldn't kill him.

Blaine reached for his beer and took a long sip, which told Kurt that something was going on in his mind and he was desperate to find out what it was. _"He's finding the best way to leave you." _

"No he's not!" Kurt snapped, angry at the voice for screaming out his fears.

"What did you say bud?" Burt asked, he had gotten used to Kurt not speaking back to the voice.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed looking down, he didn't want to meet his father's eyes, he didn't want him to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"It bugging you?" Burt asked, the question surprising both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt nodded sheepishly, aware of Blaine watching the situation closely. "Tell it to bugger off and start eating your lunch." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at how his father had put it. He wished it was that easy.

"Tell it," Blaine encouraged. Kurt frowned watching the smile on Blaine's lip, it seemed that Blaine's mood had improved.

"I can't." Kurt giggled, he knew it would sound stupid coming from his lips.

"Go on. Just tell it to leave you alone, you'll feel better." Blaine said softly, Kurt stared at him, how could he not fall for anything the beautiful curly haired man said.

"What if it doesn't leave me alone?" Kurt asked, worried.

"Then at least you tried, and it will go away soon." Burt said gently. Kurt sucked his lip nodding and whispered the words his father had told him to. "Louder."

"People will stare." Kurt insisted.

"There's no one around." Blaine smiled. "Shall we say it together?"

"Okay." Kurt said, chewing his lip.

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand under the table, making Kurt gasp. Blaine was holding his hand. It felt so soft and strong at the same time. "Ready?" Blaine smiled.

"Bugger off." Kurt said louder right alongside of Blaine. Kurt looked down and started to laugh, he felt ridiculous, but they were right, he felt better from it. The voice was still there, laughing, taunting him but he felt good.

"I told you." Burt grinned and took a sip of his beer. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink too. "Right, you ready to go home?"

"Can we have a movie marathon?" Kurt asked, he wanted to sit back on the sofa and spend time with them both.

"Sounds good." Burt shrugged.

"Blaine?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Maybe I'll stop by in a little bit, i have some work to do first." Blaine said softly. Kurt looked down, disappointed. He wanted to spend time with Blaine too, he didn't want to believe what the voice was saying.

"Kay then." Kurt sighed, he could tell that Blaine was lying, he just didn't know what he was lying about and that was killing him inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Please keep letting me know what you think of this. :D Thanks for the reviews. I made it to 50 :D **

**Thanks to Shelly :D Couldn't have made 50 reviews without her!**

**Chapter 24**

Kurt sighed as he sat down with his dad. Blaine had been acting funny on the ride home and Kurt was sad that he wasn't coming home with them to watch a movie. Burt seemed to have picked up on Blaine's strange mood and spoke to him in private and Kurt was desperate to know what was said but every time he had asked his dad just shrugged it off.

"So, what shall we watch?" Burt asked.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"What's going on in that head of yours Kurt?" Burt said softly. Kurt sighed and looked down. "You're thinking about Blaine?"

"I just...If i did something wrong. I want to know what i did."

"You listen to me." Burt said, his voice strong, as he reached over and took Kurt's face in his hands. "You haven't done anything wrong, i promise you that. Blaine just has to think over some things."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, leaning against his father's strong hands.

"He's...I don't know what's going on with his head right now either, but i know he is working through some stuff."

"Because of me?" Kurt asked looking down, only meeting his father's eyes when his father tilted his chin up to make him look.

"Because of how close he has gotten to you." Burt said gently. Kurt frowned, he really didn't understand and the idea that Blaine was going through something because of him made his head and his heart hurt. He didn't want Blaine to be upset about anything, he wanted Blaine to be there with him and for him to be okay. He missed him already. "I think you should wait for him to tell you what is going on."

"Is it bad?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip.

"No." Burt smiled and pulled away from Kurt slightly. "Shall we watch the movie now?"

"Sure." Kurt said, "You pick." Kurt knew he would regret letting his dad make the choice, all Burt liked to watch was sport films or cowboys but Kurt just needed something to shut his mind off too.

Burt got up and looked through their small film collection and Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw a boy playing baseball on the cover. "Dad, can i ask you something?"

"If it's about Blaine and what's going..."

"It's not." Kurt said quickly. "Well I mean it's about Blaine, but not about what's going on."

"Okay." Burt nodded, he put the DVD on and left it on the menu screen waiting for his son to talk. "Kurt?" Burt pressed when his son was silently chewing on his lip.

"Why do you like Blaine so much? I...I would have thought that a teacher hanging around a student as much as he does, I wouldn't think a dad would approve."

Burt nodded slowly, he understood what Kurt was talking about and he couldn't believe how much alike Kurt and Blaine's thoughts were right now. "At first when i came and saw you at the hospital, and i was told that a teacher was with you and when i saw him over your bed like he was, it freaked me out. But then i saw you...and i realised what an idiot I've been. When he spoke i could hear how much he cared about you, everything he's been doing for you...He's never once shown that he could or ever would hurt you. You needed someone in your life and I wasn't there for you, but you had someone who was and I think Blaine is a great man." Burt smiled, he could tell his son was thinking about it and he was glad that he had at least stopped chewing his lip. "Whatever is going on with you two, I want you to know that if you're happy then I am happy."

"What do you mean, whatever's going on between us?" Kurt frowned.

"You know, whatever." Burt shrugged, his cheeks showing how uncomfortable he was getting with the conversation, just like Kurt's.

"We're just friends." Kurt sighed, he could hear himself and how unhappy he sounded saying that.

"Well like I said, whatever it is, I'm happy." Burt said softly and pressed play on the DVD, telling Kurt that the conversation was now over.

Kurt fell on his bed and held the packet of tablets in his hand, the voice was screaming in his head making him wish that he had painkillers in his hands instead. He opened the pack and took one, it tasted bitter and he downed his glass of water to make the feeling of it stuck in his throat go away. Sighing he leaned back on his bed and grabbed his phone from the side deciding he would play some games until he fell asleep. He frowned when he saw a couple of text messages on there. They were all from Blaine.

'_Sorry i didn't come and watch the movies with you, hope you and your dad have a nice time :)'_

_'How did the movies go?'_

_'You're not replying...Are you mad at me?'_

_'Kurt.'_

Kurt chuckled as he read them, he sucked his lip as he tried to think of something witty to reply but instead he pressed the call button and waited for Blaine to answer.

"I thought you were ignoring me." Blaine said once he answered.

"I didn't have my phone on me." Kurt chuckled. "Why would i be ignoring you?"

"Because i bailed." Blaine sighed, and Kurt thought that he could actually hear him pouting.

"No, my dad said you had things you had to work out." Kurt said, picking at his blanket.

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled quietly.

"Did you work them out?" Kurt asked, he hated how weird and quiet Blaine sounded.

"I think so." Blaine said and Kurt was glad of that. "Tomorrow, i'll come over?"

"Sounds great, you can bring the cookies."

"And the homework." Blaine giggled.

"Well I'm glad you have your sense of humour back." Kurt said dryly, but a smile on his face.

"I know right." Blaine chuckled. "So, you going to bed?"

"Yep." Kurt yawned.

"Did you take them..."

"Yeah. They taste funny."

"But they'll be good for you." Blaine assured him.

"I know." Kurt sighed.

The two stayed silent on the phone for a while just listening to each other's breathing before Kurt yawned again. "Go to sleep, Kurt."

"Kay." Kurt sighed, curling up on his bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Normal time." Blaine said softly. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night Blaine." Kurt breathed before ending the call and closing his eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Please don't hate me lol **

**THANKS SHELLY FOR BEING AWESOME**

**Chapter 25**

"I don't really want to leave you when you're like this kiddo." Burt said watching as his son curled up even smaller on the sofa, wrapped around him was his large pink and blue comforter - something his mom had given him when he was younger and something that always came out when Kurt was sick.

"I'm fine." Kurt grumbled rubbing his stomach. "It's just the tablets."

"I didn't think they would work straight away." Burt said, sitting on the arm chair. "Has the voice..."

"Still there." Kurt grumbled. "It's laughing now. Saying that I'm weak."

"Don't listen to it." Burt said gently, stroking his fingers slowly through his son's hair. "I'll call work and say I'm going to be late."

"No, dad." Kurt sighed, sitting up slightly, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling that swept over him. "It's just the tablets and me being stupid."

"What do you mean?" Burt frowned.

"I was nervous about taking them, me and nerves normally end in me feeling like crap." Kurt sighed, bringing his knees to his chest and holding them tightly. "Besides, Blaine will be here in an hour. I'll probably sleep and watch a DVD."

"If you're not feeling great I'm not going to expect you to do any work today." Burt smiled, knowing his son rarely did work with Blaine.

"We'll probably watch a DVD." Kurt replied, thinking about what Blaine wanted to talk to him about. He really hoped it would be okay, and that he could handle it. How he was feeling now he didn't think he could handle anything.

"I'll stay until he comes." Burt said after a few minutes.

"Dad. Go." Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed play on his DVD's, once his dad saw he was watching Grey's Anatomy again, he stood up. "I'll be fine. I have water, i have my phone, and i have Doctor Sexy."

"That's great, you...yeah." Burt nodded, fumbling for his keys. Kurt's comment was a bit too much for him to hear.

"I'll see you later." Kurt laughed quietly at the look on his dad's face. Burt kissed his hair before walking out, once the door closed Kurt fell back on the sofa and groaned, he really wished Blaine would hurry up, he was sure he was more nervous about what Blaine had been worried about than what the tablets were going to do to him.

At 4:00, Blaine rang the doorbell and waited outside for Kurt to answer, when no one came to the door he pushed it open slowly, glad that it was open. Blaine walked in, a box of cookies and two hot chocolates in hand and frowned when he heard the menu music of the DVD player. Blaine headed into the front room and looked at the television and then turned to the sofa where Kurt was curled up, a blanket bigger than any Blaine had seen draped around him. Blaine smiled and tucked it around him and turned the television off. He set the cookies and drink down and grabbed his folder from his bag and started to do some of his marking, waiting for Kurt to wake up.

"When did you get here?" Kurt's sleepy voice startled Blaine from an essay, and when he saw Kurt he couldn't help but laugh. The boy's hair was a mess on his head, and he was using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. Blaine smiled, thinking he could really get used to seeing this picture more and more.

"Three essays and two pop quizes ago." Blaine smiled, gesturing to the marking on the table. Kurt nodded and sat up slowly. "You don't look so good, you okay?" Blaine asked, only noticing the paler than normal face looking at him.

"I've been a bit sick today is all." Kurt blushed avoiding eyecontact. There was no way he was telling Blaine he had an upset stomach, that just wasn't going to happen.

"Ah, so cookies and hot chocolate not a good idea?" Blaine smiled softly.

"I'll have the hot chocolate but the cookies later." Kurt nodded, taking the cup and drinking it. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled, closing his folder and putting it down. "I was just..." Blaine sucked on his lip trying to figure out what to say. "I was just having a mental melt down."

"Sounds serious." Kurt said dryly, but a fond smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah, it was." Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned when he saw Kurt trying to hold back a laugh. "I was just...I was thinking about you." Kurt looked up at him slowly, wanting to know so desperately what Blaine had been thinking about. "I was thinking about how much time we spend together, and how amazing i think you are, and how amazing i probably shouldn't think you are."

"Because you're my teacher." Kurt whispered.

"Because I'm your teacher." Blaine nodded. "We kissed Kurt. I know it was an accident, and i know you probably don't even count it as a kiss."

"I do." Kurt said quickly. "My first..."

Blaine blushed and tilted his head watching as Kurt looked away from him, his pale cheeks turning slightly pink. "I can't stop thinking about it, and I don't think it's wrong. You're not like any other student."

"Because I'm crazy?" Kurt mumbled.

"Because you're perfect." Blaine said strongly. Kurt looked up at him, how could anyone think that he's perfect? "You've become more than my student, you've become my friend. You know me. You like me."

"What's not to like?" Kurt whispered.

"I just...I stopped looking at you as a student, I forgot that i had these responsibilities for you at school, and when your dad made the comment about your age, it just hit me."

Kurt moved over from the sofa and sat on the arm of the arm chair, not caring that he was in his sweat pants or that he probably smelled of sleep, he just wrapped his arms around Blaine because he could tell that he needed a hug. Blaine smiled against him and pulled him closer, making him fall into his lap.

"Maybe we shouldn't spend as much time together." Kurt whispered, though the thought of that hurt his heart.

"No, I want...I like spending time with you." Blaine pouted.

"Okay, maybe you should spend time with adult people too." Kurt whispered, idly fiddling with the collar of Blaine's shirt. "Your friend? Maybe go out. Maybe you'll meet someone."

"What if I don't want to?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with such love and devotion in his eyes that it took everything in his power for Kurt not to lean in and kiss him.

"Then I'll still be here." Kurt whispered. "I graduate soon."

"Not soon enough." Blaine reasoned.

"You're very stubborn." Kurt said softly.

"It's a gift." Blaine grinned, and cuddled Kurt closer to him.

"If you don't...If by the time I graduate and I'm no longer a student and we still feel like this...we can see what happens then." Kurt whispered, and it was the hardest thing that he ever had to say. "I just...I don't want to start anything yet, because we don't know what's going to happen with these tablets."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "It's not fair for me to push all this on you. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kurt breathed, he pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled away from him, wrapping his blanket around him and looking down not looking at Blaine who was watching him intently. "I'm not really in the mood to study,"

"Do you want me to go?" Blaine asked, hoping the answer would be no. Kurt shook his head, pressed play on the DVD player and snuggled back against the sofa. Blaine didn't say anything, just turned towards the television and watched it with Kurt in an easy silence.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Easter Everyone :) For those who don't celebrate it... i hope you eat lots of chocolate anyway... And please don't hate me :D**

**Thanks ShellyBoo :)**

**Chapter 26**

"Are you scared?" Burt asked, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt looked up from his mug of hot chocolate and frowned at his father. "Kid?"

"I'm not scared." Kurt sighed, but he wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"I'd understand if you were, It won't make you weak if you admit it." Burt said, sitting beside him and squeezing his son's shoulder. He couldn't believe that it had been almost two months since Kurt had been at school, and two weeks since he started taking the medication. Kurt had been quiet for the first few days since taking them, he hadn't withdrawn completely but only spoke when spoken to. But after a week he had been more like himself, he said the voice hadn't gone away completely but it was quieter. Burt had been so proud of his son and had spent the past week spoiling him, buying him new clothes for school, CD's, DVD's, Kurt had told him constantly that he didn't need to do, but Burt had wanted to. He had his son back, he was going to do everything he could to spoil him and show him how loved he was.

"I'm a little scared." Kurt sighed. "I hate school."

"I know, but you only have a couple of months left." Burt said softly. "Don't you want to have senior year there? graduate?"

"I can graduate without school." Kurt said quietly, picking at his new sweater. "I just... Kids are cruel."

"I know, but you're better than them. You're a Hummel." Burt squeezed his shoulder softly, and Kurt nodded. "Us Hummels we can do what we want, no one's going to push us around." Kurt looked down sucking his lip sadly, hadn't he spent the whole of his school life being pushed around? "Not anymore." Burt smiled, as if he was reading what Kurt had been thinking.

"Kay dad." Kurt sighed, wishing he could believe everything his father was saying right now.

"I know you don't have many friends, Kurt. But i know there is one person who is looking forward to having you back." Kurt looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Blaine."

"I know who you are talking about." Kurt laughed. "I just didn't think he would be that excited."

"Why?" Burt frowned. Because school is a reminder of how young I am, Kurt thought to himself.

"He'll be busy teaching." Kurt shrugged and finished his hot chocolate, just as the doorbell rang.

"Well he certainly isn't busy now." Burt laughed. "I'll get the door and you can open this." He smiled and handed him a box from the cupboard under the sink. Kurt frowned and took the box, watching as his father left the room.

"Hey Burt, how is he?" Blaine asked from the door, walking in as Burt ushered him inside.

"He's nervous and scared." Burt replied honestly, knowing his son woudn't be able to hide it from Blaine. "But I guess that is to be expected."

"I guess." Blaine nodded. "School should be easier for him now, we have a new anti-bullying policy in place now." He grinned proudly.

"The one you set up?" Burt smiled, Blaine had mentioned he was trying to set one up at the school when they had first met, but nothing had been said about it since.

"Yes, the principal finally listened to me." Blaine smiled. "I just hope it helps Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"I know it will." Burt said. "Does he know?"

"Not yet. I was going to tell him today before school." Blaine smiled, fiddling with his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Okay, he's in the kitchen." Burt smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Once he walked in he had an armful of Kurt.

"Dad. I love it. Thank you." Kurt grinned, jumping on his feet as he held his new Alexander McQueen messenger bag, it was leather and had buckled straps along the side, it was simple and perfect and Kurt couldn't believe he had it.

"Your welcome. I thought you needed a back to school bag." He said. "Now, I have to go to work. Have a good day, if you need anything just call me okay?"

"Kay." Kurt whispered, hugging his dad tightly. He felt like a kid all over again, he didn't want to say goodbye, the knot in his stomach was tightening, he held on tighter, letting the comforting touch of his dad rubbing his back up and down softly calm him down.

"It's going to be okay," Burt breathed in his ear. "We'll do something tonight, okay? We'll have dinner. I'll even eat healthy."

"You won't." Kurt said lightly against him.

"Well we can pretend that I do." Burt smiled. "Now, you need to go and give Blaine a hug and say hello, and I'll see you later." Burt pulled away slowly and watched as Kurt rushed over to Blaine who was waiting to give him a hug. Burt nodded at the two of them before walking out, his stomach aching at the thought of Kurt going to school.

"It's going to be okay." Blaine said as he sat Kurt down at the table.

"It's never okay at school." Kurt sighed, drinking his now hot chocolate.

"Well what would you say if there was a policy in place, and working that if any one does anything that's seen as bullying they are expelled straight away."

"I'd say that's great when can i apply to that school?" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"I'd say you already go there." Blaine smiled.

"There's no policy like that at McKinley." Kurt frowned.

"There has been for almost a month now." Blaine smiled watching him.

"Who...?"

"I set it up." Blaine said softly. "I've been trying to do it ever since I met you."

"Why?" Kurt whispered.

"Because I hated what the school was allowing to happen to you, and to other students like you. And I hated what my old school let happen to me." Blaine whispered.

"You were bullied?" Kurt gasped. How could someone as perfect as Blaine be bullied?

"Yes." Blaine whispered. "And there was no one to help me."

"You're amazing." Kurt smiled and moved so he could wrap his arms around him tightly. Blaine smiled, hugging him back glad that Kurt was happy about what he had done for him. "Will you join me and my dad for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I..." Baine sucked his lip looking down at him. "I can't tonight."

"Oh okay." Kurt said softly.

"I have a date." Kurt looked down as those words left Blaine's mouth. A date. Blaine had a date.

"We should get to school." Kurt whispered, grabbed his new bag wishing he could go back to the moment he had opened his new gift and feel that happy feeling float between the nerves in his stomach, not feel this horrible pain and despair that was taking over him now.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers you are all amazing and make me smile. **

**Thank you to my beta, Shelly who isn't feeling great but still managed to get this done for me. You are awesome. I love you :D**

**Chapter 27**

School was just as horrible as Kurt thought it would be. Even though there was no horrible comments, and no pushes in the hallway, there were still looks that was scary enough to make Kurt want to curl up in a ball. But what made it worse was knowing that Blaine had a date tonight. Kurt couldn't bear to go in and see him, he didn't want to see his smile and know that he would be smiling at someone else later. He didn't want to see if his knee was bouncing, a known sign that Blaine was nervous. Kurt didn't want to hear anything about the mystery date that had popped out of nowhere.

Kurt had done well avoiding Blaine, he didn't go and see him at break like Blaine had asked him to, he didn't go and sit with him at lunch, but now it was his actual lesson with Blaine and Kurt didn't want to skip it, as much as Blaine had tried to help him with his classes he was still slightly behind. Kurt took a deep breath before he entered Blaine's class, he was the first one there.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, turning to look at Kurt as he walked into the room. "I haven't seen you today, how's it been?"

"Fine." Kurt shrugged not meeting his eye.

"Are you sure?" Blaine frowned, he could tell something was wrong straight away. He could tell something was wrong the minute he said he had a date.

"I'm sure." Kurt sighed and sat down, he pulled out his folder and stared intently at the work. He could feel Blaine's eyes watching him and he wished he could just tune him out, this lesson really was going to suck.

Blaine finished the lesson with a headache, he kept on trying to get Kurt's attention but the young boy didn't look up at him once, even when he asked him a question he would mumble the answer facing his desk. If Blaine had known telling him he was going on a date would have caused him this much pain then he wouldn't have said anything. But then he would have been lying to Kurt, and he didn't ever want to lie to him. It was Kurt's idea for him to see people, Blaine really didn't understand why Kurt was upset with him.

The bell rang and Blaine didn't know who was more grateful, him or his students. He watched as they all filed out, and relaxed a little when he saw Kurt hanging around. "Do you want a lift home?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'm sure you have to prepare for your date tonight." Kurt said, and Blaine could hear the bitterness, the sadness in his tone. "I can walk."

"I don't want you to walk." Blaine frowned. "It's been a long day, I'd rather drive you."

"Like I said, I'm sure you're busy." Kurt sighed, pulling his bag on his shoulder.

"I'm never too busy for you Kurt." Blaine whispered, the sincerity of his words hitting Kurt hard, making him stop and look up at him. Blaine hated how lost he looked, like Blaine was his world and he was orbitting away from him. "I mean it Kurt. If you need me, I'm always going to be there for you. Or even if you just want to hang out, If I can I will be there."

"But not tonight." Kurt mumbled sadly.

"Not tonight." Blaine said softly. "It was your idea for me to date," Blaine said gently. "Do you want to change your mind on it?"

"No. I don't..." Kurt sighed, holding himself tightly. "Have you got time for a hot chocolate before you have to go?"

"I do, I was going to pop to the store to buy a shirt. Do you want to come?" Blaine asked, hoping the idea of shopping would cheer Kurt up.

"For your date?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip.

"Let's not call it a date." Blaine said softly. "It's just a dinner, me getting to know someone. That's all."

"Okay." Kurt said softly. "You don't need to go to the store, you have nice shirts. How about we go to your house, we can talk and play dress up."

"You sure that...I don't want you to feel awkward or upset Kurt." Blaine smiled, but the idea of playing dress up with Kurt sounded nice.

"I'll be okay." Kurt nodded, hoping the lie would pass across. When Blaine nodded, Kurt realised it must have and walked to Blaine's car, telling him he would see him there.

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed and smiled, he wondered what it would be like to wake up on this bed every morning, to have a sleepy Blaine smile at him and kiss his lips good morning. He sighed knowing that would never happen, not now anyway. Kurt stared at the pillows and sucked his lip, wishing the man Blaine went to dinner with tonight wasn't going to be the one to recieve sleepy smiles. Blaine walked in from the bathroom wearing a white vest and his sweat pants. Kurt grinned at him. "Your hair is a mess."

"I've just washed it, I haven't had time to put gel or anything in it yet." Blaine pouted.

"I'll do it for you. Come and sit." Kurt pointed to the floor in front of him and smiled when Blaine sat down. Kurt was glad his back was to him, he didn't want to see his face as they started to talk. Kurt grabbed the hair product and a comb and started to do Blaine's hair, trying to ignore how good it felt between his fingers, or how Blaine would make a happy sighing sound and lean back whenever Kurt scraped his nails across his scalp.

"The idea of you being with someone else hurts." Kurt whispered quietly. "That's why I couldn't see you today."

"You can see me now though?" Blaine frowned.

"I just needed to talk to you." Kurt shrugged, applying some gel on his fingers before running it through his hair slowly.

"Okay," Blaine said gently. "The idea of me being with someone else hurts too. But I thought this was what you wanted, Kurt. We both agreed that this would be better until you finish school, until you feel good about yourself."

"I know." Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, Kurt. I really am. But I think this would be good for both of us. I can't promise you that nothing will come out of this. Matt, he's a nice guy. He's not you, but he's nice." Blaine breathed.

"He's a grown up." Kurt smiled, twirling a strand of hair at the back of Blaine's neck.

"He's older yes," Blaine chuckled. "But that doesn't mean I think of you as a child. I really don't." Blaine said honestly. "It's just dinner tonight, nothing else."

"You won't bring him back home?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What do you take me for?" Blaine laughed.

"Isn't that what grown ups do?" Kurt frowned.

"Some. But not me." Blaine smiled, turning his head and looking Kurt in the eye. "When you're...When we're ready for us, you'll understand."

"Okay." Kurt sucked his lip, completely confused by Blaine's comment.

"Is my hair done?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and pulled his hands away.

"Thank you." Blaine grinned, looking in the mirror. Kurt had done a fantastic job and made his hair look more natural than Blaine thought it could. "Now, when I was in the shower did you find a nice shirt?"

"I found a whole outfit." Kurt smiled, pointing to the door where he had hung it.

Blaine smiled and took the clothes and walked into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later wearing a cream shirt, and dark chinos. "What do you think?" Blaine asked, frowning when he came back into an empty room, a note on the bed where Kurt had been sitting:

_'I bet you look beautiful Blaine, but I can't see you dressed like this until you're ready to take me out on a date. I finish school soon, my heart will always be waiting for you. I hope no matter who comes into your life the part of your heart that's mine will find mine again. I want to hear about your date Blaine. I want to hear that you had an amazing time, that he brought you flowers and he charmed you, and you're smitten. I don't want you to lie to me. We need to be honest with each other, I'm a coward for writing this down, but I have to tell you somehow. I love you Blaine. I've fallen head over heels in love with you and everything about you is perfect. But I understand why you have to do this. I'm sorry for being a child today and ignoring you, but I was trying to find the words to write this. To tell you how I feel. How i always will feel. _

_Text me after your date, and we'll get hot chocolate tomorrow after school if you're not busy. I hope you have a nice time tonight Blaine, I really do. Because you deserve romance and love, and I can't give that to you yet. But one day I will. One day I'm going to make you the happiest you've ever been, and I'm going to wake up beside you the happiest man alive. _

_But for now, I will talk to you later. _

_Love your best friend, Kurt. x _

Blaine wiped his eyes as he read the letter and held it close to his heart. He sucked on his lip wishing that it was Kurt he wasn't going out with tonight, but knowing it would be Kurt one day made the pain in his heart hurt a little less.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This chapter made me grin and tear up a little as i was writing it. It's dedicated to my amazing beta Shelly for always being there for me, and because she's a sucker for a good Burt/Kurt moment :) **

**Chapter 28**

Kurt walked home slowly, he had taken the long way home needing the extra couple of minutes to clear his head. His heart felt empty knowing he would be spending an evening without Blaine, he knew it was stupid, he was just a stupid little boy who was upset because his friend didn't want to play with him any more, but it was so much more than that. Blaine was going to have a date tonight, he was spending time with someone else, someone else who was going to make it so easy for Blaine to forget about Kurt. Kurt didn't want to be forgotten about, his dad had forgotten about him growing up, and even though everything with his dad was pretty much perfect now, the idea of Blaine forgetting him made his world fall down.

"Kurt, where have you been I've been worried sick!" Burt's voice made Kurt jump as he walked through the door. He looked up at the clock and frowned when he saw it was almost five. Helping Blaine get ready and taking the long way home had taken longer than he thought.

"Sorry, i was at Blaine's." Kurt shrugged.

"No, you left his house almost an hour ago." Burt frowned, his anger at Kurt being late had died down now that he saw that his son was safe. "He phoned, to say you might be a little upset."

"I'm fine, Dad." Kurt sighed, he didn't know whether to be angry or relieved that Blaine had called his dad to give him a heads up on his mood. "I just took the long way home, wanted to clear my head. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Burt nodded watching him closely. "Go and put your things away, and get ready for dinner."

"I'm not really hungry," Kurt sighed.

"Too bad, I am. Go on, I ordered your favourite." Burt said and watched as his son sighed and walked down to his bedroom. A few minutes later Kurt was back wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and his new jumper Burt had gotten him. He looked so young and vulnerable and Burt wanted to wrap his son in his arms and never let anything hurt him again.

"You didn't have to order take out Dad." Kurt said as he stared at the Thai food his dad had laid out on the table.

"It was your first day back, I wanted to do something special." Burt smiled.

"Dad, you don't have to keep making up for the past. I forgive you. I love you. You can stop this now." Kurt said, pouring himself some orange juice and then topping up his dad's glass, missing the sad expression that swept over his father's face.

"I know." Burt shrugged and looked down at his plate. Kurt shrugged and sat down opposite him, he wasn't in the mood for small talk so started to eat. "Let me tell you a story about your mom."

"What?" Kurt frowned looking up at his dad with wide eyes. it was rare for his dad to talk about her, it made them both so sad when he did, but Kurt loved hearing about his mom, even if it made his heart ache with loss.

"I want you to know how me and your mom met." Burt said, taking a long sip of his orange juice.

"You met at school, you were college sweethearts." Kurt frowned. "mom told me when I was little."

"I bet she didn't tell you the whole story," Burt smiled.

"What is the whole story?" Kurt whispered, looking up intrigued.

"I chased your mom through high school, she was smart and pretty and all the boys wanted her. But, she didn't care about them. She had a nice group of friends, she was smart and focused and she knew what she wanted out of life." Burt sighed softly, he took a bite of his food letting the memories of his wife wash over him.

"I wasted no oppurtunity in telling her how I felt, I brought her flowers, chocolates..."

"You wooed her?" Kurt giggled, he couldn't imagine his father falling at the feet of any woman.

"I tried my hardest." Burt laughed. "She was never horrible when she turned me down, she said for now we were friends and when I matured, when I realised what I wanted in life and then maybe we could go for dinner."

"What did you want in life?" Kurt frowned. "Before she agreed."

"I was a football player, I wanted to play football for the rest of my life, i loved the game, but your mom...she showed me there was more to life."

"When did you realise?"

"When I went to college, I didn't get a scholarship, so I guessed I wasn't meant to be a football star, it was hard as hell but I was good with cars, I liked cars, so i went to train as a mechanic, I took business and got a job at the local garage."

"There's always only been one garage in Lima."

"And look whose it is now." Burt winked. Kurt chuckled rolling his eyes. "I met your mother again in college, we had no idea we both applied to the same one, she had been dating other guys and i just waited."

"You waited?" Kurt frowned.

"Don't get me wrong kid, it was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. But I waited. Your mom saw me, we went for coffee, we studied together, we were friends, until one night she gave me the chance to take her on a date. I jumped at the chance and it was the best night of my life."

Kurt smiled, he looked at his food and rolled his eyes at the message his dad was trying to tell him. "You think I should wait for Blaine to notice me."

"I know you should." Burt said softly. "I'm not too impressed that the man you want to spend your life with is already a man, and you're still just a boy, but he's a good man, and you're an amazing boy."

"He'd never hurt me." Kurt breathed.

"No, he wouldn't." Burt smiled. "Don't change anything you do with him, Kurt. Don't pull yourself away just be there, and sooner than later he will see you. He'll realise just what the hell he's been missing, and then you can have your happy ever afters."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt smiled, he got up from his chair and rushed over to his side and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're welcome, kid." Burt smiled rubbing his back softly.

Kurt laid back on his bed looking at a picture of his mom and dad, it was his favourite picture of them; they both looked so happy and in love and Kurt used to fall asleep wishing that he would have that in his life. "I'm going to wait Mom," Kurt whispered stroking the picture. "I'm going to wait and then me and Blaine will be just as happy as you and Dad." Kurt whispered. "I wish you were here, I think you'd like him, he's perfect."

The buzzing of his phone made Kurt jump, he set the photo down carefully and and grabbed his cell, sighing when he saw Blaine's name flashing on his screen.

"Hey," Kurt said lightly as he answered it.

"Did i wake you?" Blaine's voice was soft on the other end.

"No, I was just about to go to bed though."

"Oh, sorry. I won't keep you."

"Its okay." Kurt smiled, "How...How was your evening?"

"It was alright, honestly...It was boring." Blaine laughed.

"Boring?" Kurt frowned.

"Dinner...the conversation was awkward, and there were so many silent moments."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Truly, I am." Kurt whispered.

"It's okay, what's meant to be is what's meant to be." Blaine said, and Kurt felt as though Blaine was trying to tell him something else. Something deeper. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt smiled and ended the call.

Kurt curled up on his bed smiling, he had a feeling that his heart wouldn't have to wait for much longer.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to everyone who has read this story. You are all amazing and deserve heart shaped cookies :D Especially my amazing beta Shelly XD

Chapter 29

"So, how was your session?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked out of the doctor's office.

"It was okay, tell you over hot chocolate and cookies?" Kurt smiled, it had become a tradition for them of sorts, after every meeting with Kurt's psychiatrist, they would go and have hot chocolate and cookies - Blaine's treat of course. It was the only thing that got Kurt through the hour long sessions.

Once they arrived at the cafe, Kurt headed towards a table at the back and sat down with a smile, he liked these coffee dates, not that they were dates, but he liked them nonetheless. "Here we go." Blaine grinned, placing Kurt's mug of hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles in front of him, as well as a large plate of cookies for them to share. Kurt always felt like a pig after eating them, but Blaine always convinced him it was okay.

"You seem quiet today," Blaine said softly watching Kurt closely.

"I'm just..." Kurt shrugged and took a long sip of his hot chocolate. Blaine watched him, waiting for him to talk knowing not to rush him. "It's been a month Blaine. I thought there would be this drastic difference, but there isn't."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine reached across and rubbed his arm softly. "It's going to take time, what did the doctor say?"

"Said the same." Kurt sighed and looked down. "I know there is a difference, the voice...I hardly hear it. I feel better about myself too, I just thought I'd feel completely normal."

"You will Kurt. I know it seems like a long time away, but you'll feel better soon and the voice will go away completely and you can live your life."

"I know." Kurt nodded. "I'm just wishing it could go away now, I'm ready to live my life now,"

Blaine nodded, wishing he knew exactly what to say to him to make Kurt feel better. "Have a cookie."

Kurt looked at Blaine as he pushed the plate of cookies closer to him and he couldn't help but laugh. "A cookie won't make it go away." Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes but took the cookie anyway.

"I know but it helps." Blaine said, pleased that he had at least made Kurt smile. "I know that I can't make everything better but if you want to talk, you can."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled leaning back against the chair. "And for the record Blaine, you really do help."

"I'm glad." Blaine smiled.

"So, how are things with you and the boyfriend?" Burt asks that night at dinner. Blaine frowns and looks at Kurt's dad confused. "Kurt told me."

"He's not my boyfriend, we've been on three dates, It's not really working as I thought it would."

"Because you want someone else." Burt smiled as he set the food out on the table. It had become tradition that the three of them would have dinner after Kurt's therapy sessions. Kurt enjoyed spending time with the two of them, and they wouldn't deny him of that.

"I..." Blaine chewed his lip, surely this was getting a little bit awkward.

"I've told you both before, It's going to happen between you two sooner or later, yes I wish it was later preferably when Kurt is 30, but I know you're going to make him happy, and I'm glad that you're both waiting until he's finished school. Just don't wait too long, okay?"

"I won't." Blaine smiled. "Thank you Burt. For...For being so understanding, I know how much Kurt appreciates it."

"And I hope you do too." Burt smiled.

"I do." Blaine smiled.

The front door opened and Kurt walked in and grinned when he saw Blaine and Burt preparing dinner. He had popped into the college fair at the high school after he and Blaine had had coffee, Blaine had said he would see him later for dinner but he hadn't expected him to be helping his dad cook it. Normally Kurt cooked the dinner for them while the two men watched a game.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt set the brochures he had collected down on the table. "How was the fair?"

"Okay." Kurt shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water. "A waste of time really."

"Why?" Burt frowned watching his son carefully. They hadn't really spoken about college, they had all been a little preoccupied with Kurt getting better and hadn't thought much about the future.

"I don't think I want to go to college." Kurt said and turned away from them. "I'm going to go and get changed." Kurt walked out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom.

Blaine frowned watching him go up to his room. "I'll be right back." Blaine said to Burt and followed Kurt to his room.

Blaine didn't knock, he just opened the door and gasped when he saw Kurt standing in front of his mirror wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. He looked so grown up and not like the scared boy he had met months ago. Kurt bent down, unaware that Blaine was behind him and Blaine had to hold back a groan as Kurt bent over, he had the nicest ass he had ever seen and Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater and turned, jumping when he saw Blaine watching him.

"Blaine..."

"Sorry." Blaine breathed shaking his head.

"It's okay, are...what..." Kurt sucked his lip, his cheeks burning knowing Blaine had seen him with just his boxers on.

"I wanted to talk to you." Blaine said softly.

"What about?" Kurt asked, though he knew what Blaine wanted to talk to him about.

"Your decision to not go to college." Blaine said, sitting down on the bed. Kurt sat down beside him and sighed. "You can't not go to college."

"I don't want to go." Kurt stated matter of factly, though Blaine wasn't finished with the conversation yet.

"I think you need to go to college." Blaine said gently. "You'd be amazing there. You could do what you want to do, study something that makes you happy."

Kurt chewed his lip and looked down, he didn't want to talk about this any more. "Dinner's probably ready by now." Kurt whispered, desperate to avoid the conversation.

"Kurt I'm not finished talking to you about this," Blaine sighed.

"Too bad because I am." Kurt snapped and walked out of his bedroom leaving Blaine sat down on his bed alone completely confused.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey :D Thank you for all your kind words. I hope you like this chapter XD

Thanks to Shelly as always x

Chapter 30

Dinner was awkward. Kurt didn't say much to Blaine, he was angry and scared but most of all he was angry. Blaine didn't get to tell him what was right for him and what wasn't. College wasn't going to happen, Blaine should just forget the idea straight away.

"Don't make me lock you two in a room until you sort this out." Burt sighed. He didn't know what had happened in the bedroom but he could tell something had, Blaine had a guilty expression on his face like he had just kicked a puppy in the head and Kurt was scowling so much at his glass of orange juice Burt was surprised it hadn't exploded yet.

"There's nothing to sort out." Kurt sighed, though he still didn't look up at his dad or Blaine.

"I think I'm just going to go." Blaine said quietly, his stomach tying in knots, he didn't know what was going on or why Kurt was so angry at him, but he didn't want to ruin what could be a nice dinner.

"Blaine," Burt frowned. "You don't have to."

"I do." Blaine whispered looking down towards Kurt; Kurt's expression had softened but he wasn't looking up at Blaine. "I'll show myself out." Blaine sighed and walked to the door, he was pulling on his coat when he was pushed up against the wall. "What the..."

"You don't get to dictate my life!" Kurt screamed, pulling back away from Blaine as if he'd just noticed what he had done. "If I don't want to go to college then I don't want to go, you don't get to make me feel bad about what I choose!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

"You can't just...I don't know what you want from me!" Kurt sighed, he went to walk forward but Burt grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back. Blaine stood back watching as Kurt screamed and tried to pull away from his father's grip.

"Blaine, I think you should go. I'll see you tomorrow for the game." Burt said and Blaine nodded before walking out quickly, he didn't want to know what was going on with Kurt right now, he just wished that Kurt was okay, and hoped he would see him tomorrow.

"Kurt, stop it." Burt snapped as Kurt continued to scream and push him away.

Kurt glared up at his dad, "Get off me!" He screamed loudly, Burt dropped his arms and Kurt scrambled away from him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm crazy dad, that's what's wrong with me." Kurt yelled, his hands flying about frantically as he spoke. "I'm never going to have a normal life, I'm never going to be able to go to college and just be a young boy going to classes. i'm always going to be a crazy fuck up!"

Burt stared intently at his son as he shouted the horrible things about himself, he had no idea what to do or say, Kurt was scaring him. "Kurt." he whispered.

"I don't know what to do dad." Kurt said, his anger swapping to desperation as he fell onto the floor, he pulled his knees to his chest and held himself tightly, his body rocking as his sobs took over.

Burt rushed to his side and sat beside him, he pulled his son into his arms and cradled him close. "Those things you said about being crazy, they are not true."

"I feel crazy." Kurt whispered.

"Well you're not." Burt insisted. "You're amazing and talented, and you deserve so much more than a life here Kurt."

"I'm not going to college." Kurt sniffled. "I can't do it on my own." Kurt whispered looking down.

"It's your choice. If you think you're not ready, then no one will push you to go." Burt said, gently rubbing his back. "But I think you would be amazing Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and rest his head on his dad's shoulder, he brought his hand up and rubbed his head slowly. "It hurt?"

"So much." Kurt whispered. "Been hurting all day on and off."

"Is it the..."

"My crazy friend in my head? Yes. He's loud today." Kurt sighed and rest against him more.

"Did you take your tablets?" Burt asked, he was worried about his son and felt useless not knowing how to help him.

"I did. They help a little but he's still there." Kurt sighed. "I want it to go away dad, I want...When it goes away Blaine will want me."

"He want's you anyway." Burt sighed and looked him in the eye. "He loves you for you, anyone can see that Kurt,"

"He's got a boyfriend." Kurt mumbled. "Someone who isn't crazy like me."

"No, he has someone he's fooling himself with, someone who he thinks is boring because he isn't you." Kurt chewed his lip watching him. "But you have to believe in yourself Kurt. You're getting better, you really are. You're just not seeing it."

"You really think I'm getting better?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes. Do you know how much you've smiled recently? Do you know when the last time I heard you talking to it was? Three weeks ago. You used to talk to yourself every day, you never smiled, you hardly ate. I've seen you take off a belt because you've put on weight. You look healthy Kurt."

"I...I did put on weight." Kurt nodded slowly, his teeth nervously scraping over his bottom lip. "Blaine thinks I'm healthy?"

"Blaine thinks you're healthy." Burt said softly. "If you don't think the medication is working as it should, we will go back to your doctor's and we will tell them to give you something that will help you more."

"Something stronger?" Kurt sighed.

"If that's what you feel you need, then yes." Kurt smiled and relaxed more against his dad. "Now, what do you say we finish our dinner and then put a movie on."

"I...Can we do that later, I think I need to go and apologise to Blaine."

"You do need to apologise to him, but I think you should phone him, he looked a little shaken up." Kurt looked down when his dad told him that. He didn't want to be the one to scare Blaine. "You can see him tomorrow."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "I'll phone him now and then I will come down."

"Okay." Burt smiled and sat up.

Kurt walked to his bedroom and held his phone in his hands, he dialed Blaine's number and held it to his ear, waiting and praying that Blaine answered.


	31. Chapter 31

Quick update, this is how awesome I am :D

Thank you to Shelly for getting this back super quickly for me XD She too is very awesome!

This chapter is dedicated to Amorous Erised; i hope it makes you smile :D

Chapter 31

Kurt sighed as he listened to the continuous ringing of Blaine's phone, he knew he wasn't going to answer. If he was Blaine he wouldn't have answered either. Kurt went to hang up, he would try again later but he stayed on the phone, he needed Blaine to hear what he had to say and if that meant he would leave a desperate voicemail then he would do that. He waited for the beep, not knowing what he was going to say.

"It's me. Well...I...Listen Blaine, I'm not good at this at all. I have no idea what I want to say, and I'm probably going to delete this, but you need to know how sorry I am." Kurt rushed. "I never meant to push you. I don't even know why I did it. Today has been a crazy day for me, Blaine. I think a part of you knows that, but you've been trying to keep me distracted from everything that I've been feeling, and I'm so grateful for that. I guess it all just got too much. I'm sorry for pushing you, and for what I shouted at you. I didn't mean any of it. I swear to you I didn't. You've done so much for me, If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be." Kurt paused and sucked on his lip and let what he had just rambled settle in. "I think if it wasn't for you i might be dead by now. Before I met you...I wanted to die. Everything in my life was so out of my control, I just thought if I ended it, then I could lose myself in the darkness and that would be okay. But then you came, you were this light that shone so bright and made me believe that I could shine too. You've made me shine. I'm doing so much better in school. My dad said I'm eating more, and I'm smiling more too and I know it's because of you." Kurt fiddled with his comforter on his bed and wished desperately that he could hear Blaine speak. Instead he kept talking. "You saved me. You've done so much and I think that's why I don't want to go to college. I hate the colleges around here. They're depressing looking and I know they're going to be just like high school. Full of people who know me, of people who know that I'm a freak. I always thought if i went to college I'd move somewhere amazing like New York, but the idea of moving to New York is terrifying because I know you'll be so far away. That's why I don't want to go to college. I'm not saying I'd never go. But i think it's too big a step right now for me to take on my own. I don't want to leave my dad, not now when we've gotten so close. The distance might just pull us apart. And I can't leave you. I know you're sort of dating someone else, and I'm just waiting for you to realise it's me you want to be with, and you won't realise that if I'm miles away." Kurt wiped his eyes, not sure when he had started to cry. "I love you Blaine, and I need to hear you tell me that you forgive me and that we're okay. Call me back, please." Kurt hung up the phone and curled in a ball, staring desperately at his phone waiting for it to ring.

Kurt woke up in the morning, his body aching from sleeping in the same position all night; curled up in a ball. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep, he stretched, groaning as his muscles ached as he did so. He looked at the blanket that had been draped over him and smiled when he realised his dad must have tucked him in. Sitting up, Kurt reached to the bottle of water he kept on his side and took his tablets. It had become a routine for him not even to think about taking his medication on a daily basis. He reached for his phone and gasped when he saw three missed calls, two text messages and one voice mail. He saw they were all from Blaine and smiled. He read the texts first. The first one; 'I love you too.' Kurt's stomach did flips as he read that. Blaine loved him. He saved the message and sat up cross legged and read the second. 'Your dad said you're sleeping. I hope my calls didn't wake you. x' Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes at the text, Blaine must have called his dad to make sure Kurt was okay. Blaine cared. Blaine loved him and Blaine cared. Kurt dialed his voice mail and put his phone on speaker, he cuddled his pillow to his chest and listened to Blaine ramble.

"Kurt, it's me. Blaine. Well I think you know that by now." Blaine chuckled nervously. "I forgive you Kurt, I know you didn't mean to push me. I was insensitive for saying what you should do. I just know you deserve more than this, more than Lima and i think college would be what you need. I respect that it's your choice and I'm not going to push you Kurt. I promise. Whatever you decide, I am always going to be there for you. Whether you work in a cafe in Lima, or if you're an amazing superstar in New York. You would always be able to phone me and I will always answer." Blaine sighed on the phone and Kurt wondered what he was thinking. "I'm not dating anyone. I ended whatever it was with Matt tonight. It wasn't fair to string him along, and it wasn't fair to make you watch. I really am truly sorry. You have two months left of school. Kurt. In two months will you go on a date with me? I'm hoping you'll say yes, it will give me two months to think of the perfect night for you, because that's truly what you deserve. I'm having lunch with my mother today, she's in town for a charity event and then I will be over to watch the game with your dad. I hope you sit with us and pretend to care what's going on as you secretly read Vogue." Blaine giggled softly, and so did Kurt. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

Kurt grinned and jumped up. Blaine wanted to go on a date with him. He jumped around his room grinning from ear to ear. Today was going to be a good day he could feel it. He grabbed his phone and stared at an empty text message, he wanted to send something to Blaine but he didn't know what to say. Letting his fingers do the talking he typed 'Hope you have a good lunch with your mom, bring me the new issue of Vogue ;) x' he grinned and skipped to his bathroom for a shower, and then he was going to find the best outfit he could that would make Blaine wish two months was here sooner rather than later.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for all of your comments and reviews, you are all amazing.

Thanks to Shelly for being an amazing beta, I love you chicken and I'm gald this mad you smile.

Chapter 32

Kurt dressed in his white skinny jeans; the jeans that he should have probably thrown away last year when they had become tight on him, but now they were as if they had been super glued to his mile long legs. He put on a skin tight black tee, and a holey sweater over it, showing off his muscled arms. He grinned at himself in the mirror, knowing that Blaine wasn't going to be able to stop staring at him. Since he had started back at school he had dressed quietly, he didn't want to make any more of a scene than normal, and if that meant boring jeans and sweaters then so be it.

"You're dressing to impress, huh kid?" Burt chuckled as he walked in behind him.

"Not impress dad, I already do that." Kurt smirked. Burt grinned watching him, he was glad that his son was back to his confident self, he looked like a young man instead of a boy and Burt knew that he would be safe with Blaine. He trusted them both.

"That you do, Kid. That you do." Burt smiled and patted his shoulder softly. "Miles's kid has come down with the chicken pox and he's got a high fever so he's taking him to the hospital. I have to go and cover his shift, it's all night so I probably won't be back till the morning."

"Oh." Kurt frowned. "Blaine's coming to watch the game."

"Maybe you can watch it with him." Burt smiled. "Maybe you could show him what it could be like when you leave high school."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Think about it." Burt kissed his head and walked out, knowing his son would come to his senses and realise what he was talking about.

Kurt watched his father go and grinned as his dad's words sunk in. He sprayed some cologne, knowing Blaine would love the smell and rushed upstairs. He still had a couple of hours until Blaine turned up, he just wished that would be enough time.

Blaine walked to Kurt's house slowly. Since their phone messages yesterday his stomach had been constantly tied in knots, Kurt had said he loved him, hearing him say those words had sparked something deep down inside of him. Blaine had longed to hear a lover say those words to him, none ever had. Sebastian when he was drunk had slurred the words just to get in his pants, and foolishly Blaine had given in, believed those words he now knew to be a lie. But hearing Kurt say them. Blaine knew them to be true. He could feel it in his heart, Kurt loved him. Kurt cared about him. Kurt wanted him. Kurt was the best thing that could ever happen to Blaine, and they both knew it.

Tapping on the door three times, he waited only a few seconds before Kurt answered. Blaine stared at Kurt, was it possible for someone to look that good? Clearly, because Kurt looked amazing. "Hey." Kurt smiled and opened the door for him.

Blaine smiled and walked in, he raised an eyebrow when he saw two bottles of beer on the table, on one side there was a bowl of chips and on the other a selection of carrots and cucumber sticks. "What smells so good?" Blaine asked as he walked in.

"I've made homemade pizzas and garlic bread." Kurt grinned proudly. "It's just us, my dad had to work. So we are going to watch the game together."

"We are?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes." Kurt grinned, he stood behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his front and popped the buttons of his coat off, he could feel Blaine lean back against him and smiled as he took the jacket off him. He hung it up, and took Blaine's hand and led him to the sofa. "Make yourself comforable, the game is just about to start and dinner should be ready after. I thought we could watch the Transformers, you've been wanting to have a marathon for ages now."

"You always said that you had no interest in watching those films." Blaine smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I am willing to try something new." Kurt grinned. "Come on the game's about to start." Kurt led Blaine to the sofa and sat beside him. He flicked on the television and snuggled closer to him, when they were alone it was normal for them to sit like this. Kurt would sit close to Blaine when Burt was around, but he would never snuggle, it was one thing for his dad to love and accept who he was, it was another for him to see it.

Kurt reached for a carrot stick and bit it, eating it slowly as he rest against Blaine. "Oh, i forgot." Blaine grabbed his bag that he had left on the floor, leaving a pouting Kurt on the sofa. "Close your eyes." Kurt did as he was told, listening to the sound of rustling and then the sound of footsteps coming nearer to him.

Blaine stared at Kurt sitting on the sofa, his eyes closed waiting for his surprise, his hands wiggling excitedly to get whatever it was that Blaine had got him. Kurt had done such an amazing job setting the room up, and making dinner. It was a date, Blaine could tell that was what Kurt was trying for, from his outfit, to cooking Blaine's favourite meal and watching films that Blaine wanted. Kurt was showing him what life could be like in two months, and he couldn't wait. Blaine leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, he melted against the touch as Kurt kissed back slowly, his eyes staying shut. The kiss was sweet and tender, and perfect. Blaine pulled away smiling as he watched Kurt's eyes flutter open.

"Here you are." Blaine smiled, placing an issue of Vogue and a few other magazines in his lap.

"Thank you." Kurt grinned, he patted the chair beside him and Blaine sat back down. As soon as Blaine was seated, Kurt was pressed against him, his head nudging against his shoulder as he curled his legs beside him. "This is nice."

"It is," Blaine smiled, his hand gently rubbing Kurt's side up and down. "In two months, when you finish school, when this isn't going to be frowned upon...We can do this all the time."

"We can." Kurt nodded. "But just for today...can we pretend it's two months later? No one here is frowning at us. It's just you and me."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his nose. "Now, are you going to start reading those magazines?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded as the game kicked off. He opened one of the magazines and settled into Blaine's side more and started to read, he couldn't believe how perfect this felt, and their date had only just started.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this :D

I hope you enjoy XD

Thanks to Shelly for making this amazing XD

Chapter 33

"I didn't know you could cook like this." Blaine said, licking his lips in appreciation as he finished a bite of garlic bread Kurt had made. The game had finished, and Blaine had sat the entire time curled up with Kurt beside him. Every so often they would talk about what was happening on the screen, or when Kurt would make a noise about what he saw in the magazines. Blaine loved hearing Kurt talk about fashion.

"Well there's a lot about me that you don't know." Kurt hummed watching Blaine with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, like what?" Blaine chuckled.

"I don't know, I guess that's for you to find out." Kurt smiled, taking a slice of pizza and eating it slowly, very much aware of the way Blaine's eyes were watching his lips.

"Well I think I'm going to start investigating." Blaine smiled back, taking a sip from his glass.

"You do that." Kurt smiled.

They ate slowly, neither saying any more just enjoying the companionable silence that passed so easily between them. Once they finished their meal Blaine stood up and helped Kurt with the dishes. "Thank you for the meal." Blaine whispered, he walked over to Kurt who was standing at the sink, he stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his thin waist, pulling him back against him slightly. He took the cloth from his hand and placed it on the side before linking his fingers with Kurt's. "Tonight has been amazing Kurt. It really has." he breathed, his breath tickling the skin against Kurt's neck, making the younger boy shiver and arch back against him.

"I'm glad you liked it, but it's not over yet." Kurt smiled, "We still have three movies to get through."

"We do." Blaine smiled, sliding his hands down Kurt's side and slowly running them up and down. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back against Blaine even more. "First I just...I really want to kiss you." Blaine used the hands on Kurt's hips to turn him around. "Can i do that, Kurt? Can I kiss you?" Kurt blinked his eyes open and nodded his head slowly. "Say it."

"You can kiss me." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled, stroking his cheek and holding him close, he leaned down and captured Kurt's lips in a soft kiss. Their lips melting against each others, Blaine opened his mouth slowly, gasping when he felt Kurt's tongue against his lips, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. Blaine gave in, running his tongue along Kurt's, his hands sliding up into Kurt's hair and holding him there. The kiss grew stronger, breaths panting against lips, as their tongues danced against one another. Blaine moved forward, his hands falling either side of Kurt as he pinned him against the counter. Kurt whimpered, desperate to feel more of Blaine as he slid his hands up and down his back, trying to pull at the material.

Blaine moaned when he felt what Kurt was doing, he grabbed his hips and pulled him up, sitting him on the counter. Once up there his long legs wrapped around Blaine pulling him closer and trapping him there. Blaine captured Kurt's lips again. He had the taste of him now and he was never going to let him go.

Slowly Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt, looking at the teen he couldn't help but groan. Kurt's lips were red and swollen, his hair messy from where Blaine had run his fingers through it. He looked adorably edible. "God you're perfect." Blaine breathed.

"I'm not." Kurt whispered, his cheeks glowing pink. He parted his legs and Blaine moved back slowly, his hands resting against Kurt's before pulling him down off of the counter. "Shall we watch the movies now?"

"Let's." Blaine smiled, he pressed his lips to Kurt's once more before walking to the front room and sitting on the sofa, watching as Kurt set up the films.

Kurt settled back against Blaine's chest, smiling when he was pulled closer. Blaine was a cuddler, and Kurt liked that. Kurt couldn't wait to come home every day to this, to homemade meals and kisses and cuddles. Blaine would treat him like a prince, and he would treat Blaine just as royally. Kurt grinned and focused on the movie, glad that they weren't as bad as he thought.

The third film was just ending and Blaine looked down to see Kurt fast asleep against him. Blaine smiled, he really was perfect. He picked him up slowly and carried him downstairs to his bedroom. Blaine settled him on his bed and rubbed his cheek, tucking him in. Blaine looked around his room and headed to the desk where he saw the college brochures stacked, he sighed knowing that Kurt was making a mistake by not going. He saw a notebook open beside them and gasped when he saw sketches of clothes. They were amazing. Blaine looked at them and then at Kurt and smiled, Kurt couldn't hide these away. He was talented, and he knew him exploring his hobby as a career would be just what Kurt needed to realise how amazing he is.


	34. Chapter 34

Two updates in one day aren't you all just lucky :D

More up next week as I am away for a few days now :)

Thanks to Shelly for being awesome.

Chapter 34

"I missed you in class this morning." Blaine said softly, Kurt was sitting opposite him at his desk, his blue folder of work opened and they were about to start working on his Math assignment.

"I had a doctor's appointment." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, are you okay?" Blaine frowned. Why hadn't Kurt told him he was going to the doctor's? Was everything okay? Was he sick? Blaine shook his head, he was panicking over nothing. Kurt was right infront of him, he was smiling and looked completely healthy.

"I just wanted to talk about my medication." Kurt answered honestly. Blaine gave him a questioning look and Kurt chewed his lip. "I wanted to see if I could make it stronger."

"Oh." Blaine frowned. "You hadn't said..."

"I was speaking to my dad about it." Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded, glad Kurt had said something to someone about it. "Are you...are you disappointed in me?" Kurt whispered not looking at him.

"Kurt, why would I be disappointed in you?" Blaine frowned, what on earth was Kurt talking about?

"Because i was too weak to manage on my own with the smaller dose."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed. "You are not weak. I'm proud of you for coming to the mature decision of getting a higher dose."

"They wouldn't give it to me." Kurt mumbled.

"What did they say?" Blaine asked, though he knew he still had more to say on how Kurt thought about himself. He wanted to make sure that Kurt knew just how amazing he is, he wanted to make Kurt see the perfect, handsome young man he saw every day when he looked at him.

"That I needed to give this dose more time, and that I was making good progress." Kurt sighed.

"You don't believe them?" Blaine said gently.

"I do, I just wish that I could be better now." Kurt sighed resting against the table.

"Well I think you're perfect." Blaine smiled and stroked his hand softly. Kurt smiled up at him. "Three weeks left of school."

"I know." Kurt grinned. "I just got to get these exams over with and then I'm free."

"Free to do whatever you like." Blaine smiled. "Any ideas?"

"Sleep." Kurt nodded, his face completely serious which only made Blaine laugh more. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Well, I think I found something that you might be interested in." Blaine said, he had been meaning to talk to Kurt about this for a while, ever since he had seen the sketches in Kurt's books he knew what he thought Kurt needed to do in his life.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow when Blaine pulled out a brochure from his desk.

"It's a college in Westerville." Blaine said, hoping this went well. "It's close enough for you to drive, you wouldn't have to stay." Kurt stared at him, he couldn't believe after everything they had spoken about Blaine wanted to bring up college. "It's an arts and design college, it has several classes on making clothes and fashion that I know you would love."

Kurt looked at the brochure and sighed. "I'm not ready for college."

"It doesn't have to be now Kurt. They take applicants of all ages." Blaine said, hoping he was encouraging him.

Kurt sighed and closed the book. "Can we study for my math exam now?"

"Of course." Blaine sighed feeling a little rejected.

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled, he put the brochure under his blue folder and started to study.

"Kid, you okay?" Burt frowned when he saw Kurt sitting at the kitchen counter, his head down.

"I'm not hungry." Kurt said back.

"Okay, that's not what I asked you." Burt chuckled and sat down beside him. "Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Blaine wants me to go to college." Kurt sighed.

"Okay, he's a teacher, naturally he wants the best for you."

"I'm scared." Kurt mumbled.

"What are you scared of?" Burt frowned. Hearing his son tell him that he was scared wasn't something he liked hearing. He wished he could take all of his insecurities away, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and make sure nothing hurt him again.

"Being away from Blaine. Being in a new place. New people to judge and hate me."

"No one is going to hate you, and if people judge you then that's up to them, not you." Burt rubbed his arm softly. "And college isn't going to pull you away from Blaine. I promise you he is always going to be there for you."

"I know, but I'm just..."

"You don't have to make any descions now, why don't you take a year out? Get yourself together, you can work for me at the garage, i'll pay you, and then you can see what you feel like."

"I'd like that dad." Kurt whispered. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for." Burt smiled and rubbed his arms. "But promise me, you'll really think about this college."

"I promise." Kurt whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

It saddens me so much that this story is coming to an end so soon. I think there is only going to be about 3 more chapters left. :( This story has made me feel so much and I love it, and I love everyone for reviewing and giving me so much support. Thank you.

Especially Shelly who makes me smile and believes in me.

Chapter 35

Burt couldn't believe the transformation in his son. The stranger had been living in his house just months ago was gone, now, standing on the podium was a tall, handsome young man holding a diploma, a smile so wide on his face that Burt thought his face was going to split. Kurt was graduating. Kurt had been through so much and now it was all over. Not a lot of the students cheered as Kurt took his diploma, but that didn't bother Burt he just cheered even louder. He was damn proud of his son. After a few more weeks on the same medication Kurt had managed to control the voice more, he told his dad everything that the voice said throughout the day and instead of wallowing in self pitty, they made jokes about it, and soon it had begun to fizzle out. Kurt and Blaine's relationship had grown stronger. Burt wasn't sure what had happened between them, he knew something had happened but as far as he knew they were still just friends, but Burt had a feeling after tonight they would be something else.

The ceremony finished and Kurt rushed over to his dad who threw his arms around him in the biggest hugs he could ever give. "I'm so proud of you Kurt." Burt whispered in his ear as he squeezed a giggling Kurt.

"I'm proud too." Kurt whispered and pulled away.

"Good, shall we go and see what food we can eat at the party, or shall we head home?"

"Can we head home. The parties are to say goodbye, I don't have anyone to say goodbye too." Kurt shrugged. Burt nodded softly and rubbed his son's shoulder. "I have Blaine, but I'm not saying goodbye to him." Kurt added.

"I know you're not kiddo." Burt smiled and squeezed his hand. "Shall we go and find him? Tell him the plans for tonight."

"What are the plans for tonight?" Kurt frowned as he undid his gown, showing off his smart black skinny jeans and red and white shirt. Burt couldn't believe the man standing in front of him was his son.

"Dinner." Burt hummed.

"Dinner?" Kurt frowned raising an eyebrow.

"More like a dinner and a trip..." Burt chuckled. "Oh look there's Blaine."

Kurt walked over to Blaine thinking about what his father could have up his sleeve. "Congratulations," Blaine smiled. Both Kurt and Burt could tell that he wanted to embrace him, but they were glad he held back for tonight.

"Thank you for everything." Kurt said quietly, aware that there were teachers around them.

"Nothing to thank me for." Blaine smiled. He turned his attention to Burt as Kurt looked down awkwardly at the floor. "I'll be over at five, that enough time?"

"Plenty." Burt grinned.

"Time for what?" Kurt frowned looking up at them.

"Still in the dark?" Blaine giggled.

"For now." Kurt glared at his dad who was grinning cheekily.

"Shall we tell him?" Burt asked as Kurt continued to stare at him. Blaine nodded, almost as excited as Burt was.

"Please." Kurt pleaded.

"Well, we just need to go home and pack a bag for the weekend." Burt smiled. "That's all I'm telling you for now."

"But that's no fair!" Kurt pouted, he wanted to stamp his feet like a child but he knew he would only get some funny looks from people.

"I'll see you soon." Blaine grinned and walked off. Kurt watched him go and then turned back to his dad.

"Come on, I know you, it will probably take hours for you to pack, and I want to show you something first."

"Okay." Kurt sighed. He followed his dad out of the school and watched as everyone said goodbye to their friends, he didn't care that he didn't have any friends to say goodbye to, he knew he had someone better. Blaine.

"Why are we at the garage?" Kurt frowned as his dad parked up.

"It's not the garage I want to show you." Burt smiled, the whole car ride Burt could tell that Kurt was thinking about where they were going, he knew his son would love it but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"What?" Kurt asked and walked out with his dad. Burt walked past the garage to a small house next to it. As long as Kurt could remember the house had a for sale sign in the lawn, now it had a sold one.

"Dad...?" Kurt frowned looking up at him.

"I know you're still not too sure about college, and I'm not going to push you into anything. But I want you to know that you can handle being on your own, I want to prove to you that you are an amazing young man."

"I don't understand." Kurt whispered looking at his dad as he handed him a key chain.

"It's for you. It's only small, it's not decorated yet, I thought we could do it over the summer. You don't have to stay here, in fact if you don't like it then we can sell it."

"No!" Kurt gasped. "I love it."

"You sure?" Burt smiled, it had been a spontaneus buy, he wanted to show Kurt that he was capable of being independant. "It's only a five minute walk from me, and it's not far from Blaine."

"It's really mine?" Kurt whispered watching him.

"It's really yours. Do you want a tour?" Burt grinned. Kurt nodded excitedly and ran towards the house. He pushed opened the door, and looked around slowly, the entrance hall was big and he could imagine having a sofa and a book shelf, a television on the wall with all of his shows around it.

"Dad..." Kurt grinned, he couldn't believe he had his own house.

"You can do all of your healthy cooking here." Burt smiled showing Kurt the small yet cozy kitchen.

"I'll be cooking for you too." Kurt chuckled.

"I should hope so." Burt smiled rubbing his back. "There's a bathroom upstairs and your bedroom. The bedroom is the biggest of the house."

"I want to see." Kurt giggled and ran upstairs. Burt rolled his eyes and stood at the bottom listening to his son screech about how huge the closet was.

When Kurt came running back downstairs he jumped into Burt's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much dad."

"It's my pleasure. You deserve it." Kurt burried his face in his father's shoulder and enjoyed the tight embrace for a few minutes. "Now, we need to go and pack your bag for the weekend."

"Where are we going dad?" Kurt asked, pulling away slowly.

"Look at your key chain." Burt smiled.

Kurt frowned but pulled his key chain from his pocket and his eyes went wide when he saw a 'wicked' key ring. "We..."

"Yes..."

"I love you dad." Kurt whispered unable to say anything else, he was so over whelmed.

"I love you too. Come on." Kurt nodded, he had to pack.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: So, this was a very nice chapter to write and I loved writing it. I hope you guys see it and enjoy this :)

Thanks to Shelly for being so amazing :)

Chapter 36

"I can't believe we're in New York." Kurt grinned as he threw himself back on the double bed he and Blaine were sharing.

"I can't believe that your dad agreed to us sharing a room." Blaine chuckled, throwing himself back. Once they had arrived at the reception, when they went to check in it had originally been for three single rooms, but they had made a mistake on the order and ended up with one double room. Burt had suggested that he and Kurt share, but Kurt shook his head saying his father snored too loudly and he was in New York and couldn't possibly walk around the city with bags under his eyes. So after a ten minute ramble, to which Burt and Blaine had exchanged several looks, they had agreed that Blaine and Kurt share the double room.

"I think it's all part of his plan." Kurt said, turning on his side and looking at Blaine who mimicked his position.

"What's his plan then?" Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's and linked their fingers.

"For us to get together." Kurt nodded, he didn't know where the confidence had come from, maybe it was because he was in New York where dreams came true, or maybe it was because he was officially finished with school now, Blaine was no longer his teacher. They could be more than this between them. Blaine nodded slowly, he squeezed Kurt's hand lightly and watched him intently.

"I keep thinking back to our date." Blaine breathed.

"You do?" Kurt whispered, moving forward a little.

"Mm." Blaine hummed, he tugged on Kurt's hand and smiled when he moved closer, their chests almost touching. "I keep thinking of how amazing it was, of how happy I was, how sad I was when it was over. How much i wished for the two months to hurry up and be over."

"They're over now." Kurt whispered, his breath tickling Blaine's chin.

"They are." Blaine nodded, his fingers running slowly through Kurt's hair. Kurt purred and leaned forward against him. "Kurt, I want to take this slow between us, but I want us to be us now."

"Me too." Kurt nodded, he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Blaine's in a soft, sweet kiss. Blaine melted against him and held him tight to him, his hands rubbing his back as he kissed him, silently making a promise to him that he would never let anything hurt him.

Kurt's heart was racing, the actors had just took their final bows and Kurt was sure he was the one clapping the loudest. He had just seen Wicked on a broadway, he had just seen Wicked on broadway with his dad frowning as he tried to understand what was happening, but still looking as though the songs had touched his heart, he had just seen Wicked on broadway holding his boyfriend's hand the whole way through.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as the crowd filed out of the theatre slowly.

"Not yet." Kurt whispered, his eyes still streaming tears down his cheeks. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

Burt watched them, since they had come out of their hotel room he could tell something had happened between them. Like after their date two months ago, something had changed then, but now it was a bigger change. They were both glowing, they were both smiling so wide it was starting to make Burt's cheeks ache. "I'll leave you two, I'll be outside." Burt said walking away.

"What is it?" Blaine whispered, his hands gently running up and down Kurt's back soothingly.

"I'm happy." Kurt breathed against his neck, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as Blaine held him tighter. "I can't remember ever feeling like this Blaine. This...It's..."

"It's good." Blaine finished, pressing his lips against Kurt's soft hair.

Kurt nodded silently against him, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down. "I don't want this to sound cheesy Blaine, but...I know what I want our song to be."

"Our song?" Blaine frowned, watching Kurt with an amused eye. "Like Taylor Swift?"

Kurt chuckled again and rolled his eyes. "Yes, but...I want it to be 'For Good'"

"I like that song." Blaine smiled, his fingers idly fiddling with the hair at the back of Kurt's neck, he had discovered that it made Kurt make the sweetest noises.

"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good." Kurt sang quietly against Blaine's neck. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he listened to his boyfriend sing, he had the most angelic voice he had ever heard. Blaine closed his eyes and held him tight to his heart, neither knew how long they were standing there, but soon realised they were the only ones left and the ushers were looked as though they had better places to be.

"Let's go find your dad before he buys the whole gift shop." Blaine smiled.

"That's not a bad thing." Kurt giggled. It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes as he tugged his boyfriend to Burt, who as Blaine predicted was standing out front holding three large green bags full of items from the gift shop.

"I got you both a few things." Burt grinned holding the bags.

"Both of us?" Blaine whispered.

"Yep." Burt said simply, he loved Blaine like a son, and though they had never really spoken about Blaine's past, Burt knew that Blaine needed a father in his life, and as long as he kept making Kurt smile Burt would happily be that man. "Lets go to dinner, I'm starved."

"Nothing new." Kurt chuckled, he stood in the middle of them and wrapped his arm in his dad's, and linked his fingers through Blaine's. He couldn't help but think this was the most perfect night ever.

Dinner was nice, Burt had made reservations at a nice yet not too fancy restauraunt and Kurt's eyes were begining to ache as he looked from one place to another. "We have the whole day tomorrow to do sight seeing." Burt smiled.

"Can we go shopping?" Kurt asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"You two can." Burt laughed.

"Okay." Kurt grinned, he couldn't wait to walk down the street holding his boyfriend's hand, as though Blaine had read his mind he squeezed his hand.

"So, what's the deal between you two then?" Burt grinned, watching as Blaine looked a little sheepishly towards Kurt. Though they both knew that Burt would be nothing but supportive of them, Blaine still felt a little nervous.

"We're together dad." Kurt said, gently squeezing Blaine's hand, sensing his nerves.

"I can see." Burt smiled fondly at the two of them.

"I promise I won't hurt him." Blaine said watching Burt. "I care so much about him, I promise."

"I know." Burt smiled. "I trust you both."

Kurt grinned at Blaine and rest his head against his shoulder, smiling contently when Blaine wrapped an arm around him tightly.

"I think after dinner I am going to head back to the hotel, you two go out and enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I am. Just make sure you two are safe." Burt said, emphasising on the word safe, though he was sure that his son was not ready for anything physical in their relationship he still wanted to make sure they were safe.

"We will." Blaine and Kurt said at the same time, making all three of them laugh. Kurt and Blaine exchanged excited looks, they couldn't wait to explore New York together.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are all amazing... 2 more chapters left :(

Thanks to my Shelly who has wrote an amazing story and posted it, her username is samehere18 and the story is called Blaine is the Boss Sort of and i think you should all read it :)

Chapter 37

Kurt lay back on the bed, a content smile plastered to his face. Blaine was snoring beside him, his head resting against Kurt's shoulder, one leg draped across Kurt's waist the other falling off the bed. Kurt turned slightly so he could watch him, he had worn his boyfriend out today. Boyfriend. He loved that word.

They had gone shopping in the morning, to a roof top diner for lunch and then more shopping in the evening. Kurt had brought so much stuff he needed to get an extra suitcase to take his things home. Blaine had spoiled him, and so had his dad who had given him his credit card and a $500 limit. Kurt had spent pretty much all of it.

"Kurty." Blaine yawned, his eyes blinking open. Kurt giggled at how cute and sleepy Blaine sounded. "You're not sleeping."

"I will in a minute, I need to take my tablet, but it's a bit early." Kurt smiled.

"Oh." Blaine nodded and sat up, he curled up around Kurt more and watched hi,. "Want to watch a film then?"

"I'd love to." Kurt smiled, stroking his bed hair. "You pick, I'm going to slip my pyjamas on. Unlike you, I don't want to crease my jeans."

Blaine looked down at his clothes that he had fallen asleep in and shrugged. He watched as Kurt grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom before he quickly pulled his off, he grabbed his sweat pants and pulled them on slowly, before throwing himself back on the bed. Shopping with Kurt had been perfectly exhausting.

Kurt walked back into the room in black pants and a baggy white tee, he looked delicious. Blaine grinned up at him and watched as Kurt took him in. "No top?"

"No, I only packed one and i spilled coke on it." Blaine shrugged. "If you want me to put one on...?"

"No. It's...It's okay." Kurt smiled, "Did you pick the movies?"

Blaine nodded and gestured to the television where he had chosen a horror film. "You like scary films?"

"I guess." Kurt shrugged and climbed in beside him, Blaine opened his arms and Kurt crawled into them eagerly. Kurt sucked his lip as he felt Blaine's warm skin, he was muscled and perfect, and Kurt wanted to touch every inch of him. He looked up at Blaine with questionning eyes and when Blaine gave him a slight nod, he ran a hand down his chest and over his abdomen.

Blaine closed his eyes and leant back against the bed, Kurt's gentle touch felt so good. "Mm." Blaine whispered, he didn't want to push Kurt into doing anything he wasn't ready for, but his fingers felt so good against his skin.

"You feel nice." Kurt whispered, a blush creeping up from his neck. "I...I don't look as good as you."

"No," Blaine said softly, "You look better." Kurt shook his head and snuggled back against him. Blaine watched him and wrapped his arms around him tightly and kept him close, his hand gently rubbing his arms and keeping him safe.

Blaine flicked the film on and pulled the covers over him, he could still feel Kurt's skin ghosting against his abs and he wished Kurt was still touching him, but he knew Kurt wasn't ready for anything like that. Blaine wouldn't push him. Blaine just turned his attention back to the film.

"When I move into my house, will you help me?" Kurt said during the film.

"Of course." Blaine smiled. "I'm quite the handy man."

"I bet you are." Kurt giggled, and then blushed even more when he realised what he had said.

Laughing, Blaine rolled Kurt over and started to tickle down his stomach and arms, loving the way that Kurt squirmed against him. "See I am." Blaine grinned.

Kurt giggled and panted up against him, he tried to move away and eventually Bliane let him and Kurt ended up on top of him. He managed to grab his hands and pin them above his head, Kurt's top rubbing against Blaine's bare chest. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other, both giggling lightly. "Told you I was handy." Blaine whispered against him. Kurt rolled his eyes, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Blaine's in a firm kiss.

Their kisses up until this moment had been soft and sweet, tender and loving, but this kiss was playful, passionate. Blaine freed his hands and wrapped them around Kurt's waist, his thumbs sliding under his shirt as he gently rubbed his lower back, making Kurt mew against his lips. Blaine loved kissing Kurt, he loved the way his tongue ran against his, the way their mouths danced together in synch. Kurt's hand ran down Blaine's chest slowly, his kisses slowing down as he put all of his thoughts into how to touch Blaine.

"You're thinking too much," Blaine whispered against his lips. Kurt shook his head and pressed his lips against Blaine again, his hand flattening over Blaine's heart as he kissed him harder. Blaine moaned and rocked up, Kurt was kissing him as though this was his last kiss, e was putting everything into it, and it was taking all of Blaine's will power not to rock up and take him.

"We should slow down." Kurt whispered against his lips, he didn't want to stop but he couldn't go any further, he could feel Blaine getting hard against his thigh and he wasn't ready for that. He pulled away slowly, not missing the way Blaine whimpered at the loss. "I'm sorry."

Blaine frowned, he didn't understand the sudden switch in Kurt's moods, but he knew he wasn't ready and he felt guilty for letting this get that far. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

"I just..."

"You don't need to explain it to me, Kurt. I know." Blaine took his hand and squeezed it softly. "Let's finish the film yeah?"

"You're not mad at me?" Kurt whispered, he could feel himself closing in on himself, losing himself in his negative thoughts.

"I am not mad at you. I promise you." Blaine assured him, kissing his cheek. He pulled Kurt back down, trying hard not to think about the ache in his groin. He just held Kurt close and tried to focus on the film.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt whispered, he reached over and grabbed his tablet, taking it and pulling a face, smiling when Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Nothing to thank me for." Blaine said, pulling him onto his chest and stroking his hair, holding him tightly and watching as Kurt closed his eyes and fell asleep against him.


	38. Chapter 38

So, thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through my little story. You are all amazing, and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I loved writing it, and I am so proud of this, and would love to hear what you all thought :)

I have started a new story and it's called 'Behind Those Hazel Eyes' It's a story where Kurt has a child, and Blaine's the father. It happened after a one night stand, and Kurt couldn't find Blaine to tell him he was the father of a beautiful boy named Devon, when Blaine sees Kurt again can they make the perfect family that Kurt's always dreamed of? Or will life get in the way?

It will be up soon and I hope you all read it :D

A huge thank you to Shelly for being there from the start with this, she has really inspired and encouraged me to write more, so i wouldn't have been able to do this without her. :)

Chapter 38

"I just want to say Kurt, that I'm proud of the progress that you've made this past year." Kurt grinned at the words his doctor just said to him. It was his last therapy appointment. It could have been sooner, but Kurt had been scared and didn't want to stop coming. Having the doctor there to talk to was a constant reassurance that everything would be okay. But now, he didn't need that anymore. He was confident in himself, he was happy, he was living his life now, not being pushed down by the burden in his head.

"Thank you so much," Kurt whispered back, his happiness making his head feel light. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I don't believe that for a second, you're stronger than you believe." His doctor grinned at him. "Now, you will have a repeat prescription for your tablets, I'm happy to say they are working extremely well, but you know my door is always open for you."

"I know." Kurt smiled. He took the card that he was offered and put it in his pocket, even though this was his last therapy session, he still felt relieved that he could come back if he needed to. Though he didn't think he would. Everything was going to be okay now. The two said their goodbyes and Kurt walked out into the reception area, a smile on his face. He was alone at his appointment today, it was very rare that this happened, normally his dad or Blaine, or both would join him and then they would go to lunch after. But neither knew that today was his last appointment, he wanted it to be a surprise.

Kurt made his way to his car and drove to the local grocery store, he had a lot to get done before his father arrived at his house for dinner. Kurt's stomach tied in knots with nerves as he thought about what he had to say tonight, not just to his father but to Blaine too. He spent half an hour in the store trying to find the perfect food, he decided to make a steak salad, it was his father's favourite yet still quite healthy. Once out of the store he packed everything up in the car and went home.

A year had passed since his father had shown him his new home, and he still couldn't believe that it belonged to him. At first he spent the days there, he had decorated it with the help of Blaine and his dad, and a part of him thought he would never live in it. He had been scared to spend the night alone. It wasn't until three months later that he spent the first night there on his own, Blaine had left at midnight, so Kurt had been pretty tired anyway, and the two had spent most of the night texting until Kurt had fallen asleep on his bed on his own. That's how Kurt got used to sleeping there on his own, Blaine eventually left a little earlier every time, and replied to texts a little longer apart, until Kurt was confident to spend the whole day and night there on his own.

Not that that happened any more. Blaine had unofficially moved in with him three months ago, and officially moved in with him last month when he told Kurt that his contract at his place was up. Kurt thought they had had a very mature conversation about what was right for them in their relationship and they had agreed to take the next step and Blaine would live with him now. Kurt had been scared at first, he thought maybe everything would change, but it hadn't. Blaine was just as much of a gentleman living with him, as he had been when he wasn't.

Kurt put his Ipod on and danced around in his kitchen getting ready for the meal, he put the meat to cook on slow, and then tidied up the kitchen. Not that it was messy, Blaine was a little bit of a neat freak; something Kurt loved teasing him about. He set the table, put fresh flowers from their garden in a vase and then prepared the salad. Once he was sure the kitchen looked perfect he headed up to the bathroom, he had a long shower before changing into a pair of cream chinos, a white shirt and a black waist coat. He did his hair and then stared at the bed. He grabbed some rose petals that he had brought and sprinkled them over the covers. They still hadn't had sex. Kurt could tell Blaine wanted to, every time they had a heated make out session and Kurt pulled away, Blaine would spend longer and longer in the bathroom cooling himself down. Kurt felt guilty every time Blaine came back into the room, his cheeks red and his pupils blown. That would change tonight. Kurt was ready. He took Blaine's outfit for tonight from the closet and placed it in the bathroom and locked the bedroom door.

"Kurt..." Blaine jumped when he heard Blaine's voice downstairs. He looked at the clock and wondered where the time had gone, it was already five. Kurt skipped downstairs and Blaine grinned at him, they embraced in a tight hug and Kurt pressed his lips against his cheek.

"Hey you." Kurt smiled, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Hey yourself. Something smells amazing," Blaine grinned. "And I'm not talking about the steak."

Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled softly. "Dad will be here soon, you have an outfit in the bathroom. The bedroom is locked."

"Why is the bedroom locked?" Blaine frowned.

"Well last time dad was here he was snooping in our drawers." Kurt said quickly. "I thought it would be safer to lock it this time."

"Why would he be snooping in our drawers?" Blaine frowned.

"Well...Don't you think when our kid lives with someone for the first time you'd snoop through their drawers to make sure they're safe..." Kurt blushed when he realised what he had just said. Kids. They hadn't even mentioned kids. Blaine chuckled and stroked Kurt's cheek softly.

"I don't think our kid will be moving out until they're at least 30." Blaine grinned. "They wouldn't want to be parted from such awesome parents." Blaine kissed his nose softly. "I'm going to shower and get dressed then."

"Okay." Kurt smiled. Kids. Blaine said they would have kids too. Kurt felt like jumping up and down on the spot, he never thought he would be a dad, but Blaine had showed him that anything was possible.

Burt arrived at six and they sat around the kitchen table talking about their days, Kurt listened intently as his dad spoke about the shop and how it was getting busier, Kurt helped out sometimes at the desk but after getting a job at the local coffee store, he hadn't been around much to help. It was something he felt guilty about but his dad didn't mind. Blaine spoke about his kids at school and a fight that happened in his class because of yet another teenage affair. "What about your day?" Blaine smiled at Kurt, he could tell his boyfriend was itching to tell them something, he didn't know what but if Kurt was excited about it then so was he.

"I had a therapy session today." Kurt said.

"What? You didn't tell us, i would have come..." His dad started.

"I wanted to go on my own. It...It was my last one." Kurt chewed his lip, he was nervous. What if Blaine didn't think he was ready to not have professional help? What if he was scared he would go crazy now? Kurt shook his head, that was stupid. Blaine was grinning at him, and so was his dad.

"That's great kiddo." Burt stood up and pulled Kurt in his arms and hugged him. Blaine did the same and kissed him softly on the lips, whispering that he was proud of him.

"You never mentioned that it was your last one." Blaine said softly.

"I know, Are you mad?"

"No. Of course I'm not." Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to his cheek again. They sat down and Kurt looked up at them. "Is there something else...?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded, glad that Blaine knew him so well. "I thought that I might be a bit busy to go to my therapy sessions now, that's why I cancelled."

"Are you working more shifts at the coffee shop?" Blaine asked, his brow frowning with confusion.

"No, I quit actually." Kurt smiled. "I handed in my notice yesterday..."

"Okay?" Burt and Blaine exchanged looks of concern and confusion.

"I mean, I can't go to college and work, not straight away anyway." Kurt giggled.

"College?" Blaine grinned.

"You..." Burt frowned.

"I was looking at the college in Westerville, i wrote to them about my condition in the past year and i sent over some of my designs and they told me that i could start some classes next semester. I could take a few at first and then if I'm up to it i can do more classes."

"That's amazing Kurt." Burt smiled. He was so proud of his son.

Blaine took his hand and squeezed it, he couldn't describe how happy he was for him, but Kurt knew because he was looking at him with such love and wonder in his eyes.

"You did all of this on your own?" Burt asked.

"I did, I thought...I had to. Not that I thought you two wouldn't help or you wouldn't be supportive, I knew you two would be there. I just needed to do it on my own."

"I understand." Blaine smiled. "And I'm proud and happy for you."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about what classes Kurt was thinking of taking and saying he was going to drive up in a couple of days and have a meeting and look around, Kurt asked them to go with him and they had been happy to be included. His dad left a couple of hours later and Kurt was glad he had a nice time. He missed his dad so much, even though he made sure he saw him every day.

"I'm proud of you." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt was at the sink washing up.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled leaning back against Blaine as he finished the dishes.

"Like really proud." Blaine hummed and pressed a soft kiss against his neck. "My boyfriend, a college student."

"Beats 'your boyfriend the lima bean worker?'" Kurt chuckled turning around and facing him.

"No." Blaine laughed. "My boyfriend Kurt the amazing boy wonder," Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, and the younger man melted against him. They kissed slowly and lazily for a few minutes before Kurt took his hand and pulled him upstairs. Kurt unlocked the door and grinned nervously when he heard Blaine gasp. Kurt had come up before Burt left and lit candles around the room.

"You..." Blaine stared at the room and then at Kurt. "It's beautiful Kurt."

"I wanted to thank you." Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the bed.

"Kurt..."

"I wanted to say that I love you." Kurt sat Blaine on the edge of the bed and sat on his lap facing him. "I wanted to say that you're amazing and that I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone." Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's shirt, popping the buttons as he did so.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered, wrapping Kurt in his arms and pulling him onto the bed more. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, his tongue seeking entrance that was granted straight away. Their tongues moved slowly against each other, as if it was the first time they were meeting. Blaine's hands roamed Kurt's body slowly; he could never get enough of Kurt and how good his body felt against his.

"I'm ready, Blaine." Kurt whispered. Those three words sending shivers up and down Blaine's spine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his thumb stroking against Kurt's cheek softly, he loved the little purrs Kurt made whenever he did this.

"Yes." Kurt said, his eyes and voice confident as he stared at Blaine.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. He pulled Kurt closer and kissed him again. "We'll go slow. If you want to stop..."

"I know." Kurt nodded, he kissed him back, and their soft sweet kisses turned heated and passionate as Blaine started to take off Kurt's shirt.

Blaine stripped Kurt slowly, treasuring every inch of skin he saw and worshipping it with a kiss. Blaine's lips were soft and gentle against Kurt's chest, his fingers touching him as though he was a prized treasure. When it came to undoing Kurt's trousers he tensed a little. Blaine whispered gentle words against his skin making Kurt relax against him. "You're beautiful." Blaine told him, pressing a kiss against his belly button.

Kurt looked down at him nervously, Blaine was laying with his head so close to his groin, his tongue was tickling his skin and he was looking at him with such love in his eyes. "Blaine." He whimpered, though he didn't know what he wanted to say. Blaine's hands were slowly travelling up and down his thighs, slowly his trousers were pulled down and he heard the most erotic moan coming from Blaine as he stared at him. Blaine came back up so he was facing him and kissed him slowly, he moved his body over Kurt's and was grinding against him, their groins pressing hard against one another's.

"God, Kurt. You feel..." Blaine whimpered, he pressed his lips against him firmer, and gasped when he felt Kurt's hand on his ass, he was kneading him through his trousers so gentle and hesitant that it made Blaine harder. "I'm going to make you feel so good, okay," Blaine whispered against his lips.

"Okay," Kurt whispered shakily. "Blaine can..."

"Yeah baby?" Blaine asked, he would do anything for Kurt.

"Can you turn the lights off?" Blaine nodded at the request, he wanted to see Kurt come undone, he wanted to see Kurt glow with pleasure but he knew he had his whole life for that. Tonight he would do anything that Kurt wanted. He switched off the light and headed back to the bed. "And take off your trousers." Kurt added, a nervous giggle escaping his lip.

Blaine nodded and pulled his trousers off before climbing back on the bed. "I'm going to take your boxers off now, okay?" Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded and chewed his lip as Blaine's fingers slowly pulled at his waistband and took them off. Blaine ran a finger slowly down the length of Kurt's erection, he was perfect. "Remember, if you want me to stop..."

"I don't...I...Are you...Inside?" Kurt mumbled nervously. He was blushing so much he was glad that the lights were off so Blaine couldn't see.

"Do you want me to?" Blaine smiled, his fingers still getting to know every inch of Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt whispered. "Will...WIll it hurt?"

"A little at first. But I'll make you feel good, I promise. And we can stop anytime you want to."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's thigh.

"Pass me a pillow?" Blaine whispered against his skin. Kurt did as Blaine asked, and lifted his hips as Blaine put the pillow beneath him. "Make you feel a little more comfortable." Blaine nodded. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube. "I saw you looking at it in the shops, I thought this day was coming so I..."

"It's okay." Kurt nodded, he ran a hand through Blaine's curls and gasped when he felt something hot and wet at the head of his cock. "Blaine." He moaned loudly when he realised just what Blaine was doing to him. Blaine's mouth was hot and tight around him, he couldn't believe how good this was feeling. He had never been so hard, never felt so on edge. Blaine parted Kurt's legs as his mouth stayed firmly on him, everything about Kurt was delicious, his scent, his taste, everything.

Blaine hummed around him knowing what the vibrations would do to Kurt. He opened the lube slowly and put a generous amount on one finger, he didn't want to hurt Kurt. He pressed his finger slowly against Kurt's hole as he pushed his tongue against Kurt's slit, moaning as Kurt bucked up against him. Kurt was so tight, and he could feel him tense around him. He licked up and down Kurt's shaft watching as he relaxed against him. Blaine pressed his finger inside of him more, slowly he twisted it, he didn't want to hurt him. He knew by the way Kurt's moans became louder that he found Kurt's prostate. He nudged his finger against him slowly, as he pressed more lube against Kurt's hole, slipping a second finger inside of him he took the head of his cock back inside his mouth and sucked harder. He wished desperately that he could see what Kurt looked like, knowing that he was sweating and panting against him was enough to make his own shaft leak with pleasure.

After what felt like hours of intensity, Kurt moaned needily when Blaine pulled his head away from him. There was no more tight heat around him and the air in the room was cold against him, making him buck up slowly. "You're ready now." Blaine whispered, his voice heated, he was holding back, Kurt could tell.

"I am." Kurt nodded. Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips hard against him. Kurt moaned when he could taste himself on Blaine's tongue. It was weird and salty but he loved the way Blaine kissed him. His tongue roaming against his mouth, his lips capturing his heatedly. Blaine took Kurt's legs and hooked them around his waist.

"It will hurt at first, but I promise not for long." Blaine whispered. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"I won't." Kurt breathed against him. "Can you kiss me as you..."

Blaine nodded and pressed his lips against Kurt's again, soft and sweet as he lined up against Kurt's entrance. He pressed in slowly, he kept on stopping every time Kurt winced, but Kurt told him to go and to stop stopping. It would be better that way. Blaine did as he was told and pressed in harder, a little faster. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, not sure if he was moaning in pain or in pleasure. He felt so complete with Blaine inside of him. He felt full and loved and it hurt but it was a good hurt. He rocked up slowly, Blaine slowly meeting his thrusts as he moved slowly against him.

"I love you." Blaine whispered against his lips.

"Love you." Kurt whimpered against him.

Blaine didn't know how long it lasted, he took his time, fighting against his need to slam in and out of him. He was slow and caring and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's cock once more and slowly started to jerk him off matching the rhythm he was creating inside of him.

"I can't..." Kurt whined, his whole body felt as though it was on fire. He pressed up wanting to touch every inch of Blaine.

"Let go." Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine moved faster, he lost complete control as his orgasm ripped through him, he saw white behind his eyes as his toes curled, his body spasming forward, clenching hard around Blaine who was making the most erotic of noises as he came too.

"That..." Kurt panted, his body felt tired, but lighter. He was so relaxed, so ready to fall asleep he was hardly aware of Blaine cleaning him up, or the slight ache in his lower half as Blaine pulled the pillow away and threw it on the floor.

"That was amazing." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"Mm." Kurt mumbled and settled against his chest.

"You're amazing." Blaine told him, knowing Kurt was a little more than out of it. "Sleep now."

"Love you." Kurt said tiredly, pressing a soft kiss against Blaine's heart before closing his eyes.

Blaine stayed awake a little longer just watching Kurt, he couldn't believe the change in Kurt. He thought back to the first time he watched him sleeping, the way his body was twitching as a nightmare took over. And now, how he slept peacefully against him. Blaine knew that he had played an important role in making Kurt better. "I'm so proud of you." Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss against his hair. "I'm never going to leave you Kurt. We're going to grow old together, have a family, you're going to be so happy." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, he was smiling in his sleep as though he could hear him. Blaine hoped he could. "I love you." Blaine finished and closed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly knowing he would never let him go. This was how he was going to fall asleep for the rest of his life and he couldn't wait.

Kurt was aware of a voice talking to him as he drifted off. At first he thought it was the voice in his head back to torment him when he finally felt as though he had gotten better. But he listened to the quiet whispers, someone was telling him that he would be happy, that he was loved. A smile spread across his face when he realised it was Blaine. He didn't have the angry, bitter voice anymore. He had something much better. He had Blaine and he knew that meant everything was going to be okay.

The End


End file.
